Lénore brisé
by Mauguine
Summary: J'aimerais te dire que notre monde est merveilleux, Harry. Mais je te mentirais. Ça n'est pas seulement dans un monde magique que je vais t'emmener, mais dans un monde en guerre. Un monde où on attendra des prouesses de ta part. Un monde où, si tu fais confiance aux mauvaises personnes, si tu fais les mauvais choix, ce que tu vois dans cet horrible miroir pourrait devenir réalité.
1. Le survivant

Note de l'auteur :

Cette fanfiction est une réalité alternative. Elle se déroule dans le monde de Harry Potter, mais un petit détail a changé en amont de l'histoire, bouleversant tout l'univers que nous connaissons. A vous de deviner, maintenant. Quel est le détail modifié ? Qui est resté le même, qui a été transformé ? Devient-on un monstre parce que le mal est dans notre nature, ou à cause des circonstances ? Devient-on un héros à cause d'une prophétie, ou à la force de nos propres choix ?

Deuxième et dernière précision : dans ce chapitre se trouvent plusieurs phrases de _l'Ecole des Sorciers_. C'est un choix d'écriture mûrement réfléchi, qui s'inscrit dans le concept de base de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas procédé ainsi par facilité. Toute phrase reprise au mot près l'a été dans un but précis, de même que tout événement modifié l'a aussi été dans un but précis. Par la suite, je ne reprendrai plus de phrases de Mrs Rowling, sauf très rare exception. J'ajoute que plus l'histoire avancera, plus elle s'éloignera de l'oeuvre d'origine.

Rating : Pour l'instant, K+. Il montera jusqu'à M.

Disclaimer : Les noms de lieux, personnages, quelques phrases et la base de l'intrigue, appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Musique : "_The arrival of baby Harry_", de John Williams.

Dédicace : Pour mon cher petit frère, que j'ai dû emprisonner dans la salle de bain en lisant le premier chapitre de _L'Ecole des sorciers_ à voix haute pour qu'il accepte enfin de s'intéresser à Harry Potter.

Merci aussi à Emmy, "qui a été la première à entendre cette histoire", et à Greengrin, qui m'a donné l'idée de départ dans une conversation téléphonique, disant que Voldemort était trop manichéen à son goût.

* * *

**-1-**

**LE SURVIVANT**

.

_« Les survivants. Ceux-là je ne supporte pas de les regarder, et je ne parviens pas toujours à m'y soustraire. Je recherche délibérément les couleurs pour ne plus penser à eux, mais j'en vois de temps en temps, effondrés entre surprise et désespoir. Leur cœur saigne. Ils ont les poumons en charpie._

_Ce qui m'amène au sujet dont je veux vous parler ce soir, ou ce matin - qu'importent l'heure et la couleur. C'est l'histoire de quelqu'un qui fait partie de ces éternels survivants, quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'être abandonné veut dire. »_

La Voleuse de livres

Markus Zusak

* * *

Tous ceux qui la connaissaient savaient que Pétunia Dursley, domiciliée au 4, Privet Drive, était parfaitement ordinaire. Elle l'affirmait haut et fort, et en tirait la plus grande fierté. Personne dans son entourage n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse dissimuler un passé trouble ou mystérieux. Personne, qu'il s'agisse du facteur à la casquette rapiécée qui lui livrait le courrier en retard de trois minutes chaque matin, de ses voisins si prompts à regarder par-dessus les haies parfaitement taillées, ou même de son cercle familial. De toute manière, elle n'y comptait guère que la sœur de son époux et ses insupportables bouledogues.

La seule chose que l'on pouvait penser à la limite du surnaturel chez elle, c'était la quantité de bave que lesdits bouledogues parvenaient à déverser sur son carrelage étincelant. Rien de plus. Non, décidément ; se disait Pétunia pour se rassurer, lorsqu'elle restait étendue durant des heures à chercher le sommeil ; personne n'aurait pu deviner l'humiliation qu'elle remâchait sans cesse. Elle pouvait dormir en paix.

Elle avait beau se le répéter, sa rengaine n'avait qu'un succès très relatif.

Mr Dursley, lui, en avait bien assez à faire avec son travail pour ne pas ressasser durant la nuit. La direction de la Grunnings, entreprise florissante qui fabriquait des perceuses, ne lui causait guère de soucis. Ce travail avait le double avantage de les loger dans une jolie maison, et de le laisser tout juste assez libre pour passer quelques instants avec sa femme et son fils sans que les échanges ne tournent à la dispute. Pour couronner le tout, Pétunia n'avait remarqué personne dans l'entreprise qui soit susceptible de troubler leur quotidien. A part cette vieille-fille grise servant de secrétaire à son mari, et qui lui faisait occasionnellement de l'œil. Mais franchement, songeait-elle en grinçant des dents lorsqu'elle y pensait, cette femme n'avait aucune chance comparée à elle. Vernon la considérait avec un léger dégoût du fait de sa coiffure extravagante.

Si Pétunia avait été tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait admis qu'elle se faisait certainement des idées sur les œillades envoyées à Vernon. L'homme n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de séduisant. Une impressionnante moustache faisait se perdre en l'air les rares baisers qu'on lui adressait, et le cou immense de Pétunia semblait avoir été créé exprès pour compenser l'absence de celui de son mari – en plus de lui permettre d'espionner ses voisins par-dessus la clôture. Mais Pétunia voyait Vernon avec les yeux sélectifs de l'amour, ou bien ceux de sa liste de choses à accomplir pour avoir une belle vie. Elle songeait qu'il était le mari idéal : il entrait exactement dans la case de l'homme viril, avec sa force et ses poils fournis. Parvenue à cette conclusion, elle était pleinement satisfaite, et se délectait à exécrer la secrétaire dans une routine rassurante.

Pétunia était tout aussi complaisante envers son physique que celui de son époux. Sa silhouette squelettique l'inscrivait exactement dans le poids des mannequins émaciés et pailletés qui faisaient la couverture de ses magasines favoris. Quant à ses cheveux blonds, ni trop clairs, ni trop foncés, ils lui permettaient de se fondre dans la masse avec aisance. Les seuls défauts qu'elle se trouvait étaient facilement dissimulés sous ses crèmes gommantes et quelques traits d'eyeliner appliqués avec rage. Ainsi disait-elle adieu chaque matin aux petites taches de rousseur qui constellaient ses pommettes et son cou, et à la forme en amande de ses yeux pâles et perçants.

En apparence, Pétunia n'avait donc aucune raison d'enchaîner les insomnies. Sa maison était parfaitement propre, sa situation respectable, et son mari presque aussi imposant que leur compte en banque. Parmi cet amoncellement de possessions superficielles, Pétunia chérissait une chose au-dessus de toutes les autres : son fils. Ce petit garçon, prénommé Dudley, était pour elle le plus bel enfant du monde. Elle lui vouait une dévotion aveugle qui dépassait encore son enthousiasme à agencer les massifs d'hortensias.

De nombreux voisins pensaient que sa vie était parfaite. Seulement, il y demeurait une ombre. Un unique défaut qu'ironiquement, Pétunia retrouvait en posant les yeux sur son Dudley, chéri au-delà de tout. Cette chose indésirable, cette chose si honteuse, c'était un secret. Ce même secret qui la tenait éveillée la nuit durant des heures, aux côtés de son mari ronflant, et l'avait faite passer maîtresse dans l'art de feindre le sommeil.

Si jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, elle était convaincue qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Lily Potter était la sœur de Mrs Dursley, mais toutes deux ne s'étaient pas revues depuis des années. Pétunia l'évitait autant que possible, remplissant en un éclair les obligations attachées au statut familial : une carte de vœux de ci, de là, rédigée sèchement et sans attente de réponse, pour donner le change. L'année passée, par exemple, Pétunia lui avait envoyé pour les fêtes un vase absolument atroce. Au remerciement grinçant qu'avait émis sa sœur, Mrs Potter avait perçu l'intention. Mais Pétunia ne se préoccupait guère de savoir si elle avait été blessée. Moins elle en savait, mieux elle s'en portait. Il était hors de question de tendre la perche de la réconciliation, ou pire, de lui donner envie de leur rendre visite.

Car Pétunia tremblait d'épouvante à la pensée de ce que diraient les voisins si par malheur les Potter se montraient dans la rue. Il ne manquerait plus que cette bonne à rien de Mrs Hayle, qui dégraissait furieusement son fourneau à la moindre contrariété, ne les voie et répande la nouvelle dans tout le quartier. Celle-là, elle aurait mieux fait de s'occuper de tous les problèmes qu'elle avait avec sa fille.

L'idée inquiétait également Mr Dursley, mais lui au moins était rassuré par son obstination à éviter le sujet. Pétunia feignait avec brio le désintérêt et l'oubli le plus total concernant les Potter. Sa sœur et son mari, se répétait-elle jusqu'à l'obsession, étaient aussi éloignés que possible de tout ce qui faisait un Dursley. Y compris leur enfant ; et c'était à lui que la ramenait invariablement la vue de son Dudley adoré. Elle savait que les Potter, eux-aussi, avaient un petit garçon, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui attribuer en pensée les mêmes traits que ceux de Dudley, ce qui la faisait frémir d'horreur. Maudite soit l'imagination.

L'enfant de Lily et James Potter constituait une autre excellente raison de les tenir à distance : il était hors de question que son fils adoré, la prunelle de ses yeux, se mette à fréquenter un enfant comme le leur. Cet être anormal aurait pu… Le blesser. Ou le conduire à _mal tourner_. A chaque fois que Pétunia envisageait cette possibilité, sa gorge se serrait douloureusement. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter qu'il se passe à nouveau ce qu'il était arrivé avec sa sœur, dans sa propre famille.

Lorsque Mrs Dursley s'éveilla aux côtés de son mari, au matin du mardi où commence cette histoire, elle se trouva de meilleure humeur que d'habitude. Elle avait réussi à dormir cinq heures d'affilée sans songer à la dernière lettre de Lily – à l'adresse rédigée d'une main tremblante, envoyée trois jours plus tôt, mais immédiatement broyée dans le mixeur avant que Vernon ne la remarque. Elle jeta un regard appréciateur au temps gris et triste qu'elle voyait de sa fenêtre, descendit à la cuisine, et badina avec entrain sur les derniers potins du quartier.

L'installation de Dudley dans sa chaise de bébé constituait une véritable épreuve de force, mais elle en avait pris l'habitude, et parvenait même à se faire entendre de Vernon par-dessus ses cris. Dudley hurlait en effet avec fureur, et elle le prit comme un bon signe de plus. Ce garçon se ferait respecter dans la vie, et aurait une grande capacité vocale et pulmonaire. Peut-être serait-il un grand sportif ou chanteur ? Elle repoussa ces idées avec un brin de mécontentement, n'en retenant que la gloire et la perspective de le voir s'afficher sur les magazines en papier-glacé. Chanteur, sportif, c'était d'un clinquant… Non, il reprendrait sûrement la Grunnings, à la suite de son père.

Pensant à l'entreprise, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui, dos à elle, fredonnait un air en nouant sa cravate. Elle se rengorgea. Il lui avait parlé la veille d'un gros contrat qu'il allait bientôt signer pour son travail. Il l'avait évoqué dans des termes vagues, mais suffisamment alléchants pour qu'elle soit satisfaite. Et elle l'était, pour sûr.

Toute réjouie à la perspective d'acheter un nouveau réfrigérateur, elle ne remarqua pas plus que lui la grosse chouette hulotte au plumage mordoré qui voleta devant la fenêtre.

A huit heures et demie, Mr Dursley prit son attaché-case, déposa un baiser piquant sur la joue distraitement tendue de Pétunia, et tenta de faire de même avec Dudley. Sans succès, car son fils avait décidé que les cris n'attiraient pas assez efficacement l'attention sur sa personne, et s'appliquait à envoyer contre les murs le contenu de son assiette de céréales. Celle-ci était d'une marque hors de prix, réputée pour ses apports nutritifs exceptionnels, mais cela n'affecta pas pour autant Mrs Dursley, qui se flatta de plus belle en songeant qu'il serait peut-être un célèbre lanceur de poids ou de javelots.

La pensée incongrue de son fils projetant au bout du stade un poids ressemblant de manière troublante à Marge Dursley la fit sortir de son rêve. Mr Dursley ne perçut pas la gêne de sa femme, et fut enchanté de l'énergie de son fils.

« — Sacré petit bonhomme ! » Gloussa-t-il en quittant la maison.

Sitôt qu'il fut sorti, Pétunia lorgna avec envie sur le téléphone. Son mari ne supportait pas les piaillements enthousiastes et suraigus qu'elle échangeait avec ses copines de badinage. Elle attendait toujours son départ pour céder à ce péché mignon. Toutefois, elle jugea plus sage de ranger en premier la vaisselle et éliminer les rares traces de calcaire de l'évier qui osaient lui résister. Passant du même coup devant la fenêtre, elle vit son mari monter dans sa voiture et reculer le long de l'allée qui menait à sa maison.

Alors qu'elle se penchait en ajoutant force liquide vaisselle dans la casserole, un fracas épouvantable de tôle brisée la fit sursauter. Dudley en cessa même son cinéma, interloqué. Les yeux perçants de Pétunia et son ouïe exceptionnelle trouvèrent rapidement l'origine du bruit : l'allée même que Vernon venait juste d'emprunter.

Inquiète, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et pencha à-travers son grand corps osseux. Les voisins avaient également entendu le vacarme, et l'on voyait fleurir des têtes curieuses au-dessus des palissades et des haies. Un chapelet de jurons parvint aux oreilles de Pétunia alors que la portière de la voiture claquait. Son mari en sortit, écarlate. Sa moustache frémissante d'indignation semblait malmenée par un aspirateur.

Pétunia, ne distinguant pas ce qui avait causé l'accident, se dépêcha d'enfiler des chaussures et de sortir pour le rejoindre. Elle courba l'échine sous les regards des voisins, furieuse de se donner en spectacle. Diminuer la longueur de son cou pour paraître plus discrète n'était pas chose facile. Elle arriva rapidement à la hauteur de son mari, qui était toujours aussi hors de lui.

« — Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea-t-elle sèchement, fusillant du regard Mrs Hayle qui se perchait sur son barbecue pour mieux voir.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? Eructa-t-il. J'ai heurté ce stupide engin. A croire que son propriétaire ne sait pas ce qu'est une place de parking ! C'est une honte ! Claironna-t-il pour bien assurer aux badauds que l'accident n'était pas de son fait. Garé en plein milieu de l'allée, sans souci des honnêtes gens ! »

Pendant qu'il vociférait, Pétunia se glissa de côté, pour jeter un œil à l'incident sans être gênée par la corpulence de son mari.

Elle vit alors, emboutie par le capot de la voiture, une impressionnante moto noire.

Mrs Dursley fronça les sourcils, comme si cette vue lui rappelait quelque chose mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir exactement. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, effrayés, et elle fit un bond en arrière. On aurait dit que le véhicule s'était soudain changé en fauve prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Elle recula et s'accrocha au bras volumineux de son mari. Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'il s'aperçut que sa femme avait un problème. Il interrompit ses plaintes, et la dévisagea d'un air inquiet.

« — Pétunia ? »

Voyant qu'elle restait immobile, plus blanche encore que leur carrelage immaculé, il examina de nouveau la moto. Elle était véritablement énorme, le genre de véhicule dont le conducteur ne pouvait poser le pied par terre sans être entraîné par son poids et chuter. Ses rétroviseurs luisaient sous la lumière grise et matinale. Le chrome brillait, sans une éraflure, parfaitement entretenu – et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il cautionnait dans cette horrible machine ! Tout de même, en plein milieu de l'allée !

Il remarqua avec un choc qu'une chaîne argentée était passée en travers de la roue avant, et partait s'enrouler autour d'une des tulipes qui bordaient le muret de leur maison. La fleur était bien frêle en comparaison de la lourde chaîne qui l'entourait, et ses feuilles les plus basses ployaient sous le poids des maillons. Néanmoins, le propriétaire avait pris grand-soin de ne pas l'écraser, avec une attention qui ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise.

« — Un fou, postillonna Vernon. Un timbré, voilà ce que j'en dis ! »

Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant au-devant de sa femme, à la fois pour la protéger et pousser rapidement la moto hors de son chemin. Il était très déterminé à prouver à ses voisins sa capacité à éliminer toute anormalité. Mais il eut beau s'arc-bouter, suer et grogner, rien n'y fit. Le poids de l'engin rendait tout déplacement impossible pour un homme seul.

« — Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là à regarder ! Aboya-t-il en direction des voisins. Venez m'aider, enfin ! »

Car il tenait pour acquis, et en cela il n'avait pas tort, qu'aucun des habitants de Privet Drive n'appréciait l'étrange et l'inattendu qu'incarnait cette moto. Les hommes du voisinage sortirent de chez eux en carrant les épaules, et rejoignirent Mr Dursley pour pousser la moto hors du passage. Malheureusement, si l'engin accepta de rouler quelques pas plus loin sous leurs efforts conjugués, la chaîne antivol atteignit rapidement la limite à laquelle on pouvait l'étirer. Mr Dursley s'attendait à voir la fleur arrachée et à recevoir les protestations de son épouse, qu'un trou dans la symétrie de leur jardin rendait toujours hystérique. Il n'en fut rien. La tulipe se redressa simplement un peu sous la traction, ses pétales orangés se balançant au rythme des efforts des hommes rassemblés.

Elle resta debout, fermement ancrée dans le sol.

La stupéfaction laissa rapidement la place à l'énervement. Ils poussèrent de plus belle, s'acharnant sur la moto avec l'énergie que confère l'exaspération. Mais elle restait en place, sa chaîne tendue au maximum, comme arrimée à un python métallique. Au plus fort de leurs tentatives, la fleur daigna ployer gracieusement vers eux pour saluer leur ténacité. C'en fut trop pour Vernon qui, essoufflé, sa moustache prise de frénésie, s'écroula sur le goudron.

Pétunia, un peu plus loin, se serrait dans ses bras sans piper mot. Elle était pétrifiée. Son regard allait de la tulipe à la moto, de la moto à son mari, de son mari à la chaîne et enfin de la chaîne à la tulipe. Ses lèvres articulèrent quelque chose en silence.

Leur voisin le plus proche, Mr Dogson, échevelé et à la limite de la crise de nerfs, passa devant elle en trombe sans qu'elle paraisse le remarquer. Il marmonnait de manière précipitée et se jeta sur la tulipe comme un rugbyman effectuant un placage, tirant dessus pour arracher la chaîne. Puis, lorsqu'il devint évident que cela était impossible, il tenta frénétiquement de déloger les racines. Sans succès : la plante paraissait simplement plus résistante encore, et refusait de se laisser cueillir.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les habitants de Privet Drive s'avouèrent vaincus. Les femmes avaient eu beau rejoindre leurs maris avec ciseaux et sécateurs, Mr Hayle tenter de tracter la moto avec sa voiture, rien n'y faisait. Le plus irritant dans cette histoire, à part la fleur qui les narguait, était certainement le fait que la moto soit demeurée intacte alors que le capot et les pare-chocs de la voiture de Mr Dursley étaient complètement tordus.

Mrs Dogson, experte en jardinage, se hâta de babiller quelque chose sur l'horrible réputation des engrais chimiques, qui donnaient aux plantes une résistance hors du commun. Pétunia se contenta de hocher la tête sans desserrer les dents, alors que son mari et les autres rangeaient la moto sur le côté, à défaut de meilleure idée.

Mr Dursley ronchonna rapidement à son épouse qu'il allait appeler le garagiste, l'embrassa de nouveau en lui râpant la joue, et se hâta de partir travailler pour fuir ce mauvais souvenir. Pétunia resta sur place encore quelques instants pendant que ses voisins se dispersaient. Elle ne s'éveilla de sa transe que quand les hurlements perçants de Dudley se firent entendre. L'enfant impatienté appelait sa mère à revenir s'occuper de lui.

Pétunia marcha d'un pas mécanique jusqu'à chez elle et ferma le verrou à double-tour. Tremblante, elle alla prendre son fils dans ses bras, ne tenant pas compte des protestations occasionnées par ce câlin forcé. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre, observant sans les voir l'eau qui coulait toujours et la mousse débordant de l'évier. Son fils se tortillait sur ses genoux, le visage rouge et fripé, mais elle n'y prêtait guère attention et le serrait de plus belle.

Pétunia réfléchissait… Elle réfléchissait et ne pouvait refouler cette peur soudaine qu'elle sentait lui enserrer la poitrine. Cette moto, cette grosse moto noire toujours reliée aux objets les plus insolites pour éviter qu'on ne la vole… Elle l'avait déjà vue, cette chose dont le moteur aurait suffi à réveiller un mort tant il était bruyant. Elle jeta un regard apeuré à la rue, comme si elle s'attendait à y voir passer son propriétaire. Non, elle était idiote, pourquoi serait-il venu ? Il savait parfaitement ce que les Dursley pensaient de lui ou des gens de son espèce. Et la répulsion était réciproque. Non, décidément, ni lui ni les Potter ne viendraient à Privet Drive. Tout cela était une coïncidence.

Peut-être, songea-t-elle en reniflant avec mépris, avait-il trop bu et avait-il garé là par erreur son engin diabolique. Et puis, personne ne les avait jamais vus ensemble, personne ne pourrait jamais faire la relation entre lui et les Dursley.

Elle se redressa lentement et, d'un geste expert et déjà plus assuré, remit Dudley dans son siège. Après quoi, elle entreprit d'essuyer les traces de ses lancers de bols. Nettoyer l'aidait à chasser les idées désagréables. Mrs Dursley était fière de pouvoir présenter aux yeux du monde une maison reluisante et une capacité assez impressionnante à refouler tout ce qui pouvait la gêner ou l'embarrasser dans la vie. Après avoir briqué le sol six fois, débarrassé la table, lavé la vaisselle et réussi à faire ingurgiter tout son petit-déjeuner à son fils, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup plus guillerette.

Mrs Dursley évita de regarder la fenêtre pour tout le reste de la matinée. Sans doute craignait-elle que ce simple fait ne lui attire davantage d'ennuis. S'il en avait été autrement, elle aurait certainement eu plus de mal que d'habitude à se concentrer sur ses travaux ménagers. Absorbée comme elle l'était par sa besogne, dans la cuisine du 4 Privet Drive, elle ne remarqua pas les hiboux qui volaient à tire-d'aile en plein jour. Mais dehors, les voisins les voyaient bien, eux. Bouche-bée, ils pointaient le doigt vers le ciel, tandis que les rapaces filaient au-dessus de leur tête. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu de hiboux, même la nuit, et tous ces événements dissonants dans la même journée les interloquaient.

Mrs Dursley, cependant, ne remarqua rien d'anormal, et aucun hibou ne vint troubler sa matinée. Elle fit une énorme machine de blanc, donna des bonbons à son fils, téléphona à Yvonne, une experte dans les potins sur les stars de la chanson, calma six colères de son fils, fit la poussière sur toutes les étagères de la maison, et changea de chaîne de télévision vingt-huit fois d'affilée pour Dudley.

Elle se sentit de relativement bonne humeur jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi, heure à laquelle elle sortait chaque jour pour faire faire une promenade à Dudley. Elle l'habilla chaudement, le coiffa d'un volumineux bonnet à pompons violets et l'installa dans la poussette. Elle n'eut pas trop de difficultés cette fois, puisqu'il digérait toujours un déjeuner gargantuesque. Le cher ange se contenta de gratifier sa mère d'un vigoureux « VEUX PAS ! » et d'un rot tonitruant.

Satisfaite du vocabulaire étendu de son rejeton, Pétunia sortit de la maison d'un pas énergique. Elle prit le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle empruntait à l'ordinaire, à son grand déplaisir. Mais c'était nécessaire pour tourner le dos à la moto noire et la chasser de ses pensées.

Pétunia rumina encore quelques minutes avant d'oublier l'engin de malheur, et se consacra toute entière à la promenade. Les feuilles mortes tourbillonnaient autour de ses jambes, agitées par un vent glacé. Son petit Dudley n'aimait pas beaucoup sortir, surtout par ce temps-là, et elle tâcha d'atténuer les cahots provoqués par les graviers du chemin afin de lui rendre cela agréable. Occupée à prendre l'itinéraire le moins agité possible, elle ne remarqua pas la petite dame qui courait en travers de son chemin, et la percuta.

« — Prenez garde où vous mettez les pieds ! » S'offusqua-t-elle, rajustant fébrilement le bonnet de son fils.

Elle pinça les lèvres en reconnaissant la femme. Il s'agissait de Mrs Figg, une de leurs voisines. Une vieille folle dont toute la maison sentait le chou, et qui était obsédée par les innombrables chats qu'elle possédait ou avait possédé. Pétunia la soupçonnait de les enterrer tous dans son jardin, et de dépasser la limite autorisée de cadavres dans une parcelle de terrain. Aujourd'hui, la femme était échevelée, une lettre à la main, et portait un vieux tablier sur lequel la broderie d'un crapaud-buffle _gonflait et dégonflait son gosier_.

Mrs Dursley cligna des yeux, incertaine. Mrs Figg se hâta de froisser le tissu dans sa main, camouflant le batracien. Pétunia recula instinctivement d'un pas et la considéra avec méfiance. Non, cette fois-ci, elle avait dû rêver, se dit-elle. Mrs Figg n'était pas l'une des _leurs_. La pauvre fille était trop banale pour cela. Pétunia était fatiguée et préoccupée, voilà tout, cela lui donnait des hallucinations.

« — Un problème, Mrs Figg ? » Demanda-t-elle pour se donner l'air agréable.

La petite femme la regarda avec un mélange de stupéfaction, de joie extrême et de tristesse. Mrs Dursley n'avait encore jamais vue sa voisine si manifestement bouleversée. Les yeux de Pétunia descendirent jusqu'à la lettre froissée dans son poing.

« — Oh, non, aucun problème, fit-elle d'une voix étranglée qui sonna faux. Oh, par la barbe de… Je veux dire mon Dieu… C'est juste que… Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose d'extraordinaire… C'est merveilleux… Après… Après plus de cinquante ans… Il semblait que rien ne puisse l'arrêter et là… »

Elle en bégayait, sa voix entrecoupée par l'émotion. Soudainement, ses yeux ternes s'emplirent de larmes.

« — Oh, pardonnez-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une compassion qui fit reculer Pétunia d'un pas supplémentaire. C'est vraiment insensible de ma part de me réjouir comme ça. Tout cela doit être épouvantable à vivre pour vous. Toutes mes condoléances, Mrs Dursley. Sincèrement. »

Pétunia resta muette alors que Mrs Figg, qui reniflait pour s'empêcher de pleurer, tapotait son bras et s'enfuyait en courant. Interdite, elle la regarda regagner sa maison en claquant la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, un hibou, un gros hibou sombre au regard acéré, décolla par la fenêtre de sa voisine. Pétunia n'attendit pas plus et fit demi-tour au pas de charge, penchée sur la poussette pour protéger son Dudley en cas d'éventuelle attaque.

En apercevant sa maison, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, le calvaire de Pétunia n'était pas terminé. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle ne regardait plus le sol, et marcha sans le faire exprès sur une fiente de hibou qui la fit déraper. Elle cria de surprise et, écœurée, abandonna sa chaussure derrière elle. Elle entra en trombe chez elle et ferma de nouveau sa porte à double-tour, se faisant la promesse de ne plus la rouvrir cette fois, dusse-t-il y avoir une catastrophe.

Les surprises de la journée tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Cette image de crapaud, qui coassait et bondissait… Ce hibou… Elle se précipita dans le salon, saisit son téléphone et avait presque fini de composer le numéro du travail de Vernon lorsqu'elle changea d'avis. Elle reposa le combiné et se mordilla un ongle. Non. Il était inutile d'inquiéter son mari. Il avait déjà eu suffisamment de problèmes ce matin. C'était mauvais pour ses nerfs.

Mais tout de même… Tous ces signes… Etait-ce vraiment une coïncidence, comme elle se plaisait à le répéter ? Etait-ce, comme elle l'espérait, l'effet de son imagination ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle espérait une chose pareille, car elle détestait tout ce qui avait trait à l'imagination. Elle s'avança machinalement vers le mixeur et en contempla l'intérieur, où subsistaient des fragments de papier broyé, derniers vestiges de la lettre de Lily.

Aurait-elle dû la lire… ? Que se cachait-il derrière cette écriture tremblante, les g si fignolés d'ordinaire et qui soudain n'étaient plus que des pâtés… ? Courait-elle un danger ? Non… Les gens comme _eux_ étaient différents du commun des mortels. Ils pouvaient tout faire. Sa sœur était à l'abri, forcément.

_Toutes mes condoléances. _

Cet après-midi-là, il lui fut beaucoup plus difficile de se concentrer sur ses travaux domestiques. Elle était même si préoccupée qu'elle n'en espionna pas ses voisins, et remarqua à peine les cris des Hayle au sujet des fientes de hiboux qui couvraient le toit. A cinq heures trente, elle entendit la voiture de son mari rentrer et se composa une mine paisible. Vernon s'énerva contre quelque chose devant la maison, mais Pétunia supposa que ce devait-être la moto et ne l'interrogea pas plus avant, toujours décidée à ne pas parler à son mari de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ce fut plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, car sa présence la rassurait. Elle ne connaissait personne de sensé qui eût osé s'en prendre à la bedaine de Vernon Dursley.

Mr Dursley avait passé une journée agréable et parfaitement normale. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se borna à retenir de leur conversation hésitante, nerveuse, durant laquelle il ne cessa d'éviter son regard. Au cours du dîner, il lui détailla le nouveau contrat qu'il avait prévu de signer et les nombreuses fois où il avait houspillé sa secrétaire. De son côté, elle lâcha quelques commentaires sur les problèmes de famille de Mrs Hayle, et la façon de s'exprimer si gracieuse et subtile de leur petit Dudley.

Elle s'efforça de se conduire le plus normalement du monde et, après avoir mis Dudley au lit, alla préparer du thé pour elle et son mari. Alors que la bouilloire chauffait, elle jeta un regard irrité à la fenêtre. Pas de hibou cette fois, mais un son tout aussi agaçant.

Il faisait nuit et, quelque part dans le voisinage, un chien hurlait à la mort.

« — Il ne pourrait pas se taire ! » Rouspéta-t-elle, jetant vivement les sachets de thé dans le bol.

Sans doute était-ce un de ces chiens errants à la fourrure infestée de puces, et qui déposaient toujours leurs déjections aux endroits les plus inappropriés. Pétunia fronça le nez de dégoût, songeant à sa mésaventure de l'après-midi et la fiente dans laquelle elle avait marché. Elle avait jeté plus tôt sa chaussure intacte, se refusant à aller chercher l'autre en-dehors de chez elle.

Elle versa l'eau bouillante dans les tasses et les apporta au salon. Son mari regardait le journal télévisé, profondément enfoncé dans son fauteuil et l'air singulièrement raide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision et ne vit pas de nouvelles trop atroces, à l'exception des habituelles catastrophes dans les pays de l'Est, dictatures et attentats, qui se succédaient sans trêve depuis une éternité. Aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, en fait. Elle chassa vite le début de pitié qu'elle éprouvait pour ces gens en se disant qu'au moins, sa famille était à l'abri. Pas de problème concernant la Grande-Bretagne au journal. Apparemment la météo venait juste d'être annoncée.

« — Tu as entendu ce chien ? Commenta-t-elle avec une moue de désapprobation qui retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents. Il n'arrête pas son cirque depuis ton retour. »

Vernon grommela en hochant la tête. Il paraissait soucieux.

« — Je sais. Il était déjà là, ce matin, je l'ai vu devant le panneau qui indique le nom de la rue. Et tout à l'heure, j'ai dû le faire dégager de devant l'entrée. »

C'était donc contre le chien qu'il s'était énervé il y avait peu. Il avait le ton nerveux en racontant cela, et elle décida de ne pas insister. Cependant, Vernon s'éclaircit la gorge et commença avec hésitation :

« — Euh… Pétunia, ma chérie, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de ta sœur récemment ? »

Pétunia se figea. La lettre déchirée de Lily était comme imprimée sur sa rétine. Elle avait fait bien attention à ce que Vernon ne la voie pas, pourtant… Savait-il quelque chose ? Quelque chose dont elle-même n'avait pas connaissance, quelque chose que tout le monde savait mais qu'elle était la seule à ignorer, elle, sa propre sœur ?

_Toutes mes condoléances._

« — Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi ? »

Elle pouvait toujours prétendre qu'elle était furieuse qu'il ait prononcé son nom et non pas inquiète, sans qu'elle puisse déterminer exactement pourquoi. Elle faisait toujours semblant de ne pas avoir de sœur, et Vernon croyait dur comme fer que Pétunia ne pensait jamais à elle ni à son monde.

« — Ils ont dit un truc bizarre à la télé, grommela son mari. Des histoires de hiboux… D'étoiles filantes… Et il y avait tout un tas de gens qui avaient un drôle d'air aujourd'hui. »

Instantanément, Pétunia repensa à Mrs Figg, échevelée et en larmes, dont les mots l'avaient hantée toute l'après-midi. Sa gorge se noua. Espérant qu'il en dirait plus, elle lança :

« — Et alors ?

— Rien, se rétracta-t-il, je me disais que… Peut-être… ça avait quelque chose à voir avec… Sa bande… »

Elle s'efforça de ne rien répondre, mais le visage du propriétaire de la moto flottait dans son esprit à présent, aussi clairement que la lettre de Lily. Voyant son air crispé et la manière dont elle buvait son thé à petites gorgées, Vernon n'insista pas. Il n'osait visiblement pas prononcer le nom des Potter, craignant peut-être une crise de colère de son épouse. A la place il dit, d'un ton faussement dégagé qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à percer à jour :

« — Leur fils… Il a à peu près le même âge que Dudley, non ? »

Les craintes de Mrs Dursley quand à une éventuelle contamination de son petit trésor revinrent en force. A croire que Vernon le faisait exprès. Elle serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, retenant les mots furieux, la déception et la peur. _Il est né le 31 juillet_, songea-t-elle avec hargne. Comme si elle avait pu lui faire ainsi entendre ses pensées. Elle frémit. Quelle idée détestable. Ces gens lui faisaient envisager de ces horreurs… A la place, elle fit donc semblant de ne pas être sûre et rétorqua :

« — J'imagine.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Insista Mr Dursley. Howard, c'est ça ? »

Elle était sûre à présent qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, tout comme elle lui dissimulait une partie de la vérité à propos de sa journée. Lui si distant par rapport aux Potter, pourquoi sinon aurait-il posé toutes ces questions ? Elle fronça le nez. _Howard_. Non, seigneur. Le visage d'une petite fille rousse, rieur et constellé de taches de son, apparut dans son esprit. _« Howard, quel prénom horrible, Tunie ! On dirait celui d'un grand-père ! Non, moi, le prénom que je voudrais donner si j'avais un bébé, ce serait… »_

« — Harry, dit Pétunia, la bouche sèche. Un nom très ordinaire, très désagréable, si tu veux mon avis. »

Elle mentait. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le mensonge qu'elle maniait si bien prenait un goût amer. C'était elle qui avait dit ce prénom pour la première fois à Lily, alors qu'elles étaient toutes petites. C'était elle qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait la première. Et Lily, rêveuse, avait adopté ce prénom. _Harry. _Le rendant inutilisable, car souillé dans sa bouche de petite ignominie, entaché de son affection.

Pétunia ne voulait pas d'un prénom qui aurait pu lui rappeler sa sœur et les choses qu'elle appréciait, car les choses qu'elle appréciait étaient forcément anormales elles-aussi, pour avoir attiré son attention. Ne serait-ce que les fleurs des champs qu'elle aimait cueillir pour en faire de gros bouquets, ou les livres de Sherlock Holmes dont elle devinait toujours la fin, trop peu fantaisiste à son goût. Alors Pétunia l'avait banni à son tour, ce nom, tout comme elle avait bannie sa sœur.

_Harry._

Pétunia avait l'impression que Lily lui avait volé ce prénom, alors qu'au début elle avait eu envie de le partager. C'était elle qui le lui avait fait connaître et Lily se l'était approprié, le privant du droit de l'utiliser pour son bébé. Qui, à la place, avait été prénommé Dudley. Et pas _Harry_.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son enfant, qu'elle l'interpellait, Pétunia avait une hésitation. Minime, imperceptible, infâme. Le prénom qu'elle aurait voulu lui donner se pressant sur sa langue. A chaque fois qu'elle imaginait Harry, elle voyait son propre fils. Et quand elle voyait son propre fils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Harry lui ressemblait.

« — Ah oui, répondit finalement Mr Dursley d'une voix un peu étranglée, interrompant sa réflexion. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Ces mots ne firent qu'alourdir l'amertume qui pesait sur le cœur de Pétunia. Elle se sentit satisfaite en voyant le teint grisâtre de son mari alors qu'il considérait sa réponse. _Il n'avait qu'à pas ramener tout cela sur le tapis ! _Songea-t-elle férocement. Maintenant, qu'il se débrouille avec ce qu'il avait appris, quoi que cela puisse être. Et durant tout le reste de la soirée, qui se déroula dans un silence de plomb uniquement rompu par la télévision, elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer la peur qui commençait à forer sa place en elle, martelant les condoléances d'Arabella Figg.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot de plus à ce sujet tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour aller se coucher. Mrs Dursley se rendit dans la salle de bains et passa sur son visage un coton mouillé, imprégné de démaquillant. Habituellement, elle évitait son reflet alors qu'elle accomplissait cette action. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle observa donc, fascinée, les véritables contours de ses yeux réapparaître sous les petites touches de coton, et les taches de rousseur éclore une à une sur sa poitrine maigre, parsemée de milliers de petits grains.

Elle frissonna et referma vivement son peignoir, comme si elle avait surpris quelqu'un en train de l'espionner. Les reflets roux dans ses cheveux blonds la narguaient. Elle se promit d'acheter une bouteille de teinture et alla rejoindre son mari dans leur chambre.

Immédiatement, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Encore.

« — Vernon ? »

Mr Dursley avait une posture étrange, debout, immobile, à regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre. Lorsqu'il constata que sa femme l'avait vu, il eut un sourire nerveux et s'écarta rapidement, comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa. Une sensation gelée envahit tout son corps lorsqu'elle croisa, levés vers eux, braqués sur la fenêtre, deux yeux jaunes sauvages qui luisaient dans la nuit. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, le récit très ancien d'une malédiction lui revenant en mémoire… Puis elle s'aperçut de son erreur. La créature n'était pas un monstre.

C'était un gros chien noir hirsute, assis sur le muret de devant chez eux.

La bête émit un gémissement plaintif, puis un jappement. Elle semblait lui demander de descendre la rejoindre. La femme et le chien se fixèrent, comme s'ils se comprenaient parfaitement, sans avoir besoin de mots. Il y eut quelques secondes en suspens, durant lesquelles Pétunia eut le souffle coupé.

Devant chez elle. Ce… Ce démon osait venir devant chez elle… La regarder, comme ça, avec ces pupilles flamboyantes si… Tristes… Non !

Pétunia ferma sèchement les stores. Le chien aboya, puis laissa échapper un long geignement désespéré. Elle entendit cliqueter ses griffes dans la cour, puis il gratta le mur en gémissant pitoyablement. La suppliant de descendre, entendre ce qu'il avait à… dire… Son cœur battait la chamade, et ses mains tremblaient. Son mari demanda, inquiet :

« — Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chérie ? »

_Oui !_ Songea-t-elle avec force, les yeux étroitement clos pour retenir des larmes de détresse. _Oui, bien sûr que quelque chose ne va pas ! Parce que ça n'est jamais allé bien ! Jamais dans le sens qu'il fallait ! Jamais pour moi, toujours pour elle, toujours pour eux ! Et je les déteste, je vous déteste tous !_

A la place elle répondit, ravalant sa rancœur une fois de plus :

« — Il faudra chasser ce chien s'il revient, demain. Il risque de gratter les plans de tulipes. »

Elle évita d'un mouvement d'épaule la main hésitante de son mari, qui cherchait à la réconforter, et s'enfouit sous les draps. Elle se sentait mal, ses yeux la brûlaient et son cœur refusait de ralentir la cadence.

Son mari vint se coucher à ses côtés. Il s'agita longtemps, se tournant et se retournant dans le lit. Pétunia fit semblant d'être profondément endormie au bout d'un quart d'heure, temps qu'elle jugeait raisonnablement plausible. Puis, après quelques ronflements de son mari qu'elle réprima d'un coup de coude, elle parvint enfin à s'assoupir.

Elle sombra dans un rêve où sa sœur, réduite à la taille d'une miniature, la contemplait en silence de l'intérieur du mixeur. Ses mains étaient posées contre le verre. Ses yeux sinistres, morts, prenaient soudain l'apparence de ceux d'un gros hibou, qui s'envolait pour venir lui becqueter le visage. Au loin, un enfant pleurait. Dudley.

Ou Harry.

Tandis que Mrs Dursley se laissait emporter par un sommeil agité de cauchemars, le chien près de la maison, lui, ne montrait aucun signe de somnolence. Après un long moment passé à gratter tantôt le mur, tantôt la porte des Dursley, allant même jusqu'à se jucher sur ses pattes arrières pour appuyer son museau humide contre la sonnette, il abandonna. Il leva sa grosse tête noire au ciel, et poussa un long hurlement douloureux qui évoquait celui d'un loup. Puis il resta à regarder les nuages, mélancolique.

Abîmé dans ses pensées et ses rêves, il n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'une portière de voiture claqua dans la rue voisine, ni quand Mrs Dogson hurla de faire dégager cet animal bruyant, ni même quand deux hiboux passèrent au-dessus de lui. Il était presque minuit lorsqu'il bougea enfin, tournant la tête vers l'angle de la rue. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu un bruit. Rien, en tous cas, qui ait annoncé l'apparition soudaine et silencieuse qui venait de se produire : un homme avait surgi de nulle part dans une lueur bleutée. En le voyant avancer dans sa direction, le chien jappa et se redressa, sa queue touffue battant contre le sol.

L'homme était très vieux, mais se tenait droit et marchait d'un pas alerte. Sa haute silhouette dégageait une impression de majesté. Il était vêtu d'une façon qui aurait fait jaser les habitants de Privet Drive. Une lourde cape violette lui recouvrait les épaules, et balayait le sol par à-coups. Elle rendait sa silhouette imposante, mais lorsque ses bottes munies de boucles la soulevaient, on pouvait voir qu'il n'en était rien. En-dessous, il portait des habits plus ordinaires qui dévoilaient sa maigreur. Verts sombres, sans décorations et sans luxe, ils lui donnaient l'allure d'un vieux soldat éprouvé par la guerre. A sa ceinture, qui paraissait cercler les os et non la chair, une rangée de flacons emplis de liquides était accrochée.

Il avait un visage mince, à l'expression attentive. Les mèches de sa barbe, blanches et inégales, reposaient sur sa poitrine et donnaient l'impression d'avoir échappé de justesse à un incendie. Il en était de même pour ses cheveux, noués d'un cordon d'argent entre ses omoplates, et aux pointes noircies et rongées par les flammes. Son nez était tordu, sans doute cassé plusieurs fois sa peau sillonnée de rides, et criblée d'innombrables cicatrices et traces de brûlures récentes. Une coupure rouge mal refermée zébrait sa tempe gauche. Ses yeux bleus, bien qu'enfoncés dans leurs orbites par la fatigue et la privation, pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ils demeuraient incroyablement vivants, et ne cessaient de bouger dans un sens ou un autre.

Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.

Pour l'heure, ses lèvres étirées en un léger sourire, Albus Dumbledore examinait la grosse moto noire rangée contre le muret des Dursley. Il se pencha et s'accroupit avec une souplesse surprenante pour un si vieil homme. Puis il posa un doigt sur les pétales fermés de la tulipe autour de laquelle la chaîne était enroulée.

« — De la belle magie. » Dit-il d'un ton rêveur, et un brin admiratif.

La tulipe semblait ravie de la présence de cet homme, si bizarre soit-il. Elle avait entrouvert sa corolle, et à présent, sa couleur rougissait. La plante se dandinait sur sa tige, coquette, et Dumbledore eut un petit rire. Nul doute que si la fleur avait eu des membres humains, il l'aurait gratifiée d'un élégant baisemain. A la place, il rajouta un peu de terre sur certaines des racines qui dépassaient du sol, et se redressa sans un bruit.

Il sembla alors s'apercevoir qu'il était observé, car il leva brusquement les yeux vers le chien qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui à l'autre bout de la rue. L'animal gardait la tête penchée sur le côté, et la langue pendante. Dumbledore se détendit, alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, il paraissait prêt à bondir.

Pour une raison quelconque, la vue du chien parut l'attrister. Il murmura :

« — J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Plongeant la main sous sa cape, il tira de l'étui accroché à sa taille un long bâton de bois fin. Au moment où il le leva dans les airs, pliant son poignet en arrière et donnant un petit coup sec, tous les réverbères de la rue de Privet Drive s'éteignirent simultanément, en une rafale de petits claquements semblables à des pétards. Sa tâche accomplie, il baissa la baguette mais ne la rangea pas. Il la tenait d'une manière très particulière, comme une arme que l'on cesse de pointer pour ne pas paraître menaçant, mais dont le cran de sécurité est ôté. Elle le rendait encore plus impressionnant.

La main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette avait elle-aussi quelque chose d'étrange. Elle était gantée, et sous le cuir qui la recouvrait, on pouvait deviner des arêtes squelettiques. Le gant arrivait au-dessus du coude, comme ces protections qu'enfilent les dresseurs de rapaces pour ne pas que les serres leur griffent le bras.

Il ne restait plus aucune lumière dans la rue, à part deux points jaunes qui brillaient au loin : c'étaient les yeux du chien, toujours fixés sur lui. Si Pétunia Dursley avait encore été réveillée en cet instant, et avait regardé par la fenêtre, elle aurait été incapable de voir le moindre détail de ce qui se passait.

Dumbledore marcha jusqu'au numéro quatre de la rue, et observa la plaque dans un silence grave. Il tournait le dos au chien, qui finit par s'avancer vers lui en voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à venir de lui-même. La respiration de l'animal était plaintive, souffreteuse, comme s'il était blessé. Une fois parvenu tout près de l'homme, il poussa un aboiement bref, bien loin de ses hurlements déchirants. Cela sonnait comme un reproche, ou une interpellation. Dumbledore se contenta de dire :

« — J'imagine que je vous dois des explications, Sirius. »

Il se retourna pour regarder le chien, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dumbledore fixait à présent un homme aux traits tirés. Il était jeune, une vingtaine d'années, et très beau, bien qu'un peu maigre. Mais le désespoir qu'on lisait sur son visage lui donnait l'air plus vieux que son âge. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et ses prunelles sombres. La paire de goggles qui pendait autour de son cou et son blouson de cuir achevaient d'éliminer le doute : il s'agissait du propriétaire de la moto qui avait bouleversé le morne quotidien de Privet Drive. Il regardait Dumbledore avec des yeux fixes, écarquillés, comme s'il avait pu lire une réponse essentielle sur son visage. Il était très pâle.

Le premier mot qu'il parvint à articuler fut :

« — Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était rauque et éraillée, et rappelait les cris du chien. Dès qu'il eut posé cette question, il se mit à trembler maladivement.

« — Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il.

— Je suis navré, Sirius. » Fit Dumbledore tout bas.

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. A présent, il parlait précipitamment, sans reprendre son souffle, comme s'il avait attendu toute la journée pour déverser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« — Pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, _pourquoi_ n'avez-vous pas laissé James et Lily faire de moi leur Gardien du secret ? Avec moi, ils auraient été en sécurité ! Avec moi, ils seraient encore là ! Je n'aurais rien dit, même sous la torture, je serais resté caché, je les aurais protégé mieux que ce… Que ce… »

Il suffoquait. Albus Dumbledore répondit d'une voix sourde :

« — Confier le secret au jeune Barty Croupton paraissait être la meilleure solution, Sirius. Un Auror si prometteur et dévoué…

— Si _prometteur_ ? Si _dévoué_ ? »

Sirius Black éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, un rire terrible, qui tordit son beau visage en une expression presque démente. Puis le malheur voûta de nouveau ses épaules, qui tressaillirent sous la force des sanglots. Il se détourna pour ne pas croiser le regard navré de Dumbledore. Il reniflait et tâchait d'essuyer ses yeux rougis, derrière le rideau de cheveux noirs.

« — Si prometteur, fit-il tout bas, qu'il a réduit Trelawney en _miettes_. Des cendres, Dumbledore, c'est tout ce qui restait.

— Tout le monde déplore cette perte, Sirius.

— Pas autant que moi ! Fulmina le jeune homme. Cette pauvre Sybille… Elle venait juste d'entrer dans l'Ordre… Elle était tellement triste pour James qui était déjà m… M… Mort… Et pour Lily… »

Ce nom sembla briser toute sa résistance. Il chancela et alla s'écrouler sur le muret, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Dumbledore respecta quelques minutes son silence, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sans le regarder, il dit :

« — J'ai moi-même fait passer un entretien à Croupton Junior avant de lui confier ce poste. Vous savez bien à quel point je suis… Réservé… Envers les recrues qu'a pu former lui-même l'ancien chef du département des Aurors. A plus forte raison celles qu'il me recommande personnellement. Il semblait que pour une fois, nous avions à faire à quelqu'un de fiable. Je me suis trompé, Sirius, et je ne commettrai pas de nouveau cette erreur. S'il y a une faute à imputer à quelqu'un, c'est à moi qu'il faut l'attribuer. Pas à vous, cessez de vous flageller. Je suis seul responsable. »

Il inclina légèrement la tête, comme s'il lui donnait l'autorisation de le frapper s'il lui en venait l'envie. Mais Sirius Black tressaillit, horrifié à cette idée.

« — Professeur, répliqua-t-il, changeant brusquement son accusation en réconfort, ne dites pas de bêtises. Un garçon de si bonne famille, et si talentueux, personne n'aurait pu se douter que…

— Ah, la famille, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire sinistre. Ce n'est nullement une preuve de bonne foi, vous avez pu en faire l'expérience. Quant au talent, il est peut-être encore plus trompeur et dangereux. Du talent, j'en ai à foison, si vous me permettez cette absence de modestie, mais mes erreurs et mes négligences n'en sont que plus considérables. »

Il avait l'air épuisé en cet instant. Sirius hésita un peu, mains posées sur ses genoux, puis lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

« — C'est gentil, Sirius, le remercia Dumbledore d'un ton plus léger.

— De rien, professeur, répondit le jeune homme dont les joues pâles avaient pris une couleur rouge soutenue.

— Allons, allons. A présent, vous n'avez plus besoin de m'appeler ainsi. Et si nous étions encore à l'école, je vous aurais sans doute mis une retenue. Rester toute une journée à aboyer et vous lamenter dans un quartier Moldu…

— Vous aussi vous feriez peut-être cela, si on avait assassiné votre meilleur ami, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton acide, des larmes brillant de nouveau dans ses yeux noirs.

— Peut-être, en effet, murmura Dumbledore. Les gens au désespoir ont souvent des comportements curieux. »

Le nom de Trelawney flotta sur les lèvres de Sirius Black, mais il ne le prononça pas. A la place, il détourna les yeux, fixant obstinément un des réverbères éteints. Il semblait mal à l'aise et lançait au professeur des regards furtifs, comme hésitant à poser une question qui lui brûlait la langue. Dumbledore, lui, s'était perdu dans ses pensées, sans apparemment prêter attention à son débat intérieur.

« — Profe… Albus, dit finalement le jeune homme d'un ton déterminé, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de devenir Gardien du secret ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, comme s'il était content que le sujet vienne sur le tapis, ou qu'il était heureux de la ténacité de son ancien élève.

« — Je ne doute pas un instant de votre loyauté, Sirius, répondit-il lentement. Cependant, vous étiez une cible trop évidente. Il existe bien des moyens d'arracher une information à un sorcier. La mémoire, les souvenirs, n'ont plus de secrets pour Gellert Grindelwald depuis longtemps. La torture de même. Vous vous souvenez sans doute de ce qui est arrivé à votre cousine. »

Sirius Black frissonna, et un observateur n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la brise glaciale qui avait soudain agité ses cheveux longs, du nom de Gellert Grindelwald, ou bien de l'évocation de sa cousine.

« — Bien sûr que si, je m'en souviens, lâcha-t-il avec aigreur. Horrible, vraiment.

— Il n'y avait pas plus fidèle. C'était également une sorcière d'une grande habileté. Ce qui n'a pas empêché les serviteurs de Grindelwald de lui arracher un à un tous ses secrets, et la laisser dans l'état où chacun la connaît à présent. »

Sirius frémit de nouveau, et cette fois, il était évident qu'il repensait au sort de la jeune femme. Il croisait et décroisait ses mains sur ses genoux, nerveux. On sentait qu'il allait bientôt en venir au cœur du sujet.

« — Et… Parlant de ce qui est arrivé à ma cousine… Puisque celui qui a protégé les Londubat est, selon vous, l'un des seuls sorciers à pouvoir résister à ce genre de traitement… Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait… de _lui_… Le Gardien du secret des Potter ? »

Son ton était lourd de reproches. Dumbledore hocha la tête. Ses yeux bleus ne le regardaient pas, ils semblaient réexaminer ses propres choix, et les jauger.

« — Comme je l'ai dit, mes erreurs sont considérables. Je pensais, j'étais même certain que Grindelwald choisirait les Londubat pour cible, et délaisserait les Potter. Il semblerait que malheureusement, il ait appris plus que ce que je ne le pensais durant ces dernières années, et n'ait pas choisi de restreindre ses critères à la pureté du sang. »

Il s'interrompit. Fouillant sous sa cape, il effleura plusieurs fioles et flasques accrochées à sa ceinture, puis choisit un esquimau à l'emballage orné de dessins de citrons. Il le déchira calmement sous le regard dérouté de Sirius.

« — J'ai donc accordé mes priorités à ce que je pensais être les siennes, et j'ai choisi pour Neville l'homme que je pensais être le gardien le plus sûr, capable de tenir tête à Gellert Grindelwald si jamais cela s'avérait nécessaire. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air sombre, ne touchant pas à son esquimau malgré qu'il l'ait entièrement déballé.

« — Je dois également vous avouer que, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je conserve une certaine réserve à son égard. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'affilier aux Londubat. J'ai pensé… J'ai préféré l'éloigner de la famille Potter.

— Une certaine réserve ? »

Sirius avait l'air soulagé et décontenancé à la fois. Il fronçait de plus belle ses épais sourcils noirs, tentant de déchiffrer les traits de Dumbledore dans l'obscurité. Il se fit violence quelques instants, puis déclara tout à trac :

« — Certes, il n'est pas recommandable, mais… Enfin, il déteste Grindelwald. Et c'est peu de le dire.

— En effet, c'est un point dont personne ne peut douter, confirma Dumbledore, qui semblait satisfait à cette idée. Il a des raisons pour le moins logiques de le haïr. Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne rejoindra jamais son armée. En revanche, et c'est le point sur lequel je demeure méfiant, je suis également certain qu'il est prêt à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour le vaincre, même les moins honorables. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que pour lui, la fin justifie les moyens. »

Sirius attendit à peine qu'il ait achevé sa phrase pour poursuivre :

« — Mais enfin, vous lui avez confié un poste, Dumbledore ! Comment avez-vous pu le faire Gardien du secret des Londubat, et de surcroit lui donner du travail, si vous n'avez pas confiance en lui ? Si vous pensez qu'il est du côté des forces du mal ? »

Dumbledore sembla soudain absorbé par la contemplation du ciel nuageux, comme l'avait été le chien en début de soirée. Il se donna un moment pour répondre.

« — Je ne pense pas _précisément_ qu'il est du côté des forces du mal, comme vous le dites Sirius. Je crois en revanche qu'il est prêt à les utiliser afin de détruire ce qui selon lui est encore plus diabolique.

— Et c'est cet homme-_là_ que vous avez fait professeur ? »

Sirius était exaspéré de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Dumbledore mordit dans son esquimau au citron et reprit d'une voix tranquille :

« — En des temps si troublés, je souhaitais offrir la meilleure protection possible aux élèves de l'école. Il est le plus qualifié dans son domaine. Un spécialiste comme on en rencontre peu. Vous-même n'avez pas eu à vous plaindre de son enseignement, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, concéda Sirius avec raideur. Mais…

— Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, l'apaisa-t-il. Disons que le garder à l'école me permettait de garder un œil sur lui, et de limiter ses… Débordements. Ensuite, les Londubat ne l'intéressent que très peu, malgré la potentialité du petit Neville. Ce qui le fascine dans sa quête acharnée pour tuer Grindelwald, ce sont les Potter ou, pour être plus exact, leurs origines familiales. »

Sirius se figea. Il tourna un regard pénétrant vers Dumbledore, qui mangeait toujours son esquimau. Jamais un chien, ou un homme, n'avait fixé le professeur si intensément.

« — Vous voulez dire… Les Pevere…

— Il y a des noms, l'interrompit fermement Dumbledore, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas prononcer à voix haute.

— Je pensais que la peur d'un nom accroissait la peur de la chose elle-même, l'imita Sirius avec un zeste d'ironie.

— Certes. Mais ce n'est pas la peur qui me fait taire ce nom. Plutôt la prudence. Aussi sûr que cette tulipe se fait belle à l'approche d'un homme, n'importe quoi peut avoir des oreilles de nos jours. Même l'objet le plus inattendu. »

A la mention de la tulipe, Sirius parût légèrement embarrassé, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une réprimande. Mais le professeur Dumbledore souriait, tournant le bâton de la glace entre ses doigts.

« — C'est vraiment charmant, cette chaîne antivol, commenta-t-il d'un air joyeux. C'est vous qui l'avez créée, je présume ?

— En effet, murmura Sirius, se renfonçant dans son manteau de cuir pour couper le vent glacé. Lily m'avait donné l'idée. »

Son visage se crispa de nouveau. Tous deux restèrent silencieux un long moment, puis Sirius demanda :

« — Mais cette moto n'a pas été très remarquée, comparée aux autres événements de la journée, n'est-ce pas ? Les hiboux, les rumeurs qui circulent… Tous ces gens qui sont sortis dans les rues en habits de sorciers…

— En effet. Il m'a semblé que Dedalus Diggle avait créé un véritable feu d'artifice dans la région du Kent. Magnifique, soit dit en passant.

— Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit, Dumbledore, sur les raisons de sa fuite ? Le coupa Sirius. Ce qui a fait battre en retraite Gellert Grindelwald, jusqu'à le pousser à quitter le pays qu'il avait mis tant de temps à atteindre ? »

Apparemment, Sirius Black venait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, la véritable raison qui l'avait décidé à attendre toute la journée dehors, par une température glaciale. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention de croire ce que « tout le monde » disait tant que Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Dumbledore, cependant, était occupé à choisir un autre esquimau et ne lui répondit pas.

« — Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit Sirius, c'est que Grindelwald est venu hier soir à Bristol pour y chercher Lily, qui était toute seule parce que J… James… Etait déjà m… Mort… Il y a trois jours… »

Sa voix s'éteignit, puis il se reprit :

« — A ce qu'on dit, Lily a cherché à l'arrêter mais… Mais il l'a… Tuée… »

Dumbledore inclina la tête. Sirius avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, mais parvint à dire d'une voix tremblante :

« — Et ce n'est pas tout… On dit qu'il a voulu tuer Harry… Ce pauvre Harry, qui a à peine un an… Mais qu'il a soudain reculé… Qu'il est parti de la maison en courant, sans le toucher… Et, alors qu'il venait tout juste de passer les frontières de la Grande Bretagne avec ses fidèles, après tant de tentatives avortées… Qu'il a repris ses troupes et s'est retiré dans une véritable débâcle. »

Dumbledore ne dit rien.

« — C'est… C'est vrai ? Bredouilla Sirius. C'est vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé ? Il n'a même pas pu _lancer un sort_ à Harry, un petit garçon, et il s'est enfui ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait… Tous les gens qu'il a tués… Il n'aurait pas pu être pris de pitié, si ? Rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter… Sa conquête était fulgurante… Mais, au nom du ciel, _comment_ se fait-il que Harry ait pu en réchapper ? Sans une égratignure ? Que sa simple vue l'ait… Chassé ?

— On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore. On ne saura peut-être jamais. »

Sirius n'y tint plus, et se leva pour faire quelques pas titubants dans l'allée. Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée, il sortit un kleenex de son blouson de moto et se moucha bruyamment.

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration, sortit de sa poche une montre en or, et la consulta. Ses douze aiguilles et les petites planètes qui tournaient au bord du cadran devaient avoir un sens pour lui, car il remit la montre dans sa poche d'un air satisfait.

« — J'imagine que c'est Hagrid qui vous a dit que je me trouvais ici ?

— Oui, admit Sirius. Il était navré de ne pas pouvoir venir comme vous le lui avez demandé. Mais il s'est battu contre cette immondice de Malefoy pour le ramener en cellule, et bien sûr, il est cloué à Sainte Mangouste par un maléfice. J'espère qu'au moins, cet empaffé de Lucius sera devenu intégralement chauve. » Reprit-il férocement.

Puis il fit volte-face, ses lourdes bottes claquant sur la chaussée. Les mains sur les hanches, il arborait soudain une expression méfiante, sur la défensive.

« — Je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit ?

— Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. »

Il avait prononcé soigneusement chacun de ces mots, sachant parfaitement l'effet qu'ils allaient produire sur son interlocuteur. Et en effet, cette annonce retira toute couleur restante du visage de Sirius. Pendant une bonne minute, il en resta muet. Puis il s'écria sans prévenir, menaçant de réveiller tout Privet Drive :

« — NON ! Dumbledore, cette fois-ci c'est trop ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! (Il pointa un doigt tremblant de rage sur le numéro quatre de la rue). Je les connais, ces gens ! Je connais sa tante, cette femme horrible qui n'a pas changé un détail à sa routine malgré la mort de sa sœur ! C'est MOI le parrain de Harry ! Je suis celui à qui James et Lily ont confié sa garde s'ils venaient à disparaître ! J'ai des droits, Dumbledore, je suis son tuteur légal et j'exige, vous entendez, _j'exige_ de le récupérer !

— Vous en parlez comme d'un objet, Sirius, fit Dumbledore avec une certaine froideur. Comme le dernier souvenir de James et Lily. Mais un enfant n'est pas un souvenir, peu importe combien il ressemble à ses parents. Un enfant a besoin d'une famille stable pour grandir. Pas d'un jeune homme qui bringuebale de droite à gauche, combattant Grindelwald la plupart du temps et ne se souciant guère de se faire repérer par les Moldus. »

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui donner une gifle. Les joues de Sirius s'empourprèrent et il recula d'un pas. Pour compenser, sa voix se haussa à chaque mot, fielleuse :

« — Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le retirer ! Je refuse, vous m'entendez ? Et je me battrais s'il le faut pour avoir sa garde ! »

Il serrait les poings, défiant, le menton levé. La colère le grandissait, et le faisait paraître intimidant. Ce n'était manifestement pas le genre d'homme à plier devant n'importe qui, et même Vernon Dursley aurait hésité à s'en prendre à ce jeune homme révolté, aux mâchoires serrées et aux yeux farouches comme ceux d'un animal. Ce n'était cependant rien à côté de Dumbledore, dont les propres yeux avaient cessé de pétiller. Soudain, il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un vieillard. Chaque poche d'ombre dans son visage creusé de rides et de blessures devenait terrifiante.

« — Vous voulez m'intenter un procès, Sirius ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix parfaitement calme, mais glacée. Vous voulez me traîner en justice ? Je vous conseille de bien réfléchir, et de vous demander si vous avez une chance de gagner sans dommages. Pensez-vous un instant que si je n'avais pas d'excellentes raisons, je remettrais Harry à quelqu'un d'autre que vous ? Pensez-vous vraiment que j'irais contre son intérêt ? Ou que mon jugement est altéré, peut-être ? »

Son visage maigre, sa silhouette mangée par l'ombre, tout irradiait d'une aura de puissance palpable, comme une odeur de métal brûlant. Sirius pâlit, et fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Depuis le début de la discussion, il n'avait pas été aussi livide.

« — Je _peux_ m'occuper de lui, Dumbledore ! » Répliqua-t-il malgré tout.

Mais sa voix était déjà moins assurée, signe que le vieux sorcier avait touché juste. Dumbledore perdit un peu de son aura effrayante, et soupira.

« — Vous êtes très jeune, Sirius.

— Du même âge que James et Lily !

— Mais ils étaient ses parents. Vous sentez-vous prêt à délaisser toute activité risquée ou peu légale, les escapades avec vos camarades, à consacrer vos jours et vos nuits à un enfant qui aura besoin de vous à chaque instant ? Un bébé, ce n'est pas un jouet, Sirius. C'est une responsabilité écrasante, que vous ne pourrez pas déléguer à quelqu'un d'autre à chaque fois que vous serez un peu fatigué, ou que vous aurez envie de faire une ballade à moto. Est-ce que vous me comprenez ? »

A présent, de grosses larmes brillantes coulaient sur le visage de Sirius. Son expression était anéantie.

« — Mais je l'aime, Harry ! Reprit-il d'une voix si étouffée, si fluette, qu'elle ne semblait pas appartenir au même homme. Je ferais de mon mieux, je vous le jure. »

Dumbledore se leva et fit quelques pas, serrant doucement l'épaule du jeune homme en pleurs. Il le ramena vers le muret à petits pas.

« — Je sais que vous l'aimez, chuchota Albus. Vous ne serez pas séparés toute votre vie. Il est d'ores et déjà inscrit à Poudlard, vous le reverrez lorsque le temps sera venu pour lui de retrouver notre monde. Mais ceci est le meilleur endroit pour lui. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout lorsqu'il sera grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre.

— Une lettre ? Répéta Sirius d'une voix éteinte, en se rasseyant sur le muret. Dumbledore, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible d'expliquer tout cela dans une lettre ? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre Harry ! Il va devenir célèbre ! Une véritable légende vivante ! On écrira des livres sur lui ! Tous les enfants sorciers de Grande-Bretagne connaîtront son nom !

— C'est vrai, dit Dumbledore en le regardant d'un air très sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Etre célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à parler et à marcher ! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir ! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'assumer ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche. Il parut changer d'avis, avala sa salive et répondit au prix d'un effort visible :

« — Si… Si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui… »

Dumbledore acquiesça avec douceur, puis sortit de nouveau sa montre étrange, et la consulta. Sirius le regarda faire avec une curiosité morose et demanda :

« — Comment Harry va-t-il arriver jusqu'ici ? »

Il examinait avec suspicion la cape de Dumbledore, comme s'il pensait que son filleul était peut-être caché dessous.

« — Justement, murmura Dumbledore, je crois qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. _Il_ est toujours à l'heure. »

Sirius plissa les yeux, déconcerté, puis les écarquilla lorsqu'il comprit. Un rire nerveux sortit de sa gorge.

« — Vous êtes incompréhensible, Dumbledore. Ne venez-vous pas de me dire qu'il n'était pas sage de _le_ laisser approcher de Harry ?

— Et ne viens-je pas de vous dire, répliqua Dumbledore poliment mais fermement, que mes erreurs nous avaient déjà coûté beaucoup, à tous ? Après mon duel raté et la trahison de Croupton…

— Professeur, s'offusqua Sirius, personne ne vous en veut de votre défaite ! Vous avez été lui faire face, ce que personne n'avait osé auparavant ! Grindelwald est surpuissant, et il est déjà heureux que vous soyez parvenu à en revenir. Imaginez la catastrophe si vous aviez été retenu plus longtemps à Nurmengra…

— …j'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux, au contraire de mes premières suppositions… Reprit Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. …essayer de rapprocher ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être. Malgré leurs différences. C'est pourquoi je l'ai envoyé chercher Harry. Au final, l'absence de notre cher Rubeus tombe plutôt bien, en-dehors du fait qu'il a sûrement fait perdre de sa superbe à la chevelure de Lucius Malefoy, bien sûr.

— Cet _homme_ n'aime personne, rétorqua vivement Sirius, ignorant sa dernière phrase. Enfant ou adulte, doué ou pas, ça ne fait aucune différence. C'est peut-être un génie, mais il n'a pas de cœur.

— Sur ce point, dit Dumbledore d'une voix très, très basse, je pense que vous vous trompez. Je pense que tout le monde se trompe. Même moi peut-être. »

Puis il se redressa, époussetant sa robe le plus naturellement du monde, et annonça calmement :

« — Tenez. Le voilà. »

Sirius sursauta et se retourna d'un bond, scrutant les alentours. Dumbledore, lui, resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Ses yeux étincelèrent brièvement derrière ses lunettes. Il contemplait pensivement le ciel, caressant avec sa main gantée les effilochures de sa barbe. Sur le muret, il ne restait plus trace des esquimaux au citron, des bâtonnets de bois ou bien des emballages, comme si ceux-ci n'avaient jamais existé.

Tout d'abord, ils ne virent rien, n'entendirent rien. La nuit était parfaitement silencieuse. Même le hibou perché sur la cheminée de Mrs Figg avait cessé ses hululements, ses gros yeux jaunes braqués dans la même direction qu'eux. Le ciel sombre, où la lune faisait de timides apparitions entre les nuages, ne laissait rien voir d'inhabituel.

Puis il y eut un bruit infime, celui d'un froissement, comme lorsque le vent gonfle du tissu. Une forme noire, tel un immense oiseau sinistre, se découpa sur la lune qui venait de ressurgir. Sirius serra les dents, et sa baguette glissa hors de sa manche pour atterrir dans sa paume. Il l'agita et son extrémité devenue lumineuse nimba la rue d'une lumière fantomatique. Sirius sembla rassuré de voir à quoi il avait à faire. Dumbledore, lui, ne bougea pas, observant sans un mot la créature qui planait dans la nuit. Elle avançait vite, fendant l'air sans autres bruits qu'un sifflement ténu et cet imperceptible froissement de soies qu'ils avaient entendu tous deux. Sirius prit une grande inspiration.

« — Je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, plus pour lui-même que pour Dumbledore. Saleté de magie noire. »

La chose était au bout de la rue, à présent. Elle resta quelques instants en apesanteur, sans support, volant à moindre vitesse. Les pans de sa cape flottaient derrière elle comme des ailes. Puis ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Immédiatement, un claquement sec et preste de pas se fit entendre. L'homme – car il s'agissait bien d'un homme – n'avait pas été ralenti par son atterrissage, et il continua de s'avancer vers eux comme s'il avait toujours marché dans cette allée. Visiblement, il avait l'habitude de ce moyen de transport.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la lumière émise par Sirius, on le distinguait mieux. Il était très grand, et d'une maigreur inquiétante. Son visage blafard paraissait luire dans les ténèbres. Il ressemblait à une tête de mort, avec ses lèvres blanches quasi-inexistantes, les veines sombres entrelacées sur son crâne, semblables à des fissures, et surtout son nez. Un nez mutilé, aux narines réduites à deux fentes, comme celles des serpents. Elles palpitaient et frémissaient sans cesse, reniflant les odeurs de la nuit.

La seule chose d'humain chez lui, c'était ses yeux. De loin, ils avaient quelque chose d'aussi inquiétant que le reste, car ils donnaient l'impression d'être deux orbites vides. Mais une fois que l'on s'en rapprochait, on pouvait constater que la lumière se reflétait dans des iris aussi sombres que la pupille, au point que les deux se confondaient. Des yeux noirs à la fois gelés et brûlants, distants et calculateurs, emplis de vitalité et d'une intelligence terrible.

L'homme était vêtu d'habits sombres et bien coupés, faits pour ne pas entraver les mouvements, et enveloppé d'une grande cape dont les pans flottaient autour de ses chevilles. En revanche, il les avait ramenés contre lui au niveau de sa poitrine. Une bosse gonflait là le tissu, et qui ne pouvait simplement être causée par ses bras resserrés sous la cape.

Lorsque l'homme parvint à leur hauteur, il fusilla Sirius du regard, ses yeux se plissant à cause de la lumière.

« — Black, l'interpella-t-il sèchement, éteignez-moi ça tout de suite. Les Moldus ne sont pas stupides, ils vont nous voir. »

Sa voix était à l'image de son physique : froide et aigüe, sans concession.

« — Bonsoir à vous aussi, _professeur_ ! Railla Sirius en éteignant sa baguette d'un geste. J'avais oublié : un malheureux Lumos suffit à attiser les soupçons, mais en revanche, un sortilège de magie noire permettant de voler de Bristol jusqu'à Privet Drive, c'est tout à fait acceptable.

— Vous auriez préféré que je ne m'acquitte pas de ma mission ? Demanda-t-il de cette même voix glacée, haussant un sourcil inexistant. Dumbledore, ne m'avez-vous pas demandé de venir le plus vite possible, précisant que c'était urgent, que Hagrid n'était plus à même de faire ce travail si _important_…

— Je vois que vous êtes parfaitement remis, Tom, commenta Dumbledore d'un ton léger qui tranchait avec ceux des deux autres. Je suis heureux de constater que les sortilèges de Gregorovitch n'ont pas entamé votre verve. »

Il était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Le dénommé Tom, en revanche, plissa encore davantage les yeux et cracha :

« — Un maléfice si médiocre n'aurait pas pu entamer quoi que ce _sss_soit, Dumbledore.

— Oh là là, persiffla Sirius. Attention, professeur Gaunt, votre langage vire au Fourchelang…

— Black ! »

De toute évidence, les altercations entre eux étaient monnaie courante. Ils s'avancèrent tous deux d'un pas, bouillants de colère, mais un mouvement bref sous la cape de Gaunt les stoppa immédiatement. Le visage du nouveau venu changea d'expression pour prendre un air entre l'irritation et la panique. Sirius lui-même était déconcerté, les yeux fixés sur cette bosse au niveau de la poitrine de son ancien professeur. Celui-ci la remonta contre lui, pour s'assurer une position plus confortable, et lança à Sirius un regard venimeux. On voyait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, furieux contre le monde entier.

« — Si vous le réveillez, je vous jure que vous rejoindrez Rubeus à l'hôpital en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! » Feula-t-il à voix plus basse.

Mais Sirius ne semblait pas effrayé le moins du monde. Hypnotisé, il s'était approché à pas cette fois prudents, pour regarder de quoi il retournait. Le professeur, avec un soupir agacé, balaya la cape afin qu'il puisse voir.

Là, blotti contre la poitrine décharnée, enroulé dans un tas de couvertures, un bébé dormait profondément. On ne voyait pas grand-chose de lui, à part une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais et une petite main étroitement refermée sur la veste du professeur. Le contraste était saisissant entre cet homme squelettique, sans compassion et sans chaleur, et cette main accrochée à lui dans un abandon total. Gaunt parut encore plus mal à l'aise en le constatant, et ramena la cape sur l'enfant assoupi.

« — Suffit ! Fit-il, sa voix claquant comme un fouet. Vous puez, Black, vous allez lui refiler je ne sais quoi. Où êtes-vous encore allé fourrer votre nez ? »

Avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre quelque chose de tout aussi cinglant, le professeur Dumbledore intervint, s'avançant entre eux l'air de rien pour les séparer.

« — Vous n'avez pas eu de problème ?

— Non, répondit Gaunt, respirant lentement par le nez pour se calmer. Je l'ai récupéré dans son berceau, puis suis reparti tout de suite. Il s'est pas mal agité au début, mais il a fini par se calmer.

— Quelle surprise, murmura Sirius. Qui voudrait s'endormir alors que vous êtes dans les parages ? »

Mais le mordant de ses paroles était moindre, car il était de nouveau absorbé par la vue du bébé. Dumbledore l'examina à son tour. Comme la rumeur le prétendait, il n'avait de blessure d'aucune sorte, pas même une égratignure.

« — Impressionnant, souffla Albus, ses yeux bleus perçants contemplant le visage poupin, la bouche arrondie en un « o » muet, et enfin – ils luisirent d'intérêt –, les doigts cramponnés du bébé. Vraiment très impressionnant. »

Gaunt paraissait extrêmement énervé de toute cette attention, et de nouveau, s'empressa de soustraire l'enfant à leur vue en rabattant la cape sur lui.

« — C'est un bébé, répliqua-t-il froidement. Juste un bébé. On peut savoir ce que vous comptez en faire, Dumbledore ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le réprimander pour avoir parlé d'Harry comme d'un objet insignifiant. Mais encore une fois, Dumbledore préféra couper court à la dispute.

« — Le remettre à son oncle et à sa tante, comme Hagrid a dû vous l'expliquer, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

— Pourquoi y verrais-je un inconvénient ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur le numéro quatre de la rue avec une telle désapprobation, un tel mépris, qu'on voyait qu'il aurait aimé avoir véritablement son mot à dire. En cet instant, avec ses lèvres minces pincées, il ressemblait à la tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle avait appris l'existence de la colonie de cafards qui nichait dans le sous-sol de sa maison.

« — Des Moldus ? Renifla-t-il.

— Oui, exactement, dit Dumbledore qui scrutait attentivement son visage. Des Moldus.

— Sont-ils déjà au courant de notre existence ?

— Oui. Cela devrait être plus simple pour eux, ainsi. »

Tom Gaunt semblait en douter fortement, mais il n'ajouta rien. Dumbledore tendit les bras pour prendre l'enfant, mais en voyant que Gaunt ne faisait pas mine de bouger, il le lui laissa et déposa une lettre jaunie, à l'adresse écrite à l'encre vert émeraude, sur le petit tas de couvertures.

« — Je… »

Tous deux se retournèrent. Sirius, désemparé, était de nouveau sur le point de pleurer, et ne se contenait que parce que Gaunt était là.

« — Je veux lui dire au-revoir. » Réclama-t-il brusquement, avec un air de défi.

Le professeur Gaunt leva les yeux au ciel et détourna la tête. Cette fois cependant, il semblait plus gêné qu'en colère, et laissa Sirius caresser le front du petit garçon, puis l'embrasser. Black se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se hâta de marcher un peu plus loin, pour ne pas laisser transparaître son chagrin. Le regard du professeur Gaunt était éteint, presque désolé. Au bout de l'allée, Sirius croisa les bras, refusant de regarder la scène.

Gaunt enjamba le muret du jardin, et se dirigea de son pas souple vers le palier des Dursley. Arrivé là, il contempla la porte comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé et se tourna vers Dumbledore, sa cape bruissant autour de lui. Pour la première fois, il était clairement indécis.

« — Je le laisse par terre ? » Demanda-t-il abruptement.

Dumbledore, qui avait perdu tout entrain, lui répondit par l'affirmative. A contrecœur, Gaunt se pencha pour déposer sur le sol le petit tas de couvertures. Il s'appliqua à desserrer l'étreinte du bébé, qui s'accrochait encore à sa veste. Au dernier moment, comme un au-revoir, la petite main se referma sur l'index de l'homme, pressant le doigt osseux. Gaunt se figea. Puis il détacha la main de lui et se recula, sans un bruit, sans se retourner.

L'abandon de l'enfant avait duré moins d'une minute. La guerre, c'était la guerre. Il ne fallait pas s'attendrir. Dans la même foulée, pressé de fuir ce lieu, Gaunt adressa un signe de tête à Dumbledore alors qu'il passait devant lui.

« — Au-revoir, Dumbledore. » Dit-il simplement.

Puis il dépassa Black, toujours au bout de la rue et, sans lui accorder un mot, décolla et s'éleva dans le ciel. Il disparut progressivement, devenant de plus en plus petit, la taille d'un oiseau, celle d'une tête d'épingle, puis plus rien. Il avait disparu, laissant derrière lui une croissante impression de malaise.

Dumbledore soupira et leva sa baguette, lui faisant décrire un demi-cercle. Les lumières des réverbères se rallumèrent toutes en même temps. Privet Drive fut soudain baignée d'une lumière orangée, et Dumbledore distingua un chien gémissant, la truffe entre les pattes, à l'angle de la rue. Sa silhouette se troubla deux ou trois fois, hésitant entre l'homme et la bête. Puis Sirius Black se releva pour détacher sa chaîne antivol, avec des gestes saccadés et mécaniques. Il libéra la tulipe d'un coup de baguette puis, essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, enfourcha la moto et mit le moteur en route. Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut à son tour.

Dumbledore, resté seul, fit alors volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il aperçut en partant le tas de couvertures devant la porte du numéro quatre.

« — Bonne chance, Harry. » Murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape.

Une brise agita les haies de Privet Drive. La rue était propre et silencieuse sous un ciel d'encre. Jamais on n'aurait imaginé que des événements extraordinaires puissent se dérouler dans un tel endroit.

Harry Potter se retourna sous les couvertures sans se réveiller, cherchant cette source de tiédeur qui l'avait réchauffé pendant ce long vol entre les nuages gorgés de pluie. Cherchant ce battement de cœur qui avait bercé son sommeil. Il ne les trouva pas. A la place du tissu, sa main se referma sur la lettre posée à côté de lui. Et il continua de dormir, rêvant à cet homme étrange qui l'avait tiré de son berceau, sans savoir que ce simple geste de baisser sa baguette et le prendre contre lui changeait leurs vies pour toujours. Sans savoir qu'ils se reverraient, mais que leur prochain regard ne serait échangé que dix ans plus tard, grâce à une lettre jaunie et cachetée telle que celle qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Dix ans si longs. Dix ans si brefs.

Il ne savait pas davantage qu'en ce moment même, les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne fêtaient leur toute première victoire depuis des décennies. Il ne savait pas que des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu'ils levaient leur verre en murmurant : « A la santé de Harry Potter. Le survivant ! »

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. Tous font, comme lui, entre trente et quarante pages. Le prochain sera titré "Du goût culinaire des fleurs", et paraîtra vers la fin du mois de novembre (la moitié du mois si je parviens à me constituer un troisième chapitre d'avance). Ah oui, et s'il y a des phrases étranges dans le chapitre, c'est que le site a certainement supprimé un point-virgule. Je l'ai relu une fois posté, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une erreur.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de votre lecture !

**Petite update :** Plusieurs d'entre vous pointent des incohérences du doigt, je n'avais pas prévu ça^^'. C'est de ma faute, j'ai dû mal m'exprimer quand j'ai précisé le genre de la fic. Certains choix peuvent paraître vraiment étranges (la place accordée à certains personnages par exemple), mais c'est voulu. C'est fait pour que vous vous demandiez "mais que diable s'est-il passé pour que cette personne agisse ainsi" ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans une _réalité alternative_. Cela signifie que les personnages ont un tout autre passé que celui que nous connaissons, et donc forcément, d'autres réactions. Vous en saurez plus bientôt, mais d'ici, là, un peu de patience...


	2. Du goût culinaire des fleurs

Note de l'auteur :

Merci pour l'accueil incroyable que vous avez réservé à cette histoire, je suis très touchée. J'ai répondu à ceux qui avaient un compte sur le site, et remercie les anonymes : Lilou, Le lézard bleu, Mistyeyes, Neokiller, Louise, et Vicky. Quant à ceux qui ont mis la fic en favori ou en suivi, je vous remercie également, et vous invite à me laisser un petit mot si vous en avez le temps. Ne soyez pas timides, je ne mords pas.

Dans ce chapitre, je ne reprends presque plus de phrases de JKR. Je demeure proche de son style pour ne pas opérer de transition trop brutale, mais je vous préviens tout de même. Je m'efforcerai toujours de rester respectueuse de l'univers, dans le ton et la caractérisation, mais ma patte s'y greffera indéniablement, et ce de plus en plus à mesure qu'avancera l'histoire. Je vous le dis maintenant, pour ne pas décevoir des gens qui s'attendraient au contraire.

Cette fois, il doit y avoir moins de dix phrases ou bouts de phrases en commun avec _l'Ecole des sorciers. _En plus des citations, il y a aussi un tas de clins d'œil aux autres tomes de la saga. Saurez-vous les retrouver ? Et sans tricher : on n'ouvre pas les livres !

Rating : K+, et pas de changement de rating jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient toujours à JK Rowling, qu'elle soit bénie.

Musique : _"Visit to the zoo and letters from Hogwarts"_, de John Williams.

Une excellente lecture à tous !

* * *

**-****2****-**

**DU GOÛT CULINAIRE DES FLEURS**

.

_« Brusquement, les dents s'écartèrent, et Spic découvrit les profondeurs cramoisies de l'arbre sanguinaire. Celui-ci bavait et salivait bruyamment, dégageant une puanteur atroce. [...] Tout à coup, l'arbre, pris d'une quinte de toux, relâcha de nouveau son étreinte. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette chose piquante qui lui irritait la gorge. »_

Chroniques du bout du monde : 

Par-delà les Grands bois

Paul Stewart et Chris Riddell

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se leva ce jour-là sur Privet Drive, près de dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le mardi de sinistre mémoire. Ses habitants s'étaient empressés d'oublier l'énorme moto, mystérieusement évanouie le jour suivant son apparition, et de déraciner la tulipe qui avait mis à terre tous les hommes du voisinage. Etonnamment, celle-ci était redevenue inerte dès lors que la chaîne n'y avait plus été accrochée, et n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Pour faire bonne mesure, Mrs Hayle avait même donné à sa fille l'autorisation de vandaliser les fleurs qui entouraient la propriété des Dursley. Elle avait réutilisé l'excuse de Mrs Dogson pour se justifier, prétendant que leur emploi de pesticides était dangereux (tout en vaporisant sur son fourneau une nouvelle giclée de liquide bleu, à la bouteille ornée d'une tête de mort). Enfin, ils avaient parachevé le tableau en ne mentionnant plus jamais les vols de hiboux. Murés dans un silence obstiné, ils avaient fini par faire sortir de leur esprit tout ce qui avait pu bouleverser leur quotidien.

La petite propriété du numéro quatre était à peu de choses près restée la même. Les rayons matinaux éclairaient un muret dénudé de toute fleur anormale, une plaque de cuivre parfaitement polie, et une façade reluisante. Seule une chose était totalement nouvelle, et transformait à présent le jardin des Dursley : un carré de béton blanc creusé dans la pelouse. Pour l'heure empli de pluie boueuse, de grenouilles et de lentilles d'eau, il était en réalité destiné à devenir une piscine.

Orgueil des Dursley, et objet de jalousie de la part de tout Little Whinging, la piscine avait été construite grâce à un contrat récent décroché par Vernon. L'accord, passé avec l'entreprise d'un certain Mr Mason, lui avait à terme permis d'agrandir la Grunnings. Des mois de marteaux piqueurs et de plâtre volant avaient ostensiblement couronné ce succès – et fait pâlir la tante Pétunia jusqu'au malaise quand elle avait vu l'état du jardin.

La piscine était restée sans qu'on y touche durant tout le printemps. Elle devait être mise en eau exprès pour le onzième anniversaire de Dudley. Il était douteux que celui-ci y nage vraiment, car malgré ses leçons de natation, il pataugeait plus qu'il n'évoluait dans l'eau. Mais elle serait toujours utile pour protéger de la chaleur estivale le petit trésor de la tante Pétunia, et donner à l'oncle Vernon l'occasion d'acheter une flopée de bouées colorées et souriantes en forme d'animaux.

Et puis, songeait le quatrième habitant de la maison, à défaut d'y nager, Dudley pourrait sûrement y flotter à son aise : il était si rond et gras qu'il demeurerait sans peine à la surface, comme un bouchon de liège. Ou une bouée en forme de cochon blond.

Car c'était là le dernier changement, et le plus détestable dans l'opinion des Dursley, qu'avait apporté le premier novembre à Privet Drive. Il était dans leur esprit la contrepartie de la piscine, et ils le cachaient au monde autant qu'ils exhibaient cette dernière. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un objet pourtant, mais d'un garçon de presque onze ans, le cheveu noir en bataille, les yeux verts et brillants cachés derrière des lunettes rafistolées, et la silhouette si mince et si petite qu'ils n'avaient autrefois pas eu de mal à le faire rentrer dans le placard sous l'escalier pour dormir.

Ce garçon se nommait Harry Potter, et malgré l'heure matinale, il était déjà au travail.

Les rideaux étaient encore tendus devant toutes les fenêtres de la rue lorsque Harry sortit de la maison. Il se faufila par la porte de derrière, et prit dans le cabanon du jardin un filet bien plus grand que lui pour le plonger dans l'eau. A côté des trois mètres de perche de métal qui lui servaient à nettoyer la piscine, il avait l'air encore plus malingre. S'il vacillait un peu sous son poids au début, et cogna une ou deux fois ses lunettes rondes, il s'habitua vite et continua à la manier avec détermination. Plutôt adroit de ses mains, et habitué aux travaux de nettoyage, il était également décidé à terminer sa tâche au plus vite.

Harry avait l'habitude de se lever tôt. Non que la tante Pétunia le prive de sommeil, même si elle avait autrefois eu la fâcheuse habitude de le réveiller avant tout le monde, en tambourinant contre la porte de son placard. Non, si Harry se tirait du lit à cette heure, et sortait dans le jardin pour avancer ses corvées, c'était dû à une toute autre raison.

Au bout d'un long moment passé à extraire de l'eau morceaux de bois flottants, plantes aquatiques et crapauds mécontents, Harry commença à fatiguer. Le soleil, qui tout d'abord l'avait enveloppé d'une douce tiédeur, lui brûlait maintenant la nuque. La perche devenait lourde entre ses mains. La sueur faisait glisser ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, le forçant à s'arrêter sans cesse pour les rajuster. Mais la chaleur n'était pas le plus pénible. L'effort, qui aurait dû modérément faire haleter un garçon de son âge et de sa constitution, le laissait lui complètement hors d'haleine. Sa respiration fit bientôt un son sifflant et inquiétant dans ses poumons, irrégulier comme s'il avait couru.

A bout de souffle, pris d'une quinte de toux, Harry s'appuya sur la perche en la laissant reposer contre le fond de la piscine. Il était mort de chaud et ruisselait. Nul doute que la tante Pétunia allait le réprimander pour avoir trempé son tee-shirt, mais pour le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal comme si quelqu'un s'était assis dessus, et l'air trop lourd passait avec difficulté dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait rempli ses poumons et sa trachée de bourre de coton. Le sang lui battait au visage et à l'arrière de sa tête, comme si on lui avait donné un grand coup sur le crâne.

Un bras enroulé autour de la perche, Harry fouilla de l'autre main dans une poche de son jean. Il avait appartenu à Dudley, comme toutes ses affaires, et il était obligé de serrer sa ceinture au dernier cran pour ne pas qu'il lui tombe sur les pieds. Ceci dit, les poches immenses étaient pratiques : il n'avait aucun mal à y glisser ses possessions les plus précieuses. Un petit sifflet argenté, mordillé et couvert de taches de rouille, une balle si mastiquée qu'elle avait plus une forme oblongue que ronde, et enfin, un petit appareil en plastique avec un embout qu'il s'empressa de placer entre ses lèvres.

Harry appuya sur le bouton au sommet du petit appareil. Celui-ci émit une bouffée au goût chimique qu'il s'empressa d'inspirer à fond, amenant le nuage le plus loin qu'il put dans ses poumons brûlants. Aussitôt, ils semblèrent se dilater pour le laisser respirer plus à son aise. Soulagé, Harry réitéra l'opération, et aspira à nouveau. Il rangea ensuite la ventoline, et souffla un peu en attendant que son malaise se dissipe.

Harry se souvenait très bien du jour où les Dursley et lui-même avaient appris qu'il était asthmatique. Harry avait toujours été plutôt rapide, ce qu'il mettait à profit pour échapper aux brimades de son cousin et sa bande. Cependant, leurs courses-poursuites étaient relativement courtes, car Dudley se fatiguait très vite. Harry se remettait donc bien de ses sprints. En revanche, le jour où l'école de Harry avait décidé d'organiser un cross avec l'autre établissement du quartier, il en avait été tout autrement.

Harry pouvait être rapide, oui, mais sur un laps de temps très limité. Son endurance, elle, était quasiment nulle. A la moitié du parcours, ce jour-là, – organisé dans les rues avoisinantes – il s'était écroulé en plein milieu de Wisteria Walk. Il était resté étendu par terre, au bord de l'asphyxie, jusqu'à ce que le professeur de sport s'aperçoive qu'il manquait et retourne le chercher. Amené en urgence à l'hôpital, Harry ne respirait qu'à grand-peine, le souffle rauque et le visage écarlate.

Le médecin avait diagnostiqué une crise d'asthme aigüe, et prescrit des examens ainsi qu'une prise régulière de ventoline. Ça avait été la première et la seule fois de la vie de Harry où il avait vu la tante Pétunia aussi inquiète que furieuse à son égard. La suffocation devait avoir été particulièrement spectaculaire. Sa tante n'avait pas pour autant montré plus de gentillesse avec lui par la suite, au contraire. Ses manières n'en avaient été que plus brusques et cassantes, comme si elle lui reprochait sa maladie.

Il fallait tout de même lui reconnaître une chose : elle avait été la seule à la prendre au sérieux. Contre l'avis de son époux qui vociférait que Harry n'était qu'une lavette et qu'il irait vite mieux, elle l'avait transféré de son placard à la seconde chambre de Dudley. Celui-ci avait protesté, et regretté amèrement que Harry n'ait pas succombé au cross. Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu gain de cause. Mieux valait pour Harry une vraie chambre qu'un placard rempli d'araignées, surtout après que le médecin ait exprimé ses soupçons en voyant sa réaction allergique très forte à la poussière. Il était hors de question que les services sociaux viennent fouiner chez eux.

L'oncle Vernon avait grommelé pendant des semaines au sujet de ce coût inutile, mais avait fini par céder et acheter sa ventoline à Harry. Il l'avait averti clairement qu'il devrait l'économiser au maximum. Harry évitait donc de s'en servir tant qu'il n'y était pas obligé, et s'échappait de la maison dès qu'il le pouvait. L'obtention d'une chambre était une nette amélioration comparée au placard dans lequel il dormait étant enfant, mais un grand nombre de bibelots poussiéreux y demeuraient toujours, et la fenêtre était coincée depuis si longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à l'ouvrir. L'air y devenait vite irrespirable. Le jardin, au contraire, était un refuge d'air pur qu'il ne quittait que chassé par la bande à Dudley.

Privet Drive commençait à s'éveiller. Alentours, on relevait les stores en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur, on sortait laver les voitures avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud, on préparait le petit-déjeuner. Harry soupira, et jeta un regard à son reflet dans l'eau brunâtre. Le garçon qu'il y voyait était encore plus étrange que lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir, transformé en lutin boueux et aux membres déformés. Harry tenta un sourire maladroit, que lui rendit le lutin. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup son physique, mais dans les moments d'amertume, songeait que c'était déjà mieux que de ressembler à Dudley. Et puis, ce gringalet avait quelque chose de sympathique.

Soudain, un autre reflet se dessina à côté de Harry. Un reflet noir qui lui-aussi semblait sourire, la langue pendante et l'air malicieux.

Ravi, jetant un regard aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait, Harry reposa discrètement la perche contre le bord de la piscine. Il s'avança ensuite à quatre pattes vers le gros chien noir qui avait passé la tête entre deux branches de la haie. Celui-ci émit un couinement de joie. Harry entendit sa queue touffue balayer frénétiquement les brindilles alors qu'il lui grattait la tête pour le saluer.

« — Bonjour toi, murmura Harry au chien. Je suis content de te voir. »

Comme si le chien comprenait, il poussa un bref jappement, et se fit un devoir de lécher le visage de Harry en guise de bonjour. Harry décida de profiter de son moment de répit avant le petit-déjeuner, et s'assit pour jouer avec lui.

« — Balle ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant, et extirpant de sa poche la balle oblongue.

Le chien sauta sur ses pattes avec enthousiasme. Harry ne pouvait pas lui lancer le jouet trop loin, de peur qu'un des voisins ne l'aperçoive depuis sa fenêtre. Il le faisait donc simplement sauter au-dessus de lui, d'une paume à l'autre, et le chien bondissait pour essayer de la rattraper en plein vol. Harry, de son côté, tentait la même chose. C'était un jeu qui leur convenait à tous les deux, et qui mettait du baume au cœur de Harry.

D'aussi loin que Harry se souvienne, le gros chien noir avait toujours été présent dans sa vie. Dans un de ses plus vieux souvenirs, lors d'un hiver particulièrement glacial, Harry s'était caché entre le cabanon et la haie pour échapper à Dudley. Transi, il était resté assis dans la neige des heures durant. Le chien était alors venu le trouver, se frayant un chemin à travers les plantes dépenaillées, et s'était serré contre lui pour lui tenir chaud jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ressortir. Harry était sûr qu'il connaissait déjà le chien alors, car il n'avait pas du tout eu peur, et l'avait même salué de la main lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu.

A chaque sortie dans les rues environnantes, et chaque fois qu'aucun Dursley n'était présent, le chien revenait le voir. Il n'avait pas de collier, et ne semblait appartenir à personne, mais était propre, bien nourri et sans aucune puce ou tique dans son pelage. Ne sachant pas comment l'appeler, Harry disait simplement « toi », ou « le chien ». Il lui semblait qu'aucun nom ne lui allait, et ne correspondait à sa personnalité à la fois malicieuse et protectrice.

Le chien tenait le rôle d'ange gardien et d'unique ami de Harry. Celui-ci ne s'était jamais expliqué pourquoi l'animal lui portait une telle affection, mais l'accueillait toujours avec joie et reconnaissance. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il dérobait des miettes de jambon ou de poulet durant les repas, et les conservait dans ses poches immenses afin de lui en faire cadeau. Il mettait toute son application à lui faire plaisir, car l'idée qu'il parte lui était insupportable. C'était en pensant au chien qu'il supportait les quolibets de ses camarades sur ses lunettes scotchées, ses vêtements trop grands ou son asthme. C'était en le voyant chaque matin, selon un rituel qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, que Harry vivait ses moments les plus agréables de la journée, et trouvait l'énergie de remplir ses corvées. Le chien, lui, ne se moquait pas et l'aimait comme il l'était.

L'animal était le seul être qui lui restait fidèle en toutes circonstances, sauf quand un des Dursley pointait le bout de son nez, auquel cas il s'empressait de se cacher. Mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde : lui non-plus, s'il avait été un chien, n'aurait pas aimé se frotter aux Dursley.

Le chien avait facilité leurs rencontres en creusant sous la haie les séparant de leur voisine, et dissimulait le trou pour que personne ne le remarque. Harry s'était souvent étonné de son intelligence. Le chien semblait toujours savoir quand Harry devait aller faire des courses, et trottinait à côté de lui pour l'accompagner. Il décampait quand Harry lui signalait que les Dursley allaient revenir, et paraissait même lui répondre avec ses aboiements. Harry avait pris l'habitude de lui parler de ses journées, et le chien penchait la tête sur le côté en ne faisant plus de bruit, une oreille dressée.

Harry savait bien qu'il devait avoir l'air pathétique, à monologuer seul devant le chien. Mais il aimait pouvoir parler à quelqu'un sans se faire juger, poser à voix haute les questions maudites des Dursley, et essayer de déchiffrer les expressions canines.

« — Je suis désolé, lui dit-il tristement en lançant la balle de sa main droite. Je n'ai pas réussi à te ramener à manger aujourd'hui. Il y avait du cassoulet hier soir, et c'était impossible à mettre dans mes poches. »

Le chien couina, posant sa grosse patte sur son genou, comme pour dire que ça n'était pas grave. Puis il sauta pour attraper la balle. Sans succès : la main de Harry avait fusé, et s'était refermée sur elle en un éclair. Le chien le regarda avec quelque chose comme de l'amusement et de la fierté – mais sans doute était-ce son imagination.

Harry savait qu'il était plutôt doué à ce jeu. Pas que ça lui soit d'une quelconque utilité : en sport, soit il restait relégué sur le banc à cause de son asthme, soit on ne lui lançait jamais le ballon, trop effrayé des représailles de Dudley.

C'était dommage. Harry aimait bien le sport. Mais pour en faire, on devait courir longtemps, et lui ne pouvait pas.

« — Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Dudley, poursuivit Harry en lançant à nouveau la balle. C'est pour ça que je vide la piscine : c'est censé être fini ce soir. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Il a beaucoup plu pendant le printemps, et elle est remplie de saletés. En plus, Dudley y a jeté des tonnes de cailloux pour faire des ricochets. »

Le chien bondit, et ses crocs claquèrent encore sur le vide. Harry avait attrapé la balle avant. Comme l'animal le regardait d'un air vexé, Harry cacha son sourire, et décida de le laisser avoir la prochaine.

« — Et je ne te parle même pas de son poisson rouge, qu'il a décidé de relâcher dedans parce qu'il le trouvait ennuyeux. Il y est mort, et un tas de bestioles ont envahi la piscine pour le manger. L'eau a croupi, maintenant… Je me demande même si le chlore va suffire. J'espère qu'il aura des verrues en nageant dedans. »

Le chien poussa un drôle de son réjoui. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre parler de Dudley, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Ses jappements discrets – comme s'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention – ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des rires quand Harry lui brossait le portrait de son cousin. Harry en rajoutait et ne se privait pas de le dénigrer avec des piques acides. Il n'était pas particulièrement méchant d'ordinaire, mais après dix ans passés à subir ses moqueries et ses brimades, il estimait avoir le droit de se défouler un peu. D'autant que son cousin envoyait régulièrement son ami Piers Polkiss, plus mince et plus rapide, à ses trousses pour l'épuiser.

« — Aujourd'hui, Dudley va au zoo avec ses parents. Et moi, chez Mrs Figg, se rembrunit Harry. C'est la voisine. Elle n'est pas méchante, tu sais, ajouta-t-il devant l'air consterné du chien. Mais sa maison sent le chou, et elle passe son temps à me montrer les photos de tous ses chats. »

Le chien renifla de mépris, très digne, la balle entre ses dents. Harry sourit à nouveau en l'imaginant poursuivre Pompon, Patounet, Mistigri et Mignonette.

« — Moi je préfère les chiens bien sûr, renchérit Harry en lui grattant le cou des deux mains. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec moi… Enfin, soupira-t-il. Mrs Figg en ferait une maladie. Et elle mettrait ma tante et mon oncle au courant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on te chasse. »

La pensée le déprima. Le chien était particulièrement insaisissable, et avait le don de détaler à une vitesse impressionnante quand quelqu'un d'autre que Harry s'approchait. Tous deux n'avaient de fait jamais été séparés par personne. Mais tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait envisager de le voir plus rarement. Harry allait entrer au collège, et la tante Pétunia l'avait inscrit en internat pour qu'il soit le moins possible à Privet Drive. Il avait terriblement peur que le chien ne le retrouve pas là-bas, ou bien que les grilles du collège l'empêchent d'aller le voir quotidiennement.

Pour lui remonter le moral, le chien se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, et mit la balle en équilibre sur son museau comme un animal de cirque. Harry retrouva vite sa bonne humeur. Les vacances d'été ne tarderaient pas, et il aurait plus souvent l'occasion de s'éclipser dans le parc à la nuit tombée pour jouer avec le chien. Harry était passé maître dans l'art de crocheter la serrure de sa chambre, et celle de la porte de derrière. Comme les Dursley n'avaient jamais l'idée de vérifier qu'il se trouvait bien dans son lit, les escapades nocturnes seraient simples. Et puis, le chien avait toujours une réserve étonnante de tours en réserve. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à trouver un moyen de le voir au collège.

A ce moment, il y eut un bruit dans la maison. Harry, qui guettait le moindre son, se figea pour écouter. Le chien fit de même. Un pas lourd descendait les escaliers : Vernon Dursley se levait, et il était temps pour le chien de partir.

« — Désolé, dit Harry au chien. Tu vas devoir t'en aller. On se revoit demain, d'accord ? J'essayerai de te garder quelque chose cette fois. Ma tante va tellement cuisiner pour Dudley qu'il en restera sûrement. »

Aussitôt, le chien lâcha sa balle sur les genoux de Harry, et vint frotter sa tête contre lui pour lui dire au-revoir. Harry le serra fort, et ne le laissa partir qu'à contrecœur.

Le regardant creuser puis dissimuler son trou sous la haie, Harry prit dans sa main le troisième objet qu'il gardait dans ses poches. C'était un sifflet rouillé qu'il avait un jour trouvé suspendu au cou du chien. Cela s'était produit dès sa sortie d'hôpital, après l'incident du cross. La première fois que Harry était ressorti dans le jardin ensuite, le chien l'attendait sous la haie. Autour de son cou, le sifflet se balançait, et le chien lui avait donné des coups de truffe jusqu'à ce que Harry comprenne et finisse par le prendre.

Le sifflet avait pour particularité de n'avoir besoin que d'un petit souffle pour produire un son strident et puissant. Même en pleine crise d'asthme, il était simple à utiliser. Harry n'avait soufflé dedans qu'une fois, un jour où il avait oublié sa ventoline et était sorti faire les courses pour la tante Pétunia. L'effort l'avait presque étouffé sur le trottoir, et le chien avait alors surgi de nulle part, tenant sa ventoline entre ses crocs.

Harry s'était toujours demandé comment le chien avait pu deviner qu'il avait besoin de sa ventoline, et surtout comment il avait pu la lui apporter. Il était persuadé d'avoir oublié son médicament sur sa table de nuit. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé, et l'avait-il laissé dans le jardin. En tous les cas, l'incident lui avait fait penser que l'animal était dressé à la façon d'un chien d'aveugle. Entraîné à sauver son maître et à deviner ses besoins. C'était la seule explication à peu près logique.

Une fois que le chien eut disparu, Harry se releva, épousseta son jean, et jeta un coup d'œil découragé à la piscine. Des nénuphars avortés y surnageaient toujours en nombre. Il n'aurait pas fini avant de se rendre chez Mrs Figg, c'était évident. Résigné, il ôta la perche de l'eau, et rejoignit la maison.

« — Encore dehors, toi ? Gronda l'oncle Vernon lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

— Je nettoyais la piscine. » Répondit Harry en sortant une poêle du placard.

Il cassa un œuf contre le bord, et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner sans rien ajouter. Avec l'oncle Vernon, moins on parlait, moins on lui donnait d'excuses pour faire des reproches. Son oncle le jaugea de la tête aux pieds, l'air mauvais par-dessus son journal.

« — Sept heures et déjà débraillé ! Aboya-t-il. Alors que ta tante s'échine à nettoyer ton linge… Aucun respect. »

Harry se retint de lui faire remarquer que c'était _lui_ qui faisait toutes les machines, sauf celles des vêtements de Dudley. Son cousin geignait toujours qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry touche à ses affaires. A la place, Harry ajouta le bacon à côté des œufs, et commença à mettre la table en silence. L'oncle Vernon grogna pour la forme un « Et tu iras te peigner ! » de plus, puis se replongea dans son journal avec une expression renfrognée.

Passant devant Mr Dursley pour disposer les assiettes – ce qui n'était pas aisé, étant donné la pile de paquets d'anniversaires qui couvraient la table –, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux gros titres qui absorbaient tant son oncle. « _Le président Georges Bush démissionne. Dislocation des Etats-Unis d'Amérique : la fin d'une superpuissance ?_ ».

« — Maudits étrangers, grommela Vernon en tournant brusquement la page. Enfin, tant que ça n'est pas pour nous… »

Harry retourna à sa poêle, pensif, et vaguement inquiet. Il n'était pas très au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, car Dudley ne mettait jamais les informations, et son cousin était le maître absolu des programmes télévisés. Quand Dudley regardait une émission, il était hors de question de changer de chaîne. La pensée qu'il possédait un second téléviseur, et aurait pu l'utiliser pour laisser libre celui du salon, ne semblait pas l'effleurer. Les journaux télévisés l'ennuyaient à mourir, et s'ils ne passionnaient pas Harry qui ne connaissait rien à la politique, il aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus.

Le conflit entre Est et Ouest avait l'air grave, suffisamment pour qu'on le leur rabâche en cours d'histoire au point que même Dudley était au courant. Si grave que Harry entendait les professeurs chuchoter partout à ce sujet dans les couloirs, et les voyait leur faire cours avec des cernes anxieux. Mais bien entendu, quand Harry posait une question à ce sujet, les Dursley pinçaient les lèvres devant son audace, ou bien s'exclamaient qu'à son âge, un garçon normalement constitué n'aurait jamais dû s'intéresser à de telles choses.

La guerre qui couvait n'était pas le seul tabou chez les Dursley. Tout ce qui touchait aux parents de Harry l'était de même. Aussi n'avait-il aucune photo d'eux, ni aucun indice de ce à quoi ils avaient pu ressembler. Cela lui pesait, et souvent il avait rêvé qu'un lointain parent vienne le chercher pour l'emmener au loin, ou croise sa route au hasard et lui dise qu'il avait pris tel trait de son père, tel autre de sa mère.

C'était impossible, bien sûr, tout comme il était impensable que le chien le comprenne ou lui réponde. Mais Harry aimait parfois y rêver.

Parlant de rêve, songea-t-il en servant les œufs et le bacon, il lui semblait en avoir fait un cette nuit. C'était rare : Harry rêvait très peu, ou bien les rêves s'évanouissaient dès qu'il se levait pour aller dans le jardin, faute d'un moment de paix pour les fixer dans sa mémoire. Mais cette fois, il avait éprouvé une telle sensation de calme et de chaleur qu'il aurait aimé s'en souvenir exactement. Il lui en restait des bribes : le lent battement d'un cœur, le frémissement de minuscules ailes de fumée, et un vol silencieux au-travers des nuages, alors qu'il était tenu bien au chaud. Il se concentra très fort pour s'en souvenir, en s'installant à la table du déjeuner.

Il était encore absorbé par son rêve lorsque la tante Pétunia et Dudley descendirent. Harry accéléra machinalement ses bouchées lorsque Dudley s'écroula sur sa chaise, et tendit ses bras dodus pour tirer à lui cadeaux et assiettes. Il fallait manger vite, car on ne savait jamais : il pouvait être pris de l'idée que Harry avait injustement plus à manger que lui en ce jour d'anniversaire.

« — Mange moins vite. » Ordonna sèchement la tante Pétunia à Harry, en aidant son fils à compter ses paquets.

Harry obéit sans répondre. Il était toujours concentré sur son souvenir, et pas intéressé le moins du monde par la crise de Dudley. Celui-ci protestait à présent que ses cadeaux étaient moins nombreux que lors de son dernier anniversaire. Il était plus sage de se remplir l'estomac, et de laisser la tante Pétunia gérer la colère de Dudley en lui promettant des paquets supplémentaires. D'autres bribes de rêves commençaient à lui revenir, bien plus fascinantes que le caméscope et l'avion radiocommandé. Des mots d'une voix froide, une étreinte osseuse, l'éclat d'un objet petit et brillant qui lui semblait être un morceau de miroir, mais luisant de couleurs comme un joyau…

La sonnette de l'entrée le sortit en sursaut de son rêve. La tante Pétunia se leva aussitôt pour ouvrir. Dudley adressa à Harry un sourire narquois de derrière son paquet, qui contenait le magnétoscope qu'il avait réclamé à cors et à cris. Harry le laissa sans réagir voler le reste de son bacon, puis se dandiner à toute allure avec son assiette à la suite de sa mère. Il préféra débarrasser pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible de la maison : il supportait même mieux Mrs Figg que Piers Polkiss. La simple pensée de revoir un des membres de la bande à Dudley lui coupait l'appétit.

Piers entra dans la cuisine, et immédiatement, son regard sournois étincela en se posant sur Harry. Ce dernier était devenu sa cible préférée depuis que Dudley l'envoyait à ses trousses, et il avait développé un don pour le repérer où qu'il soit.

« — Salut Harry, fit-il de sa voix narquoise. Hâte d'aller au zoo ? Oh mais j'oubliais. Tu n'y vas pas. Tu es allergique aux animaux aussi ? Tu vas nous faire une petite crise ? »

Dudley et lui ricanèrent à cette mauvaise blague, profitant de ce que la tante Pétunia et Mrs Polkiss étaient occupées à jouer les commères au pas de la porte. Harry se força à les ignorer et à leur tourner le dos, en grattant les assiettes avec l'éponge. Il ne fallait pas répondre à leurs provocations. D'ailleurs, la tante Pétunia revint assez vite, et lui épargna une nouvelle salve de moqueries.

« — Bon, claqua la voix de la tante Pétunia. Toi, rajuste tes vêtements. Je vais t'emmener chez Mrs Figg. Et ce soir, tu en finiras avec la piscine. »

On aurait dit qu'elle lui commandait de vaincre un adversaire particulièrement musclé et retors. Harry tâcha de se rhabiller, et la suivit.

Pour une raison inconnue, la tante Pétunia l'accompagnait systématiquement lorsqu'il devait aller chez Mrs Figg, malgré qu'elle habite juste à côté et que Harry ait l'habitude de faire de bien plus longs trajets sans se perdre. Sa tante jaugeait toujours leur voisine avec une expression soupçonneuse, des pieds à la tête, avant d'enfoncer son ongle dans le dos de Harry pour le pousser à franchir le seuil. Elle avait l'air de l'inspecter pour vérifier qu'elle était digne de confiance. Cela surprenait Harry. Craignait-elle quelque chose de sa part ?

Mrs Figg était pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inoffensif. Certes, elle était un peu folle, et il lui arrivait fréquemment de sortir dans la rue en pantoufles écossaises, mais elle n'avait rien d'excessivement « anormal » ou « bizarre » selon les critères très stricts des Dursley. Autrement, jamais ils ne l'auraient approchée.

Harry fut accueilli dans le jardin de Mrs Figg par des miaulements surexcités. Les chats se cachaient partout, sur la palissade qui la séparait des Hayle, ou au cœur des massifs de fleurs sauvages et mal coupés. Dans un pot, derrière un arbrisseau noueux, on voyait leurs yeux à la pupille fendue fixés sur eux. Harry frissonnait à chaque fois sous ces dizaines de regards inquisiteurs. Il avait l'impression d'entrer dans la demeure d'une sorcière.

La tante Pétunia frappa, et s'ensuivit l'habituel échange entre elle et Mrs Figg avant qu'elle ne consente à lui remettre Harry. Celui-ci se força à sourire à sa gardienne alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, et à ne pas trop respirer les odeurs de chou de la maison surchargée de dentelles moisies.

« — Va t'installer, va t'installer, lui dit Mrs Figg en hochant la tête et s'enveloppant mieux dans son châle. Rien ne sert de rester planté en plein milieu sans oser bouger. Comme dit le proverbe, _la politesse est une vertu, la timidité est un défaut*_. »

Harry n'était pas spécialement timide. Simplement, il ne savait pas où poser le pied. Il y avait encore plus de chats à l'intérieur que dans le jardin, et on devait faire attention à où l'on marchait pour ne pas trébucher dessus. Voyant ses contorsions pour éviter les félins qui dégringolaient des escaliers, se poursuivaient au milieu des couloirs et débordaient de sous les guéridons, Mrs Figg hocha à nouveau la tête.

« — Tu fais bien d'être prudent. J'ai failli me casser une jambe en trébuchant sur Sieur Ponpom l'autre jour. »

Elle jeta audit Sieur Ponpom un regard réprobateur, et le chat miaula d'un air penaud, les oreilles aplaties.

Heureusement, l'après-midi fut moins longue et pénible que prévu. L'accident qui avait failli arriver avec le chat avait un peu refroidi les ardeurs de Mrs Figg, et elle ne passa pas beaucoup de temps à lui montrer les photographies de ses félins décédés. Harry fut même autorisé à manger un morceau de gâteau au chocolat un peu dépassé, mais encore bon, devant la télévision. Pendant ce temps, Mrs Figg s'affairait à préparer un plat de chou de Bruxelles. Avec un chaton qui ronronnait sur ses genoux, dans la fraîcheur fade de la vieille maison, c'était particulièrement agréable.

Normalement, Harry aurait été ravi d'une telle liberté. Mais d'autres choses occupaient son esprit et l'empêchaient d'en profiter comme il l'aurait voulu.

Tout d'abord, Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir pu se rendre au zoo. Il n'y avait encore jamais été, et ressentait cruellement sa différence avec les autres garçons de son âge. C'était bête pourtant, ça n'était qu'une visite pour voir des animaux encagés, et certainement aussi moroses que lui l'avait jadis été derrière la porte de son placard. Mais Harry se sentait privé plus douloureusement que d'ordinaire, peut-être parce que lui n'avait jamais reçu que des cintres, des sparadraps ou de vieilles chaussettes lors de son anniversaire. Puis il y avait l'inquiétude palpable de ses professeurs, à l'école, et aussi sa crainte de ne plus revoir le chien noir, et d'être envoyé en internat avec la plupart des garçons de son école primaire, avec lesquels il ne s'entendait guère. Tout cela trottait à ce point dans sa tête qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les dessins-animés de l'unique chaîne pour enfants que captait la télévision de Mrs Figg.

Ce fut ce qui attisa sa curiosité. Quand Harry était nerveux, il ressentait le besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose. En cet instant, partir en exploration lui paraissait être une alternative distrayante au dessin-animé. Pourtant, la maison de Mrs Figg n'avait rien d'intriguant. Elle était vieillotte, remplie de litières et de draps tendus dans tous les coins, vous obligeant à vous baisser pour passer en-dessous. Aucun meuble n'était épargné par les griffes des chats, ni aucun tapis par leurs poils. Il était heureux que Harry n'y soit pas allergique, ou il y aurait étouffé en moins de deux.

Non, la maison de Mrs Figg n'était pas intéressante, et il y était venu mille fois. Mais Harry se sentait vraiment agité, et après vérification, Mrs Figg était partie dans le jardin pour remplir la rangée de gamelles alignées devant la haie. S'il était silencieux, elle ne l'entendrait pas se lever. Harry n'avait jamais encore été à l'étage. Peut-être pourrait-il y trouver quelque chose à lire, ou bien de ces vieux objets qui ressemblent à des trésors, et qu'on déniche si souvent dans les greniers ?

Et puis, Mrs Figg ne lui avait jamais _interdit_ de monter.

Hésitant entre la gêne de fouiller dans des affaires qui ne lui appartenaient pas, et un rien de témérité, Harry se redressa dans le canapé strié de coups de griffes, et déposa son assiette sur la table. Le chaton descendit aussitôt de ses genoux. Dérangé dans sa sieste, il tituba jusqu'à la panière de ses frères et sœurs.

Harry voyait Mrs Figg de dos par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle n'était qu'au début de la rangée de gamelles, car ses pensionnaires la harcelaient en l'empêchant d'avancer, se pressant autour de ses jambes.

Il décida de ne pas couper le téléviseur, craignant que l'absence soudaine de bruit n'attire son attention. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et, passant sous un drap mis à sécher, monta tout doucement les marches de l'escalier. Comme toutes les maisons de l'avenue, celle de Mrs Figg avait une disposition identique au 4 Privet Drive. Il se repéra donc assez aisément, bien que tous les volets soient clos.

Il régnait à l'étage une odeur de renfermé. Il faisait très noir. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre un peu plus fort, alors qu'il avançait en tendant les bras devant lui. « _La politesse est une vertu_ », avait dit Mrs Figg. Est-ce que c'était poli de vagabonder comme ça dans la maison des gens ? Ou même… Prudent ?

La vieille maison grinçait, et la tuyauterie émettait des gargouillis presque inquiétants. Avec l'impression de plus en plus insistante d'être un fouineur, Harry poussa une porte à l'aveuglette. Elle grinça en s'ouvrant, et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il commençait à regretter sa curiosité, et se dit que s'il était tombé sur la chambre de Mrs Figg, il rebrousserait chemin.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il s'agissait d'une étrange petite pièce remplie de malles, de vieux meubles, et… Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette masse noire et ventrue ? Incapable de se retenir, il se glissa à l'intérieur. Plus il avançait, mieux il voyait. L'objet était faiblement éclairé par la lumière qui filtrait des stores.

Son intuition se retrouva confirmée. Il savait ce que c'était. Mais il se demandait bien ce qu'un tel objet faisait là.

C'était un chaudron. Un énorme chaudron qui semblait être en étain. Perplexe, Harry resta bien deux minutes à le regarder sans bouger. Il avait envie de rire nerveusement. Lui qui avait pensé que Mrs Figg était peut-être une sorcière en voyant tous ses chats… Non, se raisonna-t-il en posant précautionneusement sa main sur le bord. C'était probablement pour cuisiner, comme dans l'ancien temps. Il n'y avait rien de magique là-dedans.

Un frisson descendit le long de son dos, et Harry éprouva d'un coup la sensation d'être observé.

Lentement, Harry se retourna. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part lui, même pas un chat. Il l'aurait repéré, grâce à ses yeux jaunes luisants dans la pénombre. En revanche, un bref mouvement attira son attention, sur une commode. Harry s'en approcha, plissant les yeux. Une araignée ou un insecte, peut-être ? Un coin de toile, soulevé par un de ses gestes ? Hypnotisé, il arriva assez près pour voir. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

C'était un cadre de bois, entourant une photographie en noir et blanc.

Et sur la photographie, les gens _bougeaient_.

Il crut d'abord qu'il hallucinait. Peut-être que c'était un jeu de lumières. Ou bien la poussière agitée par sa respiration. Mais plus il regardait, plus il lui apparaissait que c'était bien la réalité. La photographie représentait un homme et une femme, tous deux très dignes, le visage ridé. La femme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Mrs Figg. Elle dévisageait Harry d'un air sceptique, et il vit, abasourdi, sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. L'homme à ses côtés était celui qui s'agitait le plus : dans ses bras, il tenait un énorme chat endormi, qu'il grattait distraitement. Il portait un chapeau pointu, si haut qu'il en dépassait de l'objectif. Lorsqu'il faisait un geste trop brusque, le chapeau partait de travers, son épouse le redressait sèchement, et le lui renfonçait sur le crâne.

« — Harry s'il te plaît, tu veux bien m'apporter le mou qu'il reste dans le tiroir du bas ? » Cria la voix de Mrs Figg depuis l'extérieur.

Harry sursauta, paniqué, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué de son absence. Il recula à toute allure, ferma la porte et redescendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, son cœur battant toujours très fort. Il se précipita pour chercher le mou, et ouvrit le placard au moment même où Mrs Figg rentrait dans la maison.

« — Ah, tout de même ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai cru que tu ne m'avais pas entendue ! Ce sont ces dessins-animés, je parie… Ça lave la cervelle des gamins ! »

Et elle coupa la télévision, désapprobatrice. Il s'excusa en bafouillant, et alla l'aider à nourrir ses chats après avoir pris une longue bouffée de ventoline pour calmer sa respiration. Pendant qu'il remplissait de pâtée les innombrables gamelles en plastique, son cerveau bouillonnait. Qu'est-ce que ce chaudron et ces photographies faisaient dans la maison de Mrs Figg ? _Comment une photographie pouvait-elle bouger ?_

Harry avait lui-même l'habitude des phénomènes étranges. A plusieurs reprises, de semblables événements s'étaient produits autour de lui. Un jour, lorsqu'il avait six ans, Dudley l'avait accusé d'avoir tué sa souris en la faisant passer dans l'aspirateur. Bien entendu, Harry n'était pas coupable, et avait écopé une énième fois de la punition d'un Dudley qui avait tenté de reproduire l'un de ses dessins-animés. Il avait été confiné une semaine dans le placard malgré ses protestations, car c'était l'époque où il n'avait pas été diagnostiqué. Mais un soir, il avait pu sortir en entendant le hurlement perçant de la tante Pétunia. Tout le monde avait accouru : une invasion de souris blanches exactement semblables à celle de Dudley galopait dans toute la maison.

Outre l'hystérie de la tante Pétunia perchée sur un tabouret, Dudley qui fuyait pour éviter de se faire mordre par les rongeurs qui l'avaient pris en chasse, et l'oncle Vernon empoignant sans succès le balai pour les repousser, Harry avait été stupéfait quand l'une des souris, un peu plus dodue que les autres et la seule à être brune et non blanche, s'était tournée vers lui et lui avait adressé un clin d'œil.

L'histoire des souris pouvait passer pour une coïncidence, mais d'autres épisodes étaient plus mystérieux. Une fois, un des bouledogues de Marge Dursley, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon, l'avait poursuivi dans tout le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'il fatigue et finisse par tomber. Il avait alors si férocement mordu la jambe de Harry qu'il aurait dû en arracher un morceau. A ce moment, Harry avait ressenti une sensation d'engourdissement dans le mollet, et celui-ci s'était étiré comme du caoutchouc depuis l'os jusqu'à la gueule du chien. Surpris, celui-ci avait lâché net, et avait filé en couinant vers sa maîtresse. Les trous dans la jambe de Harry s'étaient immédiatement résorbés, et sa chair avait repris une texture normale. Il se demandait encore comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

Une autre fois encore, un orage avait provoqué une coupure d'électricité chez des Dursley. Harry s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, la foudre craquant et tonnant tout près, et avait pris peur. A l'instant où il avait poussé un cri, toutes les lumières du 4 Privet Drive s'étaient soudain rallumées… Alors que tout le reste du pâté de maison demeurait dans le noir. Cet épisode était d'ailleurs le seul pour lequel les Dursley ne l'avaient pas puni, satisfaits de la rage de leurs voisins.

Harry avait l'habitude des choses inexplicables. A chaque fois, il cherchait en vain une réponse, à chaque fois, il se retrouvait puni par une suppression de dîner, ou bien une corvée supplémentaire. Les Dursley ne supportaient pas ce qui sortait de la logique et de la rationalité, et pensaient qu'il provoquait tout cela intentionnellement. Mais ce qu'il avait vu chez Mrs Figg… C'était bien plus impressionnant que ces petits tours de passe-passe.

Harry s'interrogeait encore lorsque Mrs Figg le ramena chez lui, au retour des Dursley. La tante Pétunia était-elle suspicieuse vis-à-vis de leur voisine à cause de cela ? Avait-elle vu ce qu'elle cachait à l'étage ? Mais non. Si elle avait surpris la même chose que Harry, elle n'aurait pas toléré d'y envoyer son neveu. Non qu'elle ait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais elle aurait craint qu'il n'y devienne encore plus anormal.

Songeant à cela, il se remit à nettoyer la piscine, les gestes machinaux. Le soleil se couchait à présent, teintant d'orangé et d'or les remous bourbeux de la piscine. C'était presque joli, avec la verdure qui y subsistait encore. Harry se sentit un peu triste de devoir la nettoyer pour la remplacer par une eau d'un bleu artificiel, et dans laquelle il ne pourrait même pas se baigner.

Ce fut un ricanement qui le sortit de ses cogitations. Occupé par son travail et les pensées qui tourbillonnaient furieusement dans sa tête, il n'avait pas remarqué que Piers et Dudley s'étaient approchés de lui. Harry fut tout de suite méfiant, et tendu. Il ne savait pas bien nager, et nul doute que les deux compères trouveraient très amusant de le faire tomber dans la piscine, et de lui appuyer la tête pour la maintenir sous l'eau.

Il serra plus fort la perche entre ses mains. Pour le moment, Piers et Dudley étaient de l'autre côté de la piscine, face à lui, et le regardaient avec un air goguenard.

« — Alors Harry, ça s'est bien passé ta journée ? Commença Dudley en enfonçant ses grosses mains dans ses poches. Tu t'es amusé, chez Mrs Figg ? »

Piers émit le ricanement réglementaire à la fin de sa phrase. Harry, toujours sur la défensive, décida de leur répondre avec calme. Ils pourraient prendre son silence comme une invitation à venir le chahuter.

« — Ça n'était pas trop mal, dit-il prudemment. Et vous, le zoo ? »

Nouveaux ricanements. On aurait dit un duo de dessins animés, l'un énorme et blond, avec de petits yeux enfoncés dans les replis de son visage, l'autre maigre et brun, un faciès de rat et un rictus de dents jaunes. En songeant à cela, Harry sourit sans le faire exprès, et les deux compères cessèrent d'avoir l'air amusés.

Harry perdit son sourire, aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Dudley fit craquer ses jointures d'un air menaçant, et Harry crispa encore davantage ses mains autour de la perche. Peut-être pourrait-il s'en servir pour se défendre ? L'idée était tentante, mais avait un gros inconvénient : s'il avait le malheur de faire un bleu à son cousin, il serait sûrement relégué dans le placard malgré son asthme, et ce pour le restant de ses jours. Il aurait été plus sage de fuir, mais Harry ne savait pas de quel côté partir. Il ne bougea pas.

« — Ouais, c'était cool, le zoo, fit Piers d'une voix faussement nonchalante. On a vu des tas de trucs, _nous_. Des crocodiles… Des fauves… Des pythons géants… Des fleurs carnivores… »

Il insistait bien sur le fait que Harry, lui, n'avait rien vu du tout. Harry se sentit agacé, mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Il était de toute manière trop occupé à essayer de deviner s'ils avaient prévu de lui courir après, et à trouver une manière de s'échapper.

La délectation faisait luire les yeux porcins de Dudley. Il adorait faire sentir à Harry à quel point lui-même était privilégié.

« — Il y avait des tas de bestioles immenses, renchérit-il. Avec des crocs, et qui n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de toi. »

Tous deux rirent plus fort. Harry sentit à leur soudaine tension qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à venir l'attraper. Il plia les genoux, se tenant prêt à lâcher la perche et à courir. Le filet créa une série de bulles, et si Harry avait regardé la piscine, il aurait vu leurs trois reflets se troubler d'une manière bien plus importante que n'aurait dû le provoquer son geste.

« — Un boa constrictor du Brésil, récita lentement Piers pour l'énerver. E-norme. Et des caïmans, aussi. Et des lions. »

Ils avaient commencé à contourner la piscine, chacun d'un côté, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Il avait une conscience aigüe de la haie derrière lui, qui lui barrait toute retraite, et de son cœur qui martelait en lui coupant la respiration. Un filet de sueur lui coula dans le dos. Les deux garçons rirent de plus belle en entendant son souffle sifflant, et s'approchèrent davantage.

Les branches bien taillées de la haie s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. A gauche et à droite, les deux garçons, devant lui, la piscine. Son souffle rauqua encore plus dans sa gorge, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. La panique l'étreignait, à la pensée qu'il allait être maintenu la tête dans l'eau. C'était mille fois pire que la cuvette des toilettes dans laquelle Dudley avait déjà tenté de lui enfoncer le visage. Harry craignait de se noyer cette fois, s'ils ne cessaient pas de le maintenir à temps. Et même s'il s'en sortait, ses poumons et ses bronches risquaient gros, envahis de cette eau limoneuse.

Au-dessus de sa tête, un des chats de Mrs Figg parcourut la haie, et s'y assit. Dans l'eau, l'extrémité de la perche créa un nouveau courant plus fort, qui fit frémir les longs bouts de bois et les plantes qui flottaient à la surface.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu as, petit Potty ? Demanda Dudley, doucereux. Tu as peur ?

— Tu as peur ? » Répéta Piers avec un rire gras. Il était si près qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le toucher.

Un deuxième chat s'assit près du premier. Un troisième. L'eau de la piscine commença à produire un étrange bruit d'ébullition.

« — C'est l'histoire des vilains animaux qu'on t'a racontée qui te fait peur ? Grinça Dudley. C'est ça ?

— Il ne faut pas avoir peur, petit. Les méchantes plantes carnivores ne te mangeront pas. T'es pas à leur goût. »

Ils ne bougèrent plus un instant, de chaque côté de Harry qui souhaitait de toutes ses forces se fondre dans la haie. Sa main s'était refermée sur le petit sifflet dans sa poche, mais il n'aurait jamais le temps de le porter à sa bouche. Et même s'il appelait le chien, celui-ci ne se montrait pas en présence des Dursley. Il serra les dents.

D'un coup, Dudley et Piers bondirent sur Harry, et l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras pour le jeter à l'eau.

A cet instant, plusieurs choses se produisirent à la même seconde.

Une sorte de courant brutal, comme électrique, lui traversa tout le corps au moment où leurs mains se posèrent sur lui. Les chats sur la haie, dans la lueur rouge du crépuscule, devinrent immenses et terribles. Ils rugissaient et feulaient, devenus meute, leurs canines changées en crocs redoutables, leurs griffes faisant crisser les feuilles. Les fleurs brunâtres qui sortaient de la piscine se dressèrent sur leurs tiges comme des serpents, et crachèrent en ouvrant une gueule déchiquetée, pour mordre. Les morceaux de bois flottants jaillirent en projetant de l'eau autour d'eux, leur écorce changée en écailles, leurs crevasses muées en yeux jaunes. La piscine dorée devint mare de sang.

Dudley et Polkiss hurlèrent. Harry, tétanisé lui-aussi, se sentit tomber. Sa tête heurta les carreaux qui entouraient la piscine, alors que les deux garçons fuyaient, le laissant à son sort. La douleur explosa dans son crâne et il se recroquevilla, la vue brouillée, incapable de reprendre sa perche, de se défendre, de fuir… Son cœur se dilata d'effroi, à en exploser, mis face à cette ménagerie de cauchemar…

Tout cessa.

Harry cligna les yeux, incertain. Il aurait pourtant juré que… Il enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, les remit, mais non. L'horreur avait disparu, purement et simplement, comme quand Dudley zappait les programmes télévisés. Les fauves étaient redevenus de simples chats, les crocodiles, des morceaux de bois pourris. Les plantes carnivores furent les seules à paraître hésiter, mais se rétractèrent finalement pour reprendre leur apparence ordinaire de mauvaises herbes d'eau.

Encore estomaqué, et tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Harry s'assit sur le sol. Il ne comprenait pas. D'abord, les photos qui bougeaient de Mrs Figg, et maintenant ça… C'était comme le décor avait puisé dans son imagination et sa peur pour prendre vie. Le décor du zoo, et la frayeur d'être plongé dans la piscine.

Il fourra sa ventoline dans sa bouche, et en aspira au moins quatre bouffées avant de parvenir à se calmer. Il avait les mains moites, et qui tremblaient tellement qu'il peinait à tenir son médicament. Il resta là, étourdi, pendant plusieurs minutes. Les chats de Mrs Figg en profitèrent pour s'éclipser, partant à la chasse dans le soir qui tombait.

Harry rassembla finalement son courage, et en se hissant sur ses jambes flageolantes, reprit sa perche. Il hésita avant de s'approcher à nouveau de l'eau, mais finalement, donna un petit coup de filet dedans, reculant d'un saut au cas-où. Les plantes s'enfoncèrent sous la surface et remontèrent aussitôt, mollement. Elles étaient inoffensives.

Les voyant ainsi, Harry fut pris d'un rire nerveux, aussi irrépressible qu'une de ses quintes de toux en pleine crise. Imaginer que Piers et Dudley, les gros durs de l'école, aient pu être terrorisés par quelques fleurs dans une eau sale… Le rire nerveux devint fou-rire. Il se souvenait de la réflexion de Piers, juste avant l'altercation. _« Les méchantes plantes carnivores ne te mangeront pas. T'es pas à leur goût. »_

« — Alors c'est ça que les fleurs préfèrent manger ? Lança-t-il aux plantes entre deux hoquets d'hilarité. Du cochon et du rat ? »

Il en pleurait de rire. Malheureusement, il dut bien vite s'arrêter.

L'oncle Vernon sortait de la maison à grands pas furieux, suivi de la tante Pétunia qui enlaçait un Dudley suffoquant sous l'afflux des larmes, et de Piers, complètement hystérique. Il leur avait sans doute fallu tout ce temps pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé de manière cohérente. Et ils arrivaient vers lui au moment où Harry, relâchant enfin la pression, riait à s'en faire mal au ventre.

« — Viens ici mon garçon, gronda l'oncle Vernon avec des yeux exorbités. Tu viens ici_ tout de suite_, et tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu as fait à Dudley. »

Pour renchérir, Dudley laissa échapper un horrible sanglot.

* * *

Harry eut beau essayer d'expliquer à son oncle et sa tante qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, il ne fut pas écouté. L'histoire de la piscine lui valut une punition si longue que, lorsqu'il fut autorisé à ressortir de sa chambre, les vacances d'été avaient déjà commencé. Il voyait donc, en plus du zoo, filer sous son nez les derniers jours d'école primaire.

Durant la punition, Harry fut réduit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, et se coller tous les matins à sa fenêtre pour voir si le chien venait. Il avait résisté à l'envie d'utiliser le sifflet pour attirer son attention, car l'animal avait de suite levé la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, semblant au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Au moins pouvait-il toujours le voir : comme à l'accoutumée, le chien vint tous les matins, pendant un bon quart d'heure, et l'égaya avec des pitreries. Il courait après sa queue, faisait le beau, nageait dans la piscine à l'abandon et rapportait des crapauds stupéfaits. Cela ne remplaçait pas un contact, mais permit à Harry de ne pas être pris de crises de paniques, seul dans sa chambre poussiéreuse. Il avait l'habitude d'être au grand air, et se sentait oppressé. La tante Pétunia lui glissait ses plats par une sorte de chatière aménagée sous la porte, qui lui donnait la sensation d'être un animal en cage. Les seuls moments où il quittait la pièce, c'était pour aller aux toilettes ou à la douche.

Quand il put enfin ressortir, ce fut pour faire face à une montagne de corvées. Celles qu'il accomplissait d'ordinaire tous les jours s'étaient accumulées, et il passa ses journées entières à essayer de rattraper son retard. Linge à laver, piscine à entretenir – il avait enfin terminé le nettoyage – et bien sûr, plantes à soigner et à protéger de la canicule. Lorsque le soir venait, il s'écroulait toujours, épuisé, dans son lit.

Le seul point positif, c'est que Dudley et ses copains ne s'approchaient plus de lui à moins de quatre mètres. Piers et son cousin avaient répandu la nouvelle, et ils le fixaient tous d'un air soupçonneux et effrayé. En d'autres circonstances, Harry s'en serait réjoui. Et malgré le risque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser ses plantes d'un air narquois, les câlinant comme de gros chats repus, lorsque la bande à Dudley passait devant lui.

Juillet arriva, et avec lui, encore plus de travail dans le jardin. Il faisait une chaleur infernale, et la tante Pétunia insistait pour que la pelouse reste d'un parfait vert émeraude. Parfois, Harry était obligé de se lever avant même le soleil, pour arroser l'herbe en douce et contourner la restriction mise en place par temps de canicule.

Ce fut à cette occasion que la rencontre se produisit.

Harry venait de mettre en route le tuyau d'arrosage, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. Si jamais un des voisins le surprenait, il ne manquerait pas de le dénoncer à la police. Il régla le jet et commença sa tâche, savourant la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le ciel était gris-bleu, et on voyait un petit croissant de lune. Il n'était pas pressé que le jour se lève. Au moins là, il pouvait mettre sa main sous l'eau, et la passer sur sa nuque pour se rafraîchir quand il le voulait. Il était seul, il faisait sombre et silencieux. Vraiment, c'était mieux que la journée, et il ne regrettait pas de se lever aux aurores.

Il en était à arroser les hortensias quand un cri retentit derrière lui.

« — Oooooh ! Ça par exemple ! Ça par _exemple_ ! »

Harry sursauta, et se retourna en versant de l'eau partout sur son jean. Un minuscule petit homme, coiffé d'un haut de forme, se tenait de l'autre côté du muret du jardin. Il arborait une expression surexcitée. Harry ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et en était plus qu'étonné. D'ordinaire, il avait une ouïe assez fine. Harry se hâta de fermer le robinet, et dans un réflexe complètement inutile, cacha dans son dos le tuyau d'arrosage.

« — Mon… Monsieur… Bredouilla Harry. Je, euh…

— Ça par exemple ! Répéta le petit homme avec une voix couinante d'émotion – il en fit tomber son chapeau, et se pencha pour le ramasser –. Voilà… Voilà vraiment… _La plus magnifique pelouse que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie !_ »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ébahi. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était un compliment sur sa _pelouse_. D'après le ciel vaguement rosé, il était environ cinq heures du matin. Que venait faire un homme devant chez lui à cinq heures du matin, s'extasiant devant trois brins d'herbes desséchés ? Etait-ce de l'ironie dans sa voix ? Ou bien était-il fou ? Prudent, Harry referma ses doigts sur son sifflet. Mais l'homme ne parut pas refroidi le moins du monde. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« — Remarquable ! Claironna-t-il, solennel. Absolument remarquable. Je crois bien… Oui je crois bien… Que vous allez être sur le podium. Oui, absolument. Dans les trois premiers. Je vous félicite, jeune homme !

— Le… Le podium ? Demanda Harry en s'efforçant de rester poli, cachant le sifflet dans son dos.

— Mais allons ! Renchérit le petit homme d'un ton théâtral. Celui du concours national de la plus belle pelouse de banlieue, pardi ! »

Harry eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Le concours de _quoi_ ?

L'inconnu dut prendre son silence pour une question, car il poursuivit avec encore plus d'enthousiasme :

« — Le concours de la plus belle pelouse de banlieue ! Il a lieu tous les ans, et je fais partie du jury. C'est vous qui vous occupez du jardin ?

— Euh… Hésita-t-il. Oui, c'est moi. »

Après tout, tant qu'il restait dans l'enceinte de la propriété, il ne risquait pas grand-chose à lui répondre. Et même si l'homme avait de mauvaises intentions, aucun Dursley n'était là cette-fois pour empêcher le chien de venir à son secours.

L'homme battit des mains, ému. Harry remarqua qu'en plus de son haut-de-forme, qui lui apparaissait violet à mesure que la lumière augmentait, il portait une cape trop courte de la même couleur.

Peut-être était-ce une blague ? Une caméra cachée, et lui un acteur ? Ça ne l'aurait pas surpris, car l'homme débitait ses dialogues avec l'intonation caractéristique des phrases apprises par cœur. Mais pourquoi faire une caméra cachée si tôt, alors que personne d'autre n'était levé ? L'équipe de tournage avait-elle repéré Harry à l'avance ?

« — Parfait, parfait ! Enchaîna-t-il avec son emphase exagérée. Bon, alors je vais vous remettre l'invitation pour la remise des prix ! »

Il tira de sous sa cape une enveloppe d'aspect officiel, et la tendit par-dessus le muret. Il attendit là, et Harry ne s'en sentit que plus mal à l'aise. Il craignait de s'approcher, pour le coup où il aurait été réellement dangereux. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas le vexer. Il s'approcha donc lentement, très lentement, en crabe, et tendit la main le plus possible pour rester à distance. L'homme parut un peu déçu, mais lui remit la lettre, et lui dit au-revoir en faisant une nouvelle fois tomber son chapeau.

« — Ce fut un plaisir ! Le salua-t-il, avec un sourire éclatant. Un plaisir, Mr Potter. A très bientôt ! »

Il partit si vite que Harry ne comprit pas très bien par où il s'était éclipsé. Encore stupéfait, il retourna l'enveloppe, et plissa les yeux pour la lire malgré le peu de luminosité. A l'encre verte et d'une écriture fine et serrée, on lisait : « _Invitation à la remise des prix du concours national de la plus belle pelouse de banlieue_ ». Il ne savait même pas que ce genre de compétitions existait. Il était tellement perplexe qu'il mit encore un moment à réfléchir à leur conversation, et se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

L'homme l'avait appelé « Mr Potter ». Or, son nom ne figurait pas sur la boite aux lettres des Dursley. Comment avait-il pu savoir ?

« — Un concours de pelouse ? Grogna l'oncle Vernon quelques heures plus tard, en déchirant l'enveloppe à la table du petit déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? »

Toute la famille était rassemblée devant une montagne de boites de céréales de différentes couleurs. La veille, Dudley avait fait un énorme caprice parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le cadeau promis dans un des paquets de pétales chocolatés. La tante Pétunia avait fini par céder et acheter quasiment toute l'allée du magasin. Entre les emballages en carton criards, décorés d'abeilles et de morceaux de chocolat tombant dans le lait, le pudding et les œufs émergeaient avec difficulté.

Harry aurait bien aimé goûter à quelques-unes des marques de céréales, mais il ne fallait pas y compter. C'était toujours lui qui tombait sur les « prix », jouets en plastiques de mauvaise qualité ou cartes de collection. Dudley en serait furieux. Peu importait que sa crainte le tienne encore à distance, il ne valait mieux pas trop l'asticoter.

« — C'est un homme qui me l'a donnée ce matin, expliqua Harry. Il m'a vu m'occuper du jardin, et il a dit qu'il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beau. Il était membre du jury de ce concours.

— Il t'a vu arroser ? Le coupa la tante Pétunia, écarquillant ses yeux pâles. Ça veut dire qu'il sait que tu enfreins la loi ? »

Harry apprécia le « tu », alors que c'était elle qui lui avait ordonné d'arroser la nuit pour ne pas se faire prendre. L'oncle Vernon était plongé dans la lettre, qu'il parcourait de ses petits yeux enfoncés. Dudley, lui, paraissait indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas l'assiette de Harry (temporairement abandonnée pour remettre la lettre). Harry regarda ses œufs brouillés partir miette par miette, comme dérobés par une colonie de fourmis.

« — Il ne m'a pas fait de reproches, la rassura-t-il. Il avait l'air… Trop enthousiaste.

— Et pourquoi il te l'aurait donnée à toi ? Demanda Dudley, méfiant, relevant le nez de son bol de céréales.

— Peut-être simplement parce que j'étais là au moment où il est passé, rétorqua Harry.

— En tous cas, grommela l'oncle Vernon, il y a ton nom sur ce machin. Tu es invité aussi. »

Il renifla, et sa moustache frémit. De toute évidence, il considérait comme hautement improbable que quelqu'un invite Harry à une cérémonie.

« — Il ne viendra pas, trancha la tante Pétunia par-dessus son bol de café. Il a du travail à faire, et c'est hors de question qu'on le voie avec nous en public.

— Ils disent que si tous les nominés ne sont pas là, ils ne peuvent pas remettre le prix, fit Mr Dursley en fronçant les sourcils. C'est écrit en gros, là. »

Il montra la lettre à sa femme, qui s'en empara avant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Ses mains ressemblaient à des pinces, ses bras maigres évoquaient la mante religieuse. A la fin de sa lecture, elle jeta à Harry un coup d'œil acéré. Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air aussi naturel que possible. Il mourait d'envie de sortir de la maison pour autre chose que porter les paquets ou s'occuper du jardin. Au début, ce concours ne lui avait pas paru intéressant, et l'homme extrêmement bizarre mais c'était un bon prétexte pour voir autre chose, de nouveaux visages, de nouvelles personnes. Et puis, s'il y avait son nom sur l'enveloppe, peut-être que ce serait à lui qu'ils le remettraient, ce prix.

L'idée était grisante. Harry n'avait jamais reçu la moindre récompense. Il s'imagina serrer la main du petit homme du jury qui, souriant, le féliciterait sur une estrade sous les regards furieux des Dursley. Tout ce travail en vaudrait alors un peu la peine.

« — Je vois, finit-elle par dire, trop alléchée par l'idée d'une décoration. Mais tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille. Si _jamais_ il arrive à nouveau _quelque chose_… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. C'était elle qui en avait le plus voulu à Harry pour l'épisode de la piscine. Harry soutint le regard de sa tante, et promit :

« — Je ne ferai rien. »

Plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie d'y aller. Harry espérait de toutes ses forces que ne se produirait pas un de ces accidents étranges et qu'il ne contrôlait pas le moins du monde, mais ne pouvait pas constituer un autre témoignage de sa bonne foi. En tous cas, il décida de taire soigneusement la bizarrerie du membre du jury.

La tante Pétunia émit un son dubitatif, mais il comprit que cela voulait dire oui. Il sentit son cœur bondir, et son ventre tourbillonner. Pour un peu, il aurait adressé un grand sourire à Dudley.

« — C'est où, cette remise ? Demanda Mr Dursley en trempant généreusement un biscuit dans son bol. Et quand ? Il faut que je m'organise pour le travail.

— A Londres, répondit Pétunia. Le 31 juillet au soir. »

Elle pinça les lèvres. Visiblement, elle se souvenait de ce que signifiait cette date, malgré son insistance à prétendre l'oublier chaque année. Harry, lui, sentit son cœur bondir à nouveau, doublement. Londres, le soir même de ses onze ans ! Il eut envie de rire et de sauter en tous sens, lorsqu'il sortit à nouveau dans le jardin après déjeuner. Harry n'était jamais allé à Londres. C'était comme un énorme cadeau d'anniversaire, le plus beau qu'il ait jamais eu.

Il sautilla jusqu'aux massifs de fleurs, et adressa un bonjour claironnant aux Dogson et à Mrs Figg qui sortait nourrir ses chats. Les premiers parurent stupéfaits, la seconde, étonnamment, lui rendit un sourire complice.

La venue du chien non seulement le matin, mais aussi le soir, acheva de rendre sa journée exceptionnelle. C'était comme si lui-aussi savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, et voulait compléter la joie de Harry. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il le vit faufiler sa tête par la haie, et il courut s'asseoir auprès de lui pour le caresser et lui confier à nouveau sa joie.

« — Tu te rends compte ? Chuchota-t-il pour la centième fois, les joues roses et le souffle court. A Londres ! »

Le chien émit un geignement de joie, et lui lécha les joues avec encore plus de vivacité qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis il tourna à toute allure sur lui-même pour attraper sa queue, trébuchant sur ses propres pattes dans sa précipitation. Harry rit aux éclats, euphorique. _Londres_… Il n'était jamais allé plus loin que Magnolia Road.

« — Je te raconterai tout, promit-il. Je n'en reviens pas… »

Il enfouit ses doigts dans la fourrure noire, longue et soyeuse. L'animal se laissa faire, toujours étonnamment docile, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit obligé de rentrer. Mais en passant devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il vit ses yeux jaunes dans la nuit : il restait au même endroit, aussi incapable que lui de s'endormir.

A partir de ce moment, le temps sembla passer à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Trop vite, parce que pour la première fois, Harry attendait une chose avec impatience et voulait la savourer. Il avait également peur d'être déçu s'il espérait trop de cette sortie, et d'en garder un souvenir d'autant plus cuisant que les Dursley seraient ravis de le voir dépité. Trop lentement, car son excitation grandissait de jour en jour. Il pensait à son anniversaire avec une impatience nouvelle, à chaque tâche qu'il accomplissait. Matin, midi et soir, lorsqu'il cuisinait, étendait, travaillait dans le jardin. Harry en avait même oublié l'incident de chez Mrs Figg, alors que celui-ci l'avait tourmenté tout le long de sa punition.

Les Dursley semblaient ne pas se rappeler du concours, car ils n'en parlaient jamais. Harry se retenait de demander s'ils y allaient toujours, de peur qu'ils ne changent d'avis en le voyant insister. Le chien, lui, était tout aussi surexcité que Harry. Au cours des deux semaines qui le séparaient de son anniversaire, il vint de plus en plus souvent, au point de parfois manquer se faire surprendre par les Dursley. La veille, il resta toute la journée caché dans la haie, haletant à son passage. Harry, inquiet de ce comportement malgré sa joie de le voir, lui donna à boire et à manger en volant des morceaux de jambon dans le frigo.

Ce soir-là, Harry se glissa entre les draps avec le cœur battant. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était beaucoup trop énervé. Lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression lui peser sur la poitrine, il décida d'aller prendre l'air pour se calmer.

Passant devant l'horloge de la cuisine, il s'arrêta. Il était minuit moins cinq. Pris d'un étrange sentiment, il s'installa à la table, face au cadran, en attendant que les minutes passent. La maison était très silencieuse, et c'était une impression curieuse d'être là, assis tout seul et sans rien faire. C'était comme si tout lui appartenait.

Minuit. Harry ferma les yeux très fort. Il avait onze ans.

« _Fais un vœu, Harry_. » Songea-t-il.

Il se concentra tellement, les paupières si étroitement serrées, qu'il ne vit pas la silhouette de l'homme aux cheveux sombres dans le jardin. L'inconnu l'observait par la porte vitrée, le regard impatient, heureux, et fier. Mais lorsque Harry se retourna, à sa place, il n'y avait plus que le chien.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, et retroussa son pantalon trop large pour tremper ses jambes dans la piscine. Il barbota ainsi un moment, renversant la tête en arrière pour respirer à fond et regarder les étoiles. Il n'y avait pas un nuage. La nuit était sereine, tout juste assez fraîche. Ses soucis lui étaient momentanément sortis de la tête.

Vraiment, c'était un anniversaire qui commençait bien.

* * *

« — Dépêches-toi, Vernon ! Rouspéta la tante Pétunia, en ajustant le nœud papillon entre les plis du cou de Dudley. Si ça continue, nous allons être en retard ! »

Harry, perché sur son tabouret, regardait les Dursley s'agiter. Lui était déjà prêt depuis au moins une heure, et avait passé la majorité de son temps à essayer de plaquer ses cheveux en bataille sur son crâne, sans succès. Il avait observé les Dursley du coin de l'œil pendant toute la journée. Ils n'avaient manifesté aucun signe montrant qu'ils se souvenaient de la date, et cette fois, il n'avait même pas eu de cadeau d'anniversaire. Ils considéraient sans doute que l'invitation à la remise des prix était largement suffisante.

« — Ça va, fit Mr Dursley sans quitter des yeux l'écran de télé exceptionnellement délaissé par Dudley. On n'est pas pressés. »

Harry était certain qu'il le faisait exprès pour le rendre anxieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, mais cette fois, le chien n'était pas là pour le réconforter.

Vers dix-huit heures, se traînant depuis leurs tâches respectives avec une mauvaise foi criante, les Dursley étaient enfin allés s'habiller. Comme Harry l'avait prévu, ils ne voulaient pas laisser passer une occasion de se vanter auprès de tous ceux qui voudraient bien l'entendre, et ce même s'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler du concours de pelouses auparavant. A présent, Harry les regardait finir les préparatifs en se mordant la langue, et essayait de ne pas trop taper des talons sur son siège.

La nuit tombait sur Privet Drive. Par la porte vitrée passait un parfum d'herbe tiède et de pluie, ainsi qu'une brise froide. Alors qu'il avait fait si beau la veille, un orage couvait et assombrissait le ciel de gros nuages noirs, semblables à du plomb. De temps à autre, un éclat de lumière dessinait leurs contours lourds et arrondis, mais Harry n'entendait pas tonner. L'orage devait être loin.

Les ténèbres faisaient paraître la cuisine encore plus propre, plus blanche, plus éclatante. Mais Harry aurait déjà voulu être dehors. L'atmosphère électrique qui régnait dans l'air le fascinait. Pour ne pas « traîner dans les pattes » de la tante Pétunia, comme elle le lui avait déjà reproché, il s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Petit, il craignait les tempêtes, mais maintenant il les recherchait. Il aimait se faire peur, comme d'autres garçons avec des films. Le frisson d'adrénaline qui le parcourait lorsqu'il entendait la foudre craquer… C'était inexprimable. Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Comme si le ciel déchaînait sa colère et que celle-ci passait dans son propre corps, le faisant se sentir intensément vivant.

La lumière blanche zigzagua à nouveau entre les nuages. Cette fois, il entendit un lourd grondement, bas comme un tambour. La chair de poule lui hérissa les bras, la nuque. Harry posa le doigt sur le verre, là où son souffle l'embuait. Du bout de l'ongle, il traça la forme de l'éclair, trois angles cassés.

« — Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda la tante Pétunia. Duddy, ne mange pas maintenant, tu vas tâcher ton joli costume. Vernon, où sont les clefs ? »

Harry quitta la baie vitrée et s'empressa de retourner vers eux. Il craignait un peu d'être oublié. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, Mr Dursley éteignit la télévision, fouilla les coussins pour trouver les clefs, et finalement se dirigea vers Harry d'un air menaçant. Son cœur rata un battement. Il n'allait pas lui dire de rester maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais l'oncle Vernon se contenta de réitérer son avertissement, pointant sa clef vers son neveu d'un geste agressif pour appuyer chacun de ses mots.

« — N'oublie pas, dit-il. Si jamais il se passe _la moindre chose bizarre_… »

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il était prêt à promettre tout et n'importe quoi si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Comme d'habitude, son oncle émit un bougonnement dubitatif, mais ça n'était pas important. Pas important, songea-t-il, le cœur prêt à décoller, alors qu'il sortait dans les bourrasques et gagnait la voiture. Pas en comparaison de ce cadeau-là.

Ça y est, il y était. Il partait enfin pour Londres. Plus rien ne comptait. Il avait onze ans, et l'impression d'être libre.

La voiture recula le long de l'allée, et Harry vit le chien surgir de nulle part et trottiner un moment derrière eux. Il lui fit un signe discret, et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Malgré le vent, l'air était moite et étouffant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Très vite, des gouttes de sueur emperlèrent leurs peaux. Harry reçut l'autorisation d'ouvrir un peu sa fenêtre. Il aurait aimé y passer complètement la tête, se saouler au vent et à la vitesse, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il se contenta de retracer inlassablement l'éclair sur la buée, et fermer les yeux avec délice chaque fois que le ciel y répondait en grondant.

« — Je veux qu'il ferme la fenêtre, marmonna Dudley au bout d'un moment. J'ai froid. »

Il ruisselait. Voyant le regard furibond de la tante Pétunia, Harry consentit à fermer. Rien ne pourrait lui gâcher ce moment, même le reproche sec qui lui interdit de continuer ses dessins, même les voitures qui avançaient trop lentement à son goût, ou les plaintes occasionnelles de son cousin pour demander quand est-ce qu'ils arriveraient. Il se donna le tournis en fixant les bandes blanches peintes sur le goudron. Il était bien.

Peu à peu, l'autoroute laissa place à davantage de bâtiments, plus serrés autour d'eux, et élevés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry découvrit Londres les yeux grand ouverts, dévorant du regard les bâtiments puissamment éclairés, les ponts perlés de lumière et les eaux mouvantes, furieuses de la Tamise sous l'orage. Comparé à Privet Drive, c'était immense. Orange, et rouge, et blanc sous le ciel de plus en plus noir qui roulait et craquait. Un spectacle d'éclairs tantôt artificiels, tantôt naturels.

Ils roulèrent longtemps encore, mais Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Il était plongé dans une sorte de torpeur. Confortablement installé dans son siège, il aurait presque aimé que la voiture continue son chemin, sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais au bout d'un moment, l'oncle Vernon se gara, et tous sortirent dans un vent glacial.

Harry frissonna alors qu'il claquait la portière. Il espéra que la remise des prix se ferait en intérieur.

« — Où est-ce qu'il faut aller exactement ? » Demanda la tante Pétunia.

Elle avait serré à mort la ceinture de sa veste, et tenait dans ses bras un Dudley transi, engoncé dans son costume. L'oncle Vernon sortit la lettre de sa poche, et l'examina sous un réverbère, après avoir payé la place de parking. Tous se rassemblèrent autour de lui en grelottant. Harry aurait juré sentir contre son visage les premiers picotements de la pluie.

« — Charing Cross Road, lut Mr Dursley à voix haute. Librairie Philipps.

— Ils font ça dans une librairie ? Interrogea Pétunia, sourcils froncés.

— Peut-être qu'ils l'ont louée pour l'occasion ? » Suggéra Harry.

Mais on ne l'écouta pas. Sa voix ne fit qu'attirer l'attention sur lui dans le mauvais sens du terme : soudain, les trois Dursley le toisaient avec animosité. Pris dans ce cercle hostile, Harry eut envie de reculer.

« — Dis-moi, mon garçon, demanda l'oncle Vernon en étrécissant davantage les yeux. Quand on t'a remis la lettre, on ne t'a pas donné de précisions sur le lieu de remise ?

— Euh… Bafouilla Harry. Non, non. »

Il hésita. Il se sentait de plus en plus angoissé sous ces regards. La sortie commençait à mal tourner, comme si tout cela était trop beau pour durer plus d'une heure. Le froid lui transperçait la peau, et une bruine de plus en plus dense étoilait d'eau ses lunettes, gênant sa vue. Il se sentit obligé de préciser :

« — Mais, euh, celui qui m'a donné la lettre… Il avait l'air un peu particulier. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il loue un bâtiment qui n'a rien à voir avec le jardinage. »

L'oncle Vernon parut enfler, et une veine palpita sur sa tempe. Toutefois, ce fut Pétunia qui parla à sa place.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _particulier_ ? » Siffla-t-elle, acide.

Harry regretta mille fois ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« — Il était… Un peu fantasque. Un peu, minimisa-t-il devant leur air horrifié.

— Si ça se trouve, murmura Pétunia avec des yeux emplis de rage, tu nous as emmenés dans une réunion de fous, ou de gens bizarres comme… Comme toi ! »

Elle était furieuse, encore plus que pour l'épisode de la piscine. Harry comprit qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette grande ville, sous les regards des passants qui jaugeaient d'un air amusé son cou immense et son air guindé. Peut-être même avait-elle peur. Dudley en profita pour geindre :

« — Si c'est si bizarre que ça, on ne pourrait pas rentrer, maman ? Tu avais promis qu'on serait de retour à temps pour mon émission favorite…

— Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, fit la tante Pétunia entre ses dents serrées. On va régler ça _au plus vite_. »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé désespéra Harry. Alors c'était déjà fini ? Une heure, et il rentrait déjà ? Malgré ses efforts pour la contenir, une boule remonta dans sa gorge. Il avait tant espéré de cette sortie, et finalement, elle s'écourtait. Une sensation affreuse lui crispait la gorge, les poumons, le ventre. La panique. Il croyait vraiment que quelque chose allait se produire, et avait l'impression de passer à juste quelques millimètres d'elle.

L'oncle Vernon, lui, paraissait réfléchir dans un effort particulièrement intense, le visage contracté.

« — Attend un peu… Dit-il lentement. Si le garçon trouve cette personne bizarre… »

Sous le regard stupéfait de son fils et de sa femme, il brandit soudain la lettre d'un air triomphant.

« — Si _lui_, qui est quelqu'un de… D'anormal, fit-il en pointant son index vers Harry, trouve que cette personne est étrange… Alors ça signifie qu'elle ne l'est pas ! »

Il hocha la tête, pour balayer une éventuelle protestation. La tante Pétunia était cependant trop abasourdie de sa conclusion pour répondre.

« — Mais si, enfin ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. L'inverse du bizarre est forcément normal. Donc ce que quelqu'un de bizarre trouve bizarre est normal. Tu croyais peut-être me priver de mon prix, mon garçon, mais c'est raté ! » Ajouta-t-il avec une sombre satisfaction, agitant toujours vers lui son doigt épais.

Il agita la lettre pour la défroisser, et malgré les balbutiements de Dudley et les regards furieux et toujours inquiets de sa femme, tonna qu'ils allaient partir à la recherche de cette librairie, et recevoir le fruit de leurs efforts.

Dénicher l'endroit ne fut pas une tâche facile. Ils étaient en plein cœur de Londres, et les boutiques abondaient. Ils avaient beau essayer de se renseigner, personne ne connaissait la librairie. Ce ne fut que grâce à l'obstination bornée de l'oncle Vernon qu'ils finirent par trouver, ainsi que le regard perçant de la tante Pétunia.

« — C'est là, dit-elle soudain en regardant l'autre bout de la rue. _Librairie Philipps_, elle est en face. »

D'un coup, son visage perdit toute couleur. La poudre rose saumon dont elle s'était abondamment pomponnée ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa pâleur, alors qu'elle examinait la boutique. Son souffle faisait palpiter sa poitrine. Intrigué, Harry suivit son regard. La librairie n'avait pourtant rien de particulier, encastrée dans la façade à côté d'un un pub miteux, construit de travers, et lui-même coincé contre un disquaire.

« — Vernon, siffla Pétunia. Rentrons.

— Quoi ? Aboya son mari, stupéfait. Mais tu n'y penses pas, ma chérie ! Pas après toute cette recherche !

— Je te dis qu'il faut rentrer chez nous ! S'impatienta-t-elle, de plus en plus agitée. Cet endroit… Cet endroit n'est pas bien fréquenté. »

Dudley approuva vigoureusement. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, peut-être effrayé lui-aussi par la foule de gens qui grouillaient même la nuit, ou bien énervé par l'orage, l'oncle Vernon tint tête à sa femme. Après avoir tonitrué qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise, il les entraîna d'un pas pesant. Harry, de plus en plus curieux, leur emboita le pas.

Un grillage croisé protégeait les vitrines. L'oncle Vernon y appuya son front pour voir à l'intérieur, mais aucune lumière n'était allumée. Sans entrain, il tapa contre pour attirer du monde. Pas de réponse. Il frappa de plus belle.

« — C'est inutile, tu le vois bien ! Fit Pétunia d'une voix perçante, empressée. Il n'y a personne, c'était simplement une plaisanterie douteuse. »

Elle paraissait vraiment effrayée. Dans le ciel, très loin au-dessus d'eux, le tonnerre se déchaînait. Cependant, alors que l'oncle Vernon ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer, un bruit distinct se fit entendre dans la boutique. Tous s'immobilisèrent, et Mr Dursley jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à l'intérieur. Harry parvint à voir quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre, entre les étagères, et s'avancer vers eux. La forme n'était pas reconnaissable. Son oncle frappa plus fort du poing, et appela :

« — Eh oh ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? Nous sommes venus pour la remise des prix de… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La grille fut déverrouillée, et haussée aussitôt après. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme très grande, plus grande que l'oncle Vernon. Harry la dévisagea, muet, le cou tendu pour mieux la voir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la regarder avec tant d'insistance, mais elle était trop… Impériale. Le maintien droit et fier, elle était enveloppée dans un châle vert émeraude qui dissimulait ses bras et couvrait l'arrière de son crâne, ainsi que ses cheveux blond cendré. Sa robe d'un ton plus sombre s'évasait en couvrant ses chaussures. Son visage n'avait pas une grande beauté, mais une noblesse qui vous faisait vous sentir tout petit le nez droit et long, les yeux noirs et pénétrants. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Harry, il retint instinctivement sa respiration.

Les lèvres dures de la femme esquissèrent un sourire. Lui-aussi était tout en retenue, et en dignité.

« — Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-elle d'une voix posée et profonde. Emmeline Vance, membre du jury du concours. Vous devez être les Dursley ? »

L'oncle Vernon émit un son étranglé. Lui-aussi était obligé de lever les yeux pour la regarder, et cela ne lui était pas habituel. La tante Pétunia elle-même avait oublié toute velléité de départ, et Dudley avait la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

« — Oui, finit par répondre l'oncle Vernon d'une voix étonnamment aigüe. Oui, nous sommes des Dursley. Exactement. »

Sa moustache s'agitait si fort que Harry se demanda si elle n'allait pas être aspirée par ses narines. Emmeline Vance inclina la tête en leur direction. Il sembla à Harry que son salut s'adressait plus particulièrement à lui, mais il devait se tromper. Les jours d'anniversaire, on a toujours l'impression que le monde tourne autour de nous…

« — Entrez, je vous en prie, dit-elle en s'écartant et rejetant son châle par-dessus son épaule. Vous êtes les premiers arrivés. »

Après une ou deux secondes d'hésitation, ils obéirent, et entrèrent à la suite de l'oncle Vernon. Harry l'entendit marmonner avec satisfaction « …_ce que je disais ! Ce garçon est trop bizarre pour reconnaître les gens normaux_… », et ne sut pas comment lui dire que Mrs Vance n'était en rien semblable au petit personnage qui lui avait remis l'enveloppe. Mais finalement, c'était tant mieux. Comme ça, la visite se prolongeait.

Harry inspira en souriant l'odeur de papier neuf. Un peu de chaleur était revenue dans ses membres. Avec un jury composé de personnes aussi hétéroclites que l'homme au haut-de-forme et Emmeline Vance, il était certain de ne pas s'ennuyer. D'ailleurs, la femme s'était tournée vers lui après avoir refermé la porte et rabaissé la grille. Sa silhouette se découpait en noir sur la vitrine lumineuse, car elle n'avait toujours pas éclairé la librairie.

Le silence tomba. Ils étaient coupés du bruit de Londres. C'était comme être entré dans un autre univers. La femme le regarda quelques instants de plus, comme pour bien fixer ses traits dans sa mémoire. Puis elle dit aux Dursley :

« — Si vous le voulez bien, allez vous installer dans l'arrière-boutique. J'ai quelque chose à régler avec Mr Potter pour la remise des prix. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est lui qui a entretenu votre pelouse. »

A sa grande joie, Harry vit l'oncle Vernon ouvrir la bouche, sous le choc, et la tante Pétunia récupérer son expression furieuse. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait rêvé de voir, et il se sentit jubiler et flotter au-dessus du sol. Dudley, lui, s'était éclipsé et tâtonnait pour trouver un interrupteur, à moins qu'il ne profite de ce que les détecteurs étaient débranchés pour chiper un magazine.

« — Il n'a pas fait grand-chose, intervint la tante Pétunia d'une voix sèche. C'est nous, les propriétaires du jardin. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Emmeline Vance avait déjà levé une main apaisante. Sous les lueurs de la rue, Harry remarqua qu'un damier d'horribles cicatrices déformait ses jointures et sa paume. Elles lacéraient son poignet, le striant de bourrelets rouges. Les blessures avaient tantôt creusé, tantôt enflé sa chair, la gondolant autour de l'os. Seuls ses doigts étaient encore intacts, blancs, semblant dépasser d'une mitaine rougie et boursoufflée. Sur une femme si soignée, c'était choquant. Un spasme lui agita l'estomac. Les Dursley se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« — Ne vous inquiétez pas, surtout, fit Vance de sa voix profonde et calme. Cela ne durera pas longtemps. »

Avec une douceur dont Harry n'était pas coutumier, elle le guida vers une porte du côté droit de la boutique. Cette porte détonnait dans les murs blancs et modernes, car elle était petite, noircie, sous un linteau de bois en accent circonflexe. Emmeline tira une clef d'une joliesse surprenante pour une porte si grossière, et l'introduisit dans la serrure.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle pendant qu'elle ouvrait. La femme lui adressa un sourire apaisant, serein. Elle mit sa main blessée sur son épaule, l'enveloppant de son ombre comme pour le protéger, et lui fit passer le seuil. Harry eut encore le temps de voir les visages blêmes des Dursley dans la librairie, avant qu'elle ne referme le battant.

La coupure d'avec le monde était encore plus forte ici. Définitive. Le pub n'avait rien à voir avec la librairie ou la cuisine de Privet Drive. Sale, minuscule et sombre, il y régnait un léger brouhaha et le crépitement des flammes dans une cheminée. Les lumières mordorées des moignons de chandelles étaient étouffées par le noir. L'odeur était celle de la fumée et de la nourriture, épaisse et tiède. On n'entendait absolument plus la circulation de Londres. Il eut l'impression d'avoir changé d'époque.

De petites tables rondes et bancales étaient disposées dans tous les coins, et un très vieil homme nettoyait des choppes à son bar, le dos voûté. Quelques clients étaient assis, et sirotaient des boissons dans des verres crasseux, sous leurs capuchons. Une vieille femme mangeait dans une écuelle d'un autre âge. Ils ne tournèrent même pas la tête lorsqu'Emmeline Vance et Harry entrèrent.

Les murmures qui bruissaient dans le pub étaient majoritairement produits par une dizaine de personnes qui ne consommaient rien, vêtues de manières très disparates. Certaines, hommes ou femmes, portaient des robes de différentes teintes, des capes et des chapeaux extravagants. D'autres avaient des costumes noirs qui n'auraient pas dépareillé à la Grunnings. Pour la plupart, ces derniers portaient des cagoules.

Qu'ils soient habillés d'une façon ou d'une autre, tous ces gens s'adossaient au bar ou aux murs, surveillant les portes. Harry voyait leurs yeux vigilants et froids scruter un à un les clients. Ils se turent sitôt qu'il entra, et une femme brune le fixa d'un air avide. Son voisin, qui portait une cagoule, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et s'éclipsa.

Harry commençait à être inquiet, mais Emmeline le rassura en pressant doucement son épaule. Sous la garde d'une telle femme, et même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il avait un peu moins peur. Toutefois, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que la situation lui échappait, et que tout le monde savait ce qu'il se passait sauf lui. Le regard insistant de ces gens le gênait, et le rendait nerveux. Tous avaient l'air de s'attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire de sa part. Lorsqu'il passa devant la femme brune, il vit luire sur sa poitrine un insigne en argent, qui représentait un oiseau aux ailes déployées.

Emmeline l'entraîna près du comptoir, saluant d'un hochement de tête l'homme qui s'y tenait. Le vieillard, le regard émerveillé, les fit passer derrière avec plusieurs courbettes, et leur désigna un étroit couloir dans lequel Emmeline Vance l'entraîna. Harry mourrait d'envie de poser des questions. Il avait bien conscience que ce manège était trop long pour un simple entretien au sujet de la pelouse. Elle aurait pu le lui demander tout de suite, si elle avait besoin de précisions sur le jardin. D'ailleurs, à présent, dans ce pub misérable et moyenâgeux, ce concours lui paraissait être une vaste blague.

Ils parvinrent dans un petit salon au plafond voûté. Un feu ronflait dans une cheminée, devant laquelle deux fauteuils étaient disposés face à face. Une table et une chaise étaient aussi poussées dans un coin.

Emmeline Vance le fit s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils. Avec très peu de gestes, et quelques regards, elle parvenait à exprimer beaucoup. Le calmer, le faire avancer, ou lui intimer de garder ses questions pour le moment. Il était frappé de voir à quel point on pouvait en dire si long en bougeant à peine son corps, ou les traits de son visage.

« — Tout va bien, dit-elle lorsqu'il fut installé. On va venir t'expliquer. N'aie pas peur, ta famille est dans la librairie. Nous leur parlerons également. »

Harry ne put retenir une question, qui sortit un peu chevrotante.

« — Il n'y a… Pas de concours de pelouse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emmeline sourit simplement.

« — N'aie pas peur. » Répéta-t-elle.

Elle toucha légèrement son épaule, puis ressortit, le laissant seul avec ses innombrables questions. Il aurait voulu demander tant de choses. Comment ces gens connaissaient son nom, pourquoi ils le regardaient avec tant d'intensité, pourquoi elle l'avait amené ici. Impatient, effrayé, il lui sembla attendre des heures qu'on vienne lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Baigné par la chaleur de l'âtre, profondément enfoncé dans le fauteuil moelleux, Harry avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. La sensation de l'orage était décuplée, devenue réelle. Quelque chose allait se passer.

Comme pour le lui confirmer, il y eut un bruit de pas dans le couloir qui menait au petit salon. Un pas pesant, incroyablement lourd. Harry retint son souffle, et se renfonça dans le fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur le noir. Et alors, du couloir minuscule sortit un homme immense, énorme, trois fois plus grand que le plus grand qu'Harry avait jamais vu un homme avec des mains massives comme des couvercles de poubelle, des bottes dans lesquelles Harry aurait pu mettre ses deux jambes à la fois un manteau de peau cousu de mille autres manteaux, et un visage enfoui sous une barbe sombre et embroussaillée.

Un géant.

L'homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Sous ses sourcils épais, Harry voyait deux yeux noirs comme de petits scarabées, brillants et alertes.

« — Harry, fit le géant. Te voilà donc. »

Il avait une voix puissante, et surtout infiniment chaleureuse. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Il était captivé, comme une petite planète prise dans l'attraction d'une immense. Le géant était un concentré de force, de générosité et de bienveillance. C'était irrésistible : vous aviez envie de vous blottir près de lui, et de ne plus en bouger.

Son nom n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qu'il était n'avait pas d'importance. La sensation était chaude dans sa poitrine, indéfinissable parce que jamais encore ressentie. Une confiance instantanée, absolue.

La sensation d'être enfin retourné chez lui.

* * *

Petite précision :

* _« La politesse est une vertu, la timidité est un défaut »_ est un proverbe déformé par Mrs Figg, et calqué sur _« La modestie est une vertu, la timidité est un défaut »_, de Thomas Fuller dans Gnomologia.

* * *

Note de fin :

L'asthme de Harry n'est pas placé là sans raison. Et toutes les « erreurs historiques » que vous pourrez trouver ci-dessus ont été faites exprès. Je n'en dis pas plus...

Le troisième chapitre sera publié le 31 décembre, ou le 1er janvier dépendant de mon emploi du temps. Il s'intitulera « A la croisée des chemins ».

A vot'bon coeur, messieurs-dames ! Une petite review dans le chapeau de Dedalus Diggle, et vous serez primés "Plus belle façade de banlieue" !

Passez de bonnes fêtes de Noël... Et une excellente fin du monde, bien sûr !


	3. A la croisée des chemins

Note de l'auteur :

Navrée de mon retard. J'avais fini le chapitre à temps, mais je l'ai relu au moins un million de fois sans qu'il ne m'aille tout à fait. Au final, heureusement que j'ai attendu. J'ai fini par trouver comment le faire passer de chapitre-relativement-important-mais-qui-ne-me-plaisait-pas à chapitre-très-important-avec-des-indices-et-que-je-me-suis-régalée-à-réécrire. Ah, et il est plus long que prévu. Au cours de l'amélioration, il a gagné vingt pages. J'ai pensé le couper en deux, mais comme vous avez déjà patienté, le voilà en entier.

D'un côté, la première partie colle de près à ce qu'il se passe dans le livre (j'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter les redites bien sûr, mais certains passages sont obligés). De l'autre, je commence vraiment à m'éloigner du style de Rowling, et la deuxième moitié prend quelque peu ses distances avec le livre 1.

Merci pour votre enthousiasme et vos reviews (j'en profite pour remercier Louise, qui a posté en anonyme). Je travaille beaucoup sur cette histoire. Vos retours me font extrêmement plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même si vous avez l'impression que les autres ont tout dit. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Voilà, c'est tout. Bonne lecture !

Musique : "_Hagrid Flashback_", de John Williams. Vous pouvez trouver ce morceau dans les _Harry Potter_ _Recording Sessions_, postées sur Youtube.

* * *

**-****3****-**

**À ****LA CROIS****ÉE DES CHEMINS**

.

_« Deux grands yeux noirs vinrent se montrer derrière le judas de la porte, regardèrent un instant les visiteurs, puis disparurent ; mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. […] Les deux yeux apparurent encore, ils avaient presque l'air triste, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion d'optique provoquée par la flamme du gaz qui brûlait en sifflant au-dessus de leur tête sans donner cependant plus qu'une faible lueur. »_

Le Procès

Franz Kafka

* * *

Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du géant. Au coin du feu aux lueurs dorées, et dont les bûches s'affaissaient parfois en exhalant des braises, il paraissait sorti tout droit d'un conte de fées. Harry avait oublié toutes ses questions, toutes ses angoisses, juste frappé de voir en face de lui quelqu'un de si différent.

Différent ! Le cœur de Harry se serra, en même temps qu'il se mettait à battre plus fort. Différent des autres personnes, comme Harry l'était des Dursley. Différent dans son être et dans ses gestes. Le géant – il ne parvenait pas à l'appeler autrement dans sa tête – s'était avancé pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Il avait des gestes étonnamment délicats pour un être d'une telle taille. Sans doute craignait-il de casser quelque chose. Mais heureusement, le dossier et les accoudoirs étaient assez grands pour lui.

A présent, il regardait Harry en train de le regarder. Malgré qu'il ne puisse voir sa bouche sous sa barbe, Harry devinait son sourire dans ses yeux.

« — Eh bien, Harry, finit par dire le géant avec beaucoup de douceur. Je ne t'ai pas fait peur, j'espère ? »

Il semblait inquiet à cette idée. Harry, se souvenant qu'il avait une voix, s'empressa de le rassurer. De sa bouche sortit un coassement un peu étrange lorsqu'il dit :

« — Non… Non monsieur. Vous ne m'avez pas fait peur. »

Pourtant, sa voix était celle d'un petit garçon effrayé. Il s'aperçut qu'il était enroulé au fond du fauteuil comme un des chats effarouchés de Mrs Figg. Il s'empressa de descendre ses jambes, et de reposer ses pieds au sol. Il se sentit exposé en agissant ainsi : Harry se ramassait toujours sur lui-même quand il s'asseyait, surtout dans les situations qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Et avec les Dursley, on n'était jamais à l'aise.

Hagrid balaya sa phrase d'un geste de sa main.

« — Appelle-moi Hagrid, c'est comme ça que tout le monde dit, fit-il d'un ton bourru. Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard. »

Après qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, les yeux du géant se fixèrent sur son visage d'une manière très particulière. On aurait dit qu'il guettait une expression spéciale, un signe montrant que Harry l'avait bien compris.

Harry, lui, tâchait d'analyser sa phrase. Son cerveau lui semblait tourner bien plus lentement que ce qu'il aurait dû, embrouillé à la fois par la fatigue, la chaleur, la faim – il n'avait pas dîné – et par le trop-plein d'incertitudes et d'interrogations qui lui passaient par la tête. Il finit par s'humecter les lèvres, et demanda très bas :

« — Excusez-moi, monsieur… Hagrid… Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est, Poudlard ? »

Tout à fait instinctivement, il rentra sa tête entre ses épaules. Il craignait une réaction violente, puisqu'il avait posé une question. Mais le géant parut plus effaré qu'en colère. En même temps, il ne semblait pas vraiment surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse de sa part.

« — Par la barbe de Merlin… Lâcha-t-il. Alors, c'est vraiment comme Sirius l'avait dit… Je pensais qu'il exagérait. »

Le géant avait soudain l'air tout aussi perdu que lui. Il tourna son regard vers le feu, puis à nouveau vers Harry, puis sur ses immenses mains vides. Il en passa une sur son visage, faisant crisser la barbe. Il était complètement démuni.

« — Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Poudlard… Murmura le géant, désemparé. Il faut tout que j'explique… Vraiment tout… Par la barbe de Merlin. » Répéta-t-il.

Hagrid regardait dans le vide. Il releva brusquement les yeux vers Harry, et le questionna, anxieux :

« — Et tes parents, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit à propos de tes parents ? »

Par « ils », il entendait les Dursley, bien entendu. Cela lui fit bizarre, d'entendre parler d'eux de la façon dont ils s'adressaient à lui, d'un pronom personnel distant et agressif. Le géant était clairement révolté, et pour la première fois, prêt à céder à la colère. Harry réfléchit rapidement, et répondit un peu trop vite :

« — Oh, je sais que… Ils sont morts dans… Dans un accident, et… Enfin… »

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il acheva péniblement, cherchant son air :

« — On ne parle pas beaucoup d'eux à la maison. »

Les yeux du géant se firent plus grands encore, plus désolés aussi. Harry n'aimait pas être regardé avec pitié, mais là, c'était plus doux que de la pitié. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les regards condescendants des voisins, ou les murmures sur « _ce petit Potter qui n'a que la peau sur les os… Pétunia m'a dit qu'il refusait de manger… Il a des problèmes psychologiques, à ce qu'il paraît_. ». Ça n'était pas de la pitié… C'était de la compassion.

D'une voix tout aussi perdue que la sienne, le géant se désola :

« — Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es… »

Décontenancé, un peu vexé aussi, Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il voulut affirmer qu'il savait très bien qui il était, qu'il était le fils de Lily et James Potter, décédés dans un accident de voiture, qu'il était brun aux yeux verts, asthmatique, myope, et… Et… Un sentiment de vide semblable à celui qu'il voyait dans les yeux du géant l'envahit d'un seul coup. Il referma la bouche. Savait-il vraiment ? Alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quoi ressemblaient ses parents, et de pourquoi toutes ces choses bizarres se produisaient autour de lui ? Ses yeux le brûlèrent derrière ses lunettes. Il ne pleura pas : Harry avait l'habitude de refouler les larmes. Mais elles affluaient à ses yeux avec plus de violence que jamais.

Il ne savait pas. Non, il ne savait pas. Le vide lui comprimait la gorge.

Le géant dut le voir. Brusquement, le rouge lui monta au visage et colora l'espace autour de ses yeux que Harry pouvait distinguer. Il abattit son poing sur un des accoudoirs avec un grand craquement, et Harry sursauta.

« — CES IMBECILES ! Rugit le géant. Harry Potter, ne rien savoir ? Ignorer la vérité pendant dix ans ? Ah, heureusement qu'on ne m'a pas laissé les voir en même temps que toi ! Je les aurais changés en chair à saucisse, si je les avais eus sous la main, tu peux me croire ! »

Hagrid interrompit sa tirade. Il s'était rendu compte que Harry, yeux écarquillés et pétrifié contre le dossier de son siège, était muet de peur. Le géant était aussi effrayant en colère que rassurant lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Aussitôt, la fureur retomba, et la couleur de ses joues s'abaissa jusqu'à disparaître, comme le mercure d'un thermomètre qu'on plonge dans l'eau froide. Hagrid eut l'air navré qu'il ait peur de lui.

« — Je suis désolé Harry, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. C'est juste que… D'entendre ça, après tout ce temps à m'inquiéter… A nous inquiéter… Et maintenant, tu vas entrer dans ce monde-là, et tu ne sais rien… Tu n'es même pas préparé… »

Sa voix s'altéra. Lui-aussi était au bord des larmes. Il tira de la poche de son manteau un mouchoir à pois aussi grand qu'une nappe, puis se moucha dedans. Le bruit de trompette était étonnamment fort et comique, après toute cette tension. Les épaules de Harry se détendirent légèrement.

Le géant rangea son mouchoir, et soupira. Il paraissait soudain très las, écrasé par l'énormité de la tâche à accomplir.

« — Préparé à quoi ? » Osa demander Harry.

Hagrid le fixa avec une telle compassion que c'en était gênant. Harry baissa les yeux, ses joues le chauffant. Hagrid leva et abaissa plusieurs fois ses mains au-dessus des accoudoirs, pliant ses doigts bien plus grands que ceux de l'oncle Vernon, mais si différents aussi. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des saucissons, mais des mains de géant, tout simplement. Les mains d'un géant habitué à manier des charges qui auraient écrasé un être humain sous leur poids, dans la rudesse d'une forêt noire.

« — Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te répondre, dit Hagrid au bout d'une longue pause. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je m'en sortirais, mais si tu ne sais vraiment rien… Il aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un d'autre… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, je suis un incapable… Ne sais même pas par où commencer… »

Il était si triste, si furieux contre lui-même, que Harry décida de lui donner un coup de pouce. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, mais il n'aimait pas le voir embarrassé ou chagrin.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est, Poudlard ? » Répéta-t-il.

Le géant revint à la réalité. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en fouilla les poches intérieures en marmonnant :

« — Voyons, oui, où avais-je la tête ? Le mieux c'est que… Le mieux c'est que je te donne ta lettre en premier. Voilà, c'est ça. Et après, tu me poseras tes questions. Toutes les questions que tu veux. »

Cette dernière phrase était particulièrement étrange et excitante pour Harry, dont le cœur s'emballa. Toutes les questions qu'il voulait ? Et on allait y répondre, pour de vrai ? Il avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux, mais d'émotion maintenant.

Dans le manteau du géant, quelques poches bougeaient. Elles étaient au moins trois fois plus grandes que celles du jean de Harry. De l'une d'elle jaillit soudain une petite tête d'oiseau brun qui hulula avec mauvaise humeur. Bouche-bée, il l'observa pendant que Hagrid fouillait toujours dans un bruit de ferraille et de froissements. A la forme du bec et des yeux, il reconnut un hibou. Hagrid le renfonça du doigt dans sa cachette, et comme à un jeu où il faut parvenir à frapper des têtes en plastique avec un marteau, un loir surgit au même instant d'une poche opposée, ensommeillé et outré lui-aussi.

Hagrid le remit à sa place également, et parvint enfin à trouver ce qu'il voulait avec un « Haha ! » triomphant. Il le tira du manteau. Sa main gigantesque lui tendit une lettre minuscule en comparaison. Harry la prit entre ses propres mains tremblantes, et la retourna pour l'ouvrir. Etait-ce possible que dans une si petite chose, il ait réponse à tout ?

Cette enveloppe était très différente du courrier que Harry avait l'habitude de porter à l'oncle Vernon. Elle était en parchemin jauni et lourd, sans rien de commun avec les habituelles publicités ou factures. Elle était cachetée avec de la cire rouge, sur laquelle un sceau était frappé. Il la leva devant lui pour mieux voir : un blaireau, un lion, un serpent et un aigle entouraient un P majuscule.

Lorsqu'il lut son nom, tracé à l'encre verte comme sur l'invitation de la remise des prix, Harry frémit de plaisir anticipé. Il n'avait jamais reçu de courrier.

_« Mr Harry Potter_

_Petit salon du Chaudron Baveur_

_Fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée_

_Londres, Charing Cross Road »_

Renonçant à comprendre comment on avait pu savoir qu'il serait dans ce fauteuil précis, Harry décacheta l'enveloppe. Il y mit beaucoup d'attention pour ne pas déchirer le papier : il voulait la conserver ensuite. Il leva brièvement les yeux pour vérifier si sa lenteur n'énervait pas le géant, mais celui-ci avait au contraire l'air de la trouver normale. Harry retint son souffle en dépliant la lettre. Les premiers mots le frappèrent instantanément.

_« COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE »_

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta. Il eut la sensation d'étouffer. Une sensation très différente de ses crises d'asthme. C'était comme si l'air dans ses poumons avait simplement disparu. Magiquement disparu.

Il fixa les mots sans ciller, à s'en brûler la rétine, craignant à moitié qu'ils ne disparaissent. Il les relut tellement de fois qu'ils perdirent tout leur sens, pour ne plus former qu'un son attaché et sans signification. Il cligna des yeux, les mots ne disparurent pas, bien qu'un peu brouillés. Sorcellerie. Ecole de _sorcellerie_.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était une blague. Cette pensée fut sa première réaction. Puis des vagues de chaud et de froid traversèrent le corps de Harry, ses bras, ses mains. Ses doigts fourmillaient, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la lettre, pour s'en décrisper aussitôt de peur de l'abîmer. _Ça ne peut pas être vrai !_ Continua la petite voix agaçante, dans le néant de sa tête. Toute pensée cohérente avait disparu.

Et pourtant…

Sa chair qui se changeait en caoutchouc sous la morsure du chien… Son cri qui rallumait la lumière… Sa peur qui transformait des chats miteux et les plantes en animaux féroces… Tous ces incidents…

Le chaudron de Mrs Figg lui revint aussi, et les photos qui bougeaient. Et sa réflexion, la maison d'une _sorcière_… C'était de la magie qu'il faisait ? Mais la magie n'existait pas ! Mais ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas non plus censé exister… Et ce géant…

Harry leva la tête, désespéré, en quête d'une réponse. Mais Hagrid ne le regardait plus, les yeux plongés dans les flammes. Il lui sembla qu'il évitait de l'observer par pudeur, car le peu de sa peau qu'il voyait était à nouveau coloré de rose. Une telle délicatesse chez une telle personne, qui aurait pu l'écraser d'une pichenette… C'était déconcertant. Si Dudley, lui, avait eu cette taille, il ne s'en serait pas privé.

Conscient du fait que ses pensées dérivaient, et qu'il commençait à suffoquer, Harry tira précipitamment la ventoline de sa poche. Hagrid lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué lorsqu'il en aspira. Harry la remit à sa place, respira profondément, et reprit sa lecture. Le géant avait dit qu'il répondrait à tout. A toutes ses questions. Il allait donc lire, et ensuite demander. Une chose à la fois.

_Calme-toi, Harry_, se répéta-t-il. _Tout ira bien. Tu sauras tout_.

La perspective était merveilleusement rassurante. Cela n'empêcha pas le tournis de le prendre alors qu'il lisait, et glissait en chute libre dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_« Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Fondateur et dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_._

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_._

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe »_

Une autre lettre était jointe. Harry laissa son regard dériver sur la liste de fournitures, l'uniforme digne d'un livre pour enfant avec le chapeau pointu et la robe noire ; le chat, crapaud ou hibou autorisé ; les manuels de sorcellerie. Il voyait les mots, mais ils ne lui parvenaient plus clairement. L'incrédulité laissait déjà place à l'espoir, occultant tout le reste. L'espoir d'une vie autre que le collège du quartier et un métier gris qui le rendrait comme les Dursley, sans saveur et sans amour.

Il se fustigea mentalement. Il ne devait pas espérer, ça se retournait tout le temps contre lui. Ça n'était juste pas _possible_. C'était contraire à ce qu'on lui avait toujours répété, et malgré son aversion pour les Dursley, il ne pouvait pas abandonner cette croyance-là d'un coup. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu ou fait, il lui manquait encore quelque chose pour réaliser, pour accepter. Le morceau était trop gros à avaler.

_Demande une preuve,_ suggéra la petite voix, pertinente pour une fois.

Harry regarda le géant. Il avait cessé de détourner les yeux, et attendait qu'il parle. Harry avait peur d'être malpoli, mais se répéta que Hagrid avait dit qu'il répondrait à tout. Et il paraissait vraiment… Gentil. Sans doute était-il naïf de penser de la sorte. Mais pour une fois, puisqu'il avait basculé en plein illogisme, il décida de faire confiance à son instinct. Et son instinct disait que jamais Rubeus Hagrid ne lui ferait de mal.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, affermit sa voix, et demanda :

« — S'il vous plaît monsi… Hagrid. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas être impoli, mais j'ai… J'ai du mal à y croire. Est-ce que vous pourriez… Me montrer… Quelque chose qui… Qui me rende certain que… »

_Que tout cela est bien réel. Que vous ne me faites pas une blague. Que vous n'allez pas vous écrier qu'il y avait une caméra cachée. Que je ne vais pas retourner à ma vie d'avant. _

_Pas ma vie d'avant. _

Il ne dit jamais rien de tout ça, trop gêné, ses joues en feu et ses mains se tordant sur ses genoux. Le géant parut très étonné, puis compréhensif.

« — Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Sursauta-t-il en fouillant à nouveau dans ses poches. Oui, c'est évident… Si c'est vraiment comme Sirius m'a dit, ils ne doivent pas t'avoir expliqué pour notre monde… Donc je vais te montrer. »

Harry eut envie de demander qui était Sirius, mais se retint en pinçant les lèvres, à la façon de la tante Pétunia. Une question à la fois. S'il ne laissait même pas au géant le temps de répondre à la première, ils n'iraient nulle part. D'ailleurs, s'il ne prouvait pas que la magie existait, rien n'irait jamais nulle part : du moment qu'on lui aurait fait une blague, il n'y aurait plus rien à expliquer. Tout ne serait qu'une supercherie.

Hagrid tira des profondeurs de son manteau le loir qui en avait émergé peu auparavant. L'animal semblait en avoir l'habitude, car après un regard courroucé, il bâilla et se blottit confortablement dans sa paume, enroulant sa queue autour de lui pour piquer un somme. Pendant ce temps, Hagrid prit une très grande baguette en bois blanche, grossièrement taillée, et qui lui fit penser à celles que les maîtres d'école utilisaient autrefois pour montrer le tableau… Ou punir leurs élèves. Allait-il lui donner des coups de bâton ? Songea Harry avec une vague appréhension.

Mais Hagrid posa simplement l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le loir endormi, et tapota deux fois avec légèreté.

Sous le regard ébahi de Harry, les poils du loir se rétractèrent, ainsi que son museau, sa queue et ses pattes. La surface vitrée des yeux s'étira jusqu'à recouvrir toute sa peau, et s'éclaircit pour devenir transparente. La forme de son corps se modifia, s'allongeant à la verticale, se creusant en coupe, et… S'arrêta net. Harry s'attendit quelques instants à voir la transformation se poursuivre, mais rien de plus ne se produisit. Le résultat ressemblait à l'hybride d'un rongeur et d'un verre à boire, stoppé en pleine métamorphose.

Hagrid fronçait les sourcils en contemplant le loir dans sa main. Il adressa un regard d'excuse à Harry.

« — Désolé, je ne suis pas très doué en sortilèges… Je voulais le changer en verre à pied, mais ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné, on dirait… »

Mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Il avait envie de rire et de danser, de hurler que c'était la vérité. C'était vrai, ça existait. Il était un sorcier, et il irait dans une école de magie.

A cette pensée, ce fut comme si un poids était ôté de ses épaules, que son cœur éclatait de joie, et s'ouvrait à une allégresse sans bornes. Son univers s'élargissait au-delà de toutes les frontières étriquées des Dursley. Il se sentait tellement libre ! Il avait le cœur retourné et l'estomac empli de papillons en folie. C'était comme de quitter le sol, de s'envoler haut et de laisser tous ses soucis à terre. Aussi grisant et formidable que ça.

Hagrid le regardait toujours d'un air inquiet, et Harry finit par dire :

« — Il… Il n'a pas mal ? Le loir. »

Sa voix était éraillée. Sa propre réaction l'étonna. Tout ce qu'il trouvait à demander, c'était si le loir n'avait pas mal ? Il se sentit stupide, mais Hagrid, au contraire, resplendissait. Il était heureux d'avoir apporté à Harry la preuve qu'il attendait.

« — Oh non, non, assura-t-il en secouant la tête. Il ne sent rien du tout, ne t'en fais pas. Il sera un peu ronchon demain, mais je lui donnerai quelque chose à grignoter. »

Il le tapota à nouveau de sa baguette, et le loir revint à la normale, bien que sa peau restât un peu vitreuse. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner : il ne s'était même pas réveillé, en toute confiance dans la paume de Hagrid. Son flanc se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration, et Harry voyait même son cœur palpiter doucement, par transparence.

Hagrid donna un nouveau coup de baguette, sans beaucoup de succès, soupira et le remit dans sa poche. Harry retrouva sa voix une nouvelle fois :

« — C'était merveilleux. »

Hagrid le regarda avec surprise. Harry rougit, mais répéta :

« — C'était vraiment extraordinaire.

— Oh non, tu es top gentil, fit Hagrid d'un ton grognon – Harry comprit que le compliment l'avait touché. Ce n'est qu'un petit tour de passe-passe, comparé à ce que tu apprendras à l'école. » Conclut-il d'un air décidé.

Toutes les questions de Harry lui revenaient, plus nombreuses, plus pressantes que jamais. Elles lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer, et les yeux de Hagrid pétillèrent en le voyant se trémousser.

« — Demande tout ce que tu veux, répéta Hagrid. Surtout n'hésite pas. Je suis là pour ça. »

Harry aurait voulu poser mille questions à la fois, mais parvint à n'en choisir qu'une, habitué par le régime strict des Dursley.

« — Je pourrais apprendre à faire ça ? Moi-aussi ?

— Et bien plus ! Ajouta Hagrid, ravi à cette perspective. Tu auras comme directeur un grand homme, Harry ! Un très grand homme, le plus extraordinaire directeur qu'on ait jamais vu à Poudlard ! »

Il bombait le torse de fierté en l'évoquant. Il parlait sans doute de Albus Dumbledore, songea Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à sa lettre.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'on y fait, à Poudlard ?

— On apprend la métamorphose, énuméra Hagrid en comptant sur ses doigts, les sortilèges, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal… On apprend à voler, aussi… Mais là, je ne suis pas qualifié, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai, et je préfère autant éviter.

— Sur un balai ? Renchérit Harry, dévoré par l'envie.

— Sur un balai, confirma Hagrid. Ton père faisait ça très bien. »

A ce moment, la flamme enjouée dans les yeux de Hagrid sembla se ternir. L'estomac de Harry se contracta. Son enthousiasme se changeait en prudence, et même en peur. Ses parents… Hagrid lui avait demandé ce qu'on lui avait dit au sujet de ses parents. Dans la version des Dursley, ils étaient ordinaires, et morts dans un accident de voiture. Sa tante sous-entendait même que son père était ivre au volant. Mais s'ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé de la magie, alors son oncle et sa tante avaient pu omettre tant d'autres choses. Harry était partagé entre son vieux rêve de tout savoir sur ses parents, et la crainte. Le visage de Hagrid n'annonçait pas une jolie histoire.

Espérant peut-être reculer l'échéance, il demanda :

« — Mon oncle et ma tante… Donc ils savaient que j'étais un… Un sorcier ? »

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir mentionné les Dursley. Rien que d'entendre parler d'eux mettait Hagrid hors de lui. Toutefois, il se contrôla mieux cette fois-ci, et répondit en un grognement :

« — Bien sûr qu'ils savaient… Ces espèces de vieux pruneaux… Ta tante savait – comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer, ta mère était une sorcière. Une sorcière très douée, comme ton père. Et Dumbledore leur a laissé une lettre pour tout expliquer. Ils auraient dû le faire… Ils auraient _dû_ tout te dire depuis déjà longtemps… »

Voyant que Hagrid recommençait à ruminer de manière menaçante, Harry se dépêcha de poursuivre :

« — Et… Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez envoyé une lettre pour un concours de pelouse ? Au lieu de me donner directement celle-ci ? »

Il montra celle qu'il tenait toujours, et qui n'allait pas tarder à être détrempée tant ses mains étaient moites, contrecoup de l'émotion. Il la lissa, la remit dans son enveloppe pour ne pas la perdre, et la posa sur ses genoux. Hagrid rajusta sa position dans le fauteuil. Il réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder la chose. Finalement, il dit :

« — Ça t'embête si je fais du thé ? Et peut-être des saucisses, si tu as faim. On parle mieux autour d'un thé. C'est ce que dit Molly. »

Harry ne savait pas davantage qui était Molly que Sirius, cependant, il acquiesça. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il mourait de faim. A la mention des saucisses, son estomac gargouilla. Hagrid se leva pour aller près du feu, et tira de son manteau lesdites saucisses, qu'il enfila sur le tison, ainsi que de quoi faire du thé. Harry vit avec amusement et émerveillement que la théière – remplie d'eau par un coup de baguette – avait de petites jambes courtaudes qui lui permirent de courir jusqu'au feu, et de se caler entre les bûches. Elle les replia sous elle comme un canard en train de nager, et émit un ronronnement alors que de la fumée commençait à s'échapper de son bec.

L'odeur de la viande grillée fit saliver Harry. Hagrid tourna un moment en silence les saucisses juteuses au-dessus du feu. Il finit par reprendre la parole alors que Harry ne s'y attendait plus, le faisant sursauter. Baigné par la chaleur, il s'était un peu assoupi.

« — Déjà, on ne t'a pas envoyé directement ta lettre parce qu'on a fini par se douter que tes Moldus ne le prendraient pas bien. Sirius disait qu'ils seraient capables de te la cacher, ou d'empêcher qu'elle ne te parvienne. Enfin, _essayer_ de l'empêcher, reprit-il avec un reniflement. Dumbledore te l'aurait remise de toute façon. Bref, comme nous voulions t'expliquer ça de vive voix, pour le cas où ils ne t'auraient rien dit, on a décidé de les appâter pour vous faire venir ici tous les quatre, et t'isoler après. T'expliquer le monde de la magie, te prouver que c'était vrai. Même dans le cas où tes Moldus ne t'auraient pas emmené avec eux, quelqu'un serait venu à Privet Drive pour toi, pendant qu'un autre d'entre nous aurait tout expliqué aux Durs-chose. Dumbledore a préféré que vous ne soyez pas tous en même temps dans la pièce. Il pensait que ça serait trop compliqué. Il a bien fait, comme toujours, grogna-t-il. Je les aurais transformés en… »

Et il continua de marmonner. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé son rythme, les mots lui venaient facilement. Harry, repensant aux termes utilisés, trouva amusant que Hagrid parle de « ses Moldus. » Comme s'ils avaient appartenu à une espèce un peu flasque et mal dressée, que Harry aurait été obligé de surveiller pendant tout ce temps. Il imagina les Dursley en ce moment, à l'arrière de la librairie, face à Emmeline Vance ou l'homme au haut-de-forme, qui leur expliqueraient qu'il serait élève d'une école de sorciers… Il les visualisa serrés les uns contre les autres, la mine terrifiée, et se retint d'éclater de rire.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est, les Moldus ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

— Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. C'est un peu péjoratif, c'est vrai, mais on n'a pas d'autre terme. Dumbledore essaie de faire changer ça, mais les gens sont paresseux, même moi. « Non-sorciers », c'est plus long à dire. »

Harry réfléchit. Cette histoire de concours de pelouse était plus claire, à présent. C'était en effet le parfait appas pour les Dursley, et cela permettait de les séparer pour donner les explications dans de bonnes conditions, sans cris, dénis et interruptions de leur part. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, sûrement que les Dursley auraient empêché la lettre de lui parvenir, s'ils avaient su. Ils craignaient tant que Harry ne les contamine par son anormalité, et ils mettaient tant d'acharnement à le punir à chaque fois qu'elle se manifestait. Quelqu'un avait donc remarqué ça et l'avait répété à Dumbledore, et à ces autres personnes que Hagrid englobait dans le « on ». Et justement…

« — Qui est Sirius ? » Dit Harry, posant la question qui le taraudait depuis le début.

L'homme au haut-de-forme ? Quelqu'un qui l'avait observé ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir observé sans venir le chercher, si on savait qu'il était maltraité ? Hagrid s'arrêta de tourner les saucisses à la broche. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, l'observant dans un nouveau long silence. Il était hésitant, comme s'il craignait que Harry ne se mette en colère. Celui-ci se demandait bien ce qui pouvait faire peur à un géant dans cette perspective.

« — Sirius, dit lentement Hagrid, est ton parrain, Harry. Il a été choisi par tes parents pour veiller sur toi, dans le cas où… Il leur arriverait quelque chose. »

Les mots résonnèrent étrangement à ses oreilles. Harry eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour les comprendre. Plusieurs autres pour les intégrer. Lorsqu'ils firent enfin sens, la théière avait eu le temps de sauter hors de la cheminée, et de s'ébrouer de sa cendre sur le tapis en se dandinant.

Son parrain.

Le rêve d'un parent lointain et inconnu devenait réalité. C'était aussi beau et impossible à croire que quand on lui avait dit qu'il était un sorcier. Mais pourquoi cet homme qui le surveillait, et semblait tout savoir de sa vie, ne l'avait-il pas pris avec lui ? Songea aussitôt Harry, dans un mélange de douleur et d'espoir.

« — Mon parrain ? Répéta-t-il d'une petite voix. Mais si j'ai un parrain, et si vous saviez que les Dursley ne me traitaient pas bien, pourquoi je ne suis pas avec lui ? »

Hagrid parut profondément désolé. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait craint sa colère. Il était encore trop abasourdi pour ressentir une véritable rancœur, mais celle-ci couvait sous le choc, et fit trembler ses mains de plus belle lorsque Hagrid mit entre elles une tasse de thé ébréchée.

« — C'est une décision du professeur Dumbledore, répondit Hagrid d'un ton soucieux. Je ne connais pas ses raisons, mais il y a beaucoup réfléchi, pour sûr. J'imagine qu'au départ, il a pensé que ça serait mieux pour toi d'aller dans la famille qui te restait, une vraie famille. Et puis après… Après, nous avions mis les protections en place tout autour, et ça aurait été extrêmement lourd à déplacer. En plus, Sirius a une vie très dangereuse. Risquer de perdre son tuteur à tout moment… Ça n'est pas l'idéal, hein ? »

Il s'était assombri à ses mots, sourcils froncés. Harry, lui, contemplait le liquide agité de sa tasse, troublé de cercles concentriques tels qu'il n'y voyait plus son reflet. Le nom du professeur Dumbledore, qui avait paru extraordinaire à Harry lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert les portes de Poudlard, devenait soudain beaucoup moins sympathique, et ce malgré les louanges de Hagrid. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu à supporter les Dursley, songea Harry avec amertume. Il n'avait pas eu à rester enfermé dans ce placard, à subir les longs après-midi de corvées, à manquer étouffer parce qu'il portait les courses. Et son parrain, ce Sirius, semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup insisté pour le prendre avec lui.

Il aurait cependant été injuste de passer cette colère sur Hagrid. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas parler pour Dumbledore ou son parrain. Et peut-être y avait-il une très bonne raison à cette décision, une de ces explications qu'on ne vous donnait pas avant que vous n'ayez « l'âge de comprendre ». Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et pour se calmer, trempa ses lèvres dans le thé. Il était brûlant, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il avala en savourant la légère douleur dans sa gorge, et la morsure au bout de sa langue. Il fut un peu apaisé par l'arôme et le goût familiers. Il adressa un faible sourire à Hagrid, qui le lui rendit – il vit ses yeux en scarabées se plisser à nouveau.

« — Donc mon… Mon parrain était là tout ce temps ?

— Oh oui, approuva Hagrid. Il est venu tous les jours chez toi. Il regardait comment ça se passait. Il t'expliquera ça lui-même quand vous vous verrez demain. »

Harry leva sa tête si vite que son cou craqua.

« — De… Demain ? » Chevrota-t-il.

Malgré la gorgée de thé, sa bouche s'était asséchée d'un coup. C'était fantastique, bien sûr, tout ce qui lui arrivait. Tous ces bonheurs les uns après les autres. Il mourait d'envie de se lever et décréter qu'il voulait le voir maintenant, tout de suite. Ce parrain miraculeux, sorti de nulle part, cet homme qui se préoccupait de son sort, qui avait veillé sur lui, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu en retour ; ce gardien que ses parents avaient choisi pour cela. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait nier que cela lui faisait peur. De ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas l'aimer, de le décevoir, d'être déçu…

Hagrid sembla parfaitement comprendre son dilemme, car il hocha la tête.

« — Oui, demain. Je t'amènerai faire tes courses, puis je vous laisserai tous les deux seuls un moment. Dumbledore a bien pensé que c'était rapide, mais bon. Sirius attend depuis dix ans de te parler, et il a tellement insisté qu'il a fini par céder. En revanche, le professeur Dumbledore a voulu que ce soit moi qui te donne les explications. Il avait peur que ça te fasse trop d'un coup – qu'on t'annonce à la fois que tu étais un sorcier, que tu avais un parrain, et les autres choses. »

Pour cette fois, Albus Dumbledore avait parfaitement raison. Même si avoir un parrain l'enchantait, et provoquait à présent une sensation de chaleur intense dans sa poitrine, Harry savait qu'il aurait paniqué si tout était arrivé en même temps. Il n'en avait pas été loin simplement en lisant sa lettre de Poudlard, alors, admettre toutes ces choses à la fois…

Il reprit une gorgée de thé. Il était plus serein, à présent. Au sujet de son abandon chez les Dursley, il demanderait les détails demain à quelqu'un qui saurait lui répondre. Pensant à son parrain, ce mot magique, il sentit ses entrailles se tordre entre appréhension et bonheur.

« — Vous dîtes qu'il y a des protections autour de Privet Drive ? Demanda Harry, délaissant momentanément le sujet. Trop lourdes à déplacer ? »

Hagrid hocha la tête, et sortit deux petites assiettes en étain. Il en posa une sur les genoux de Harry, et lui donna ses saucisses, les emballant dans un vieux papier journal pour qu'il puisse les tenir. Harry souffla sur la première, et mordit dedans. Elle était un peu trop grillée, mais il avait tellement faim qu'elle lui sembla délicieuse. Hagrid parut très content de le voir manger avec tant de bon cœur.

« — Oui, répondit-il. Nous avons installé beaucoup de sortilèges de défense autour de chez toi, au cas-où. On a été nombreux à te suivre pour veiller sur toi, pendant que tes Moldus te conduisaient à Londres. Et il y a beaucoup de gens qui surveillent toujours l'endroit en ce moment. Tu es en sécurité. »

Hagrid pensait peut-être rasséréner Harry, mais cette phrase eut l'effet inverse. Son inquiétude revint et crût encore. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait besoin de tous ces gens pour assurer sa sécurité ? Il n'était sûrement pas le seul sorcier de onze ans de Grande-Bretagne. Alors pourquoi lui, Harry, sans signe particulier, vêtu des habits trop grands de son cousin, avait-il droit à une telle protection et à l'attention du prestigieux Dumbledore ?

Hagrid, une nouvelle fois, eut l'air de très bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il soupira. Il avait perdu son sourire, et une pierre tomba sur l'estomac de Harry. Le géant repoussa son assiette comme s'il n'avait plus faim, et amena son fauteuil plus près. Là, il le regarda bien en face.

« — Il faut que tu saches une chose, Harry, dit gravement le géant. Les sorciers ne sont pas tous des gens biens. J'aimerais te dire que notre monde est merveilleux. Mais je te mentirais. Ça n'est pas seulement dans un monde magique que je vais t'emmener, mais dans un monde en guerre. Un monde où on attendra des prouesses de ta part. Un monde où tu as une place particulière, très particulière. »

Hagrid l'engloba du regard. Il ne semblait pas pressé de parler. Ses yeux passèrent sur les bras de Harry, couverts de chair de poule malgré le feu, et qui dépassaient des manches trop grandes, puis sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'il était émerveillé de le découvrir en si bon état, et en même temps, triste de devoir briser son innocence.

_Mais je ne suis plus innocent_, pensa Harry. _Pas après le placard. _

« — Qu'est-il arrivé à mes parents, Hagrid ? » Demanda-il très bas.

Il sut qu'il avait mis le doigt dessus. Le doigt sur ce qui faisait mal, tout comme il arrivait tout le temps à récupérer les prix dans les boites de céréales, ou à attraper la balle en jouant avec le chien. Les larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de Hagrid, mais il ne sortit pas son grand mouchoir. Harry eut l'impression qu'il rassemblait son courage. Finalement, il inspira, un son porteur d'une grande fatigue et d'une grande tristesse.

« — Il y a des années et des années, commença Hagrid, un sorcier est monté au pouvoir dans les pays de l'Est. L'Allemagne, puis la Russie, puis la Pologne… Il faisait de plus en plus de conquêtes. Il ne menaçait pas l'Angleterre, et nous ne nous opposions pas à ses méfaits. C'était un mage noir terrible, avide de puissance, qui tuait ou torturait tous ceux qui osaient s'opposer à lui. »

Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Harry. Hagrid avait la voix monotone, et les yeux dans le vide. Il parlait avec la lassitude des gens qui n'ont connu que la guerre, si longtemps qu'ils ne savent plus ce que c'est, que de cesser de se battre.

« — Ce mage était si horrible, _est_ si horrible, qu'à l'Est, personne n'ose plus dire son nom. Il est devenu tabou. Nous, nous le prononçons encore, mais avec peine. Il s'appelle Gellert Grindelwald. »

Hagrid frémit, comme s'il avait avalé une gorgée d'un liquide infect. Rien que de l'évoquer, ses yeux s'étaient voilés d'anxiété. C'était encore plus effrayant venant d'un être tel que lui. Ce Gellert Grindelwald était-il si puissant que même un géant craignait de prononcer son nom ?

« — Peu à peu, il a délaissé ses voisins pour se tourner vers l'Angleterre. Il voulait y imposer son idéologie. Il disait que seuls ceux issus d'une longue lignée de sorciers, les _Sang-purs_, avaient le droit de pratiquer la magie, et que nous ne devions en aucun cas nous mêler aux Moldus. Ce qui est la plus grande ineptie qui existe, grogna-t-il. Ta mère était la plus brillante élève de sa classe, et elle venait d'une famille de Moldus. »

Il parut déprimé par l'évocation de sa mère, et regarda le feu plutôt que Harry. Celui-ci avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus douloureusement. C'était comme si les flammes n'avaient plus aucune chaleur. C'était comme si l'orage était entré en lui.

« — Il voulait faire plus encore, poursuivit Hagrid. Il voulait briser ce que nous appelons le Code du secret magique. Il voulait révéler notre existence aux Moldus, pour les dominer et les asservir. Et dans les pays qu'il a conquis, il y est bel et bien parvenu. »

Harry souhaitait qu'il continue, malgré ce qu'il avait de désagréable à lui apprendre. Mais ne put s'empêcher de poser une question :

« — Et en quoi est-ce que c'est bien de cacher notre existence aux Moldus ? Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste… Leur dire ? »

Hagrid soupira.

« — S'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre, je t'aurais sans doute répondu quelque chose comme « on ne veut pas qu'ils nous demandent tout le temps des services », ou un truc dans ce genre-là… Mais la vérité Harry, c'est qu'à une époque, les sorciers ont été persécutés par les Moldus. On appelait ça la Chasse aux sorcières. »

Hagrid était songeur. Il caressa sa barbe, presque compréhensif.

« — Ils avaient peur de nous, tout simplement. Effrayés de ce qu'on pouvait faire, et jaloux aussi. La plupart du temps, les sorciers parvenaient à échapper au bûcher grâce à un sortilège. Mais et ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter une baguette ? Ou ne l'avaient pas sur eux au bon moment ? Et les enfants ? Nous avons alors décidé de nous cacher. Et je vais te dire une chose, Harry. Les sorciers aussi sont intolérants. Ils ont déjà du mal à supporter qu'il y ait d'autres créatures magiques aussi puissantes qu'eux. Ils auraient peur que de leur côté, les Moldus ne mettent au point de quoi les égaler, avec la technologie. Alors nous essayons de maintenir la séparation entre nos mondes, mais ça n'est pas facile. »

Il posa son regard sur lui.

« — Grindelwald (il déglutit)… A fini par atteindre l'Angleterre il y a dix ans, malgré tous nos efforts. Et c'est là que tu interviens, Harry. »

Le cœur de Harry battait à grands coups sourds. Comment ça, il intervenait ? Mais c'était dix ans auparavant, il était un bébé à l'époque ! Il ne se souvenait même pas du visage de ses parents, comment aurait-il pu changer quoi que ce soit à une guerre ?

« — Le soir du vingt-huit octobre, reprit Hagrid avec une voix infiniment triste, Grindelwald s'est rendu chez tes parents pour les tuer. Ils étaient de fervents opposants à son régime, et j'imagine qu'ils devaient le gêner, je ne sais pas… Toujours est-il qu'à la première attaque, ton père est parvenu à gagner assez de temps pour que toi et ta mère, vous puissiez vous enfuir. C'était un homme brave, très brave, ton père. »

Il renifla, et ne put plus y tenir : il ressortit son mouchoir à pois. Harry en profita pour détourner lui-même ses yeux, derrière lesquels une forte pression s'exerçait. Entendre parler ainsi de son père, alors qu'on n'avait fait que lui dire pendant tout ce temps qu'il était un ivrogne, un bon à rien et un chauffard… Il cacha son émotion en avalant une gorgée de thé, qui ne voulut pas passer et resta comme coincée.

« — Ta mère s'est enfuie, mais nous ne l'avons su qu'après, fit la voix enrouée de Hagrid. Elle pensait que quelqu'un vous avait trahis, qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, et elle a décidé de se cacher par ses propres moyens. Mais trois jours plus tard, Grindelwald vous a retrouvés tous les deux et… Et… »

Harry devina sans avoir besoin de regarder que les larmes coulaient dans la barbe en broussaille. Lui-même aurait bien aimé les verser, mais elles étaient coincées, comme le thé, comme la boule dans sa gorge.

« — Ta mère s'est défendue Harry, mais aucun de ceux qu'il avait prévu de tuer n'a jamais survécu… Il l'a tuée aussi, et après… Il s'est tourné vers toi… »

Les mots de Hagrid étaient empreints de respect, et d'un grand mystère. Malgré lui, Harry releva les yeux. Il retint son souffle. Le géant le regardait comme un miracle.

« — Et à ce moment-là, chuchota-t-il, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé. A-t-il eu pitié ? Ou bien quelque chose dans ta magie l'empêchait-il d'agir ? Grindelwald a renoncé à te tuer aussi. Il t'a épargné, toi, le fils de deux de ses ennemis, toi qui risquais de devenir un adversaire, toi qui n'avais pas un sang pur comme il le prônait. Et non seulement il t'a épargné malgré le danger que tu représentais, mais ta vue l'a complètement paniqué. Il a repris ses troupes en catastrophe, et il a quitté l'Angleterre qui pourtant pliait et capitulait face à lui. Il s'est en allé. Tu l'as chassé, Harry. »

Hagrid lui parlait avec beaucoup de déférence, mais Harry ne savait pas comment y répondre. La pierre dans son estomac s'était changée en métal glacé. Hagrid était fier, mais lui, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il n'avait même aucune idée de pourquoi il avait été épargné. De pourquoi on avait tué ses parents et pas lui. Il n'y avait aucune gloire à ça. Dans un élan de peine et de souffrance, Harry en vint presque à souhaiter que Grindelwald l'ait tué lui-aussi. Il n'aurait pas eu à rester séparé de son père et sa mère.

Sitôt que cette pensée lui fut venue, il en eut honte. Combien d'autres personnes auraient souhaité qu'un de leurs proches ait été à sa place ? Ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés dans le but qu'il survive. Mourir n'aurait pas été un service à leur rendre.

Le feu était plus doux et chaud que jamais sur la peau de Harry. L'assiette de viande tiédissait ses genoux, son odeur lui emplissait les narines. Les craquements du bois et de la braise, la nourriture, l'oxygène qui passait dans ses poumons, le parfum du thé noir… Tout cela montrait qu'Harry était vivant. Et cette vie, quoi qu'il en dise, il tenait à elle. Il l'avait montré en songeant à assommer Dudley et Piers avec la perche, malgré le risque de punition. Il le montrait sans cesse, en se crispant, se tenant prêt à bondir, se repliant dans son fauteuil. Il était prêt à se battre pour la conserver encore.

Harry quitta des yeux son assiette. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Hagrid lui épargna la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, donnant l'exemple en mordant dans une saucisse. Harry fit de même, soulagé. Il réfléchissait et essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, tout en mangeant. Sa gorge s'était un peu desserrée.

A la fin de son repas et de sa tasse, il rassembla ses esprits, et posa une nouvelle question. Hagrid avait fini bien avant lui, et tricotait une sorte de vêtement en laine qui ressemblait à un futur chapiteau.

« — Et Grindelwald… Où est-il maintenant ? Et que fait-il ? »

Hagrid posa aussitôt son ouvrage sur ses genoux. Il avait retrouvé tout son sérieux, momentanément éclipsé par sa concentration sur les mailles jaune canari.

« — Il a décidé de contourner l'Angleterre, expliqua-t-il. Il a rallié à lui d'autres pays, en Asie. Et après des années d'acharnement, il vient de mettre la main sur l'Amérique, ce qui n'annonce rien de bon. Les sorciers britanniques continuent de se battre à l'extérieur. Pour l'instant, Grindelwald n'ose pas revenir chez nous. »

Harry avala sa salive. Le journal de l'oncle Vernon lui revint à l'esprit.

« — Dans le monde Moldu aussi, l'Amérique et l'URSS se battent. » Fit-il remarquer.

Harry s'étonna d'avoir si facilement appris le vocabulaire sorcier. C'était comme s'il se souvenait de choses qui lui avaient un jour paru évidentes, avant qu'il ne les oublie momentanément. Ça n'était pas une arrivée dans le monde magique, c'était un retour.

« — Oui, acquiesça Hagrid en roulant son chapiteau. Les Moldus ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe bien sûr, mais les guerres Moldues et les guerres sorcières sont toujours liées. Lors des Guerres Mondiales, Grindelwald avait établi son emprise sur les dirigeants Moldus de Russie, et dans une moindre mesure, ceux d'Allemagne. Quand il a constaté que les seconds perdaient, il les a délaissés et s'est exclusivement concentré sur les premiers. D'où leur pouvoir croissant. Il les soutient en même temps qu'il soutient les dirigeants sorciers, et les deux forces se soutiennent l'une l'autre. »

Harry réfléchit encore. La question qu'il voulait poser était plus intime que les autres, et il ne savait pas si le géant pourrait lui donner une réponse.

« — Vous avez connu mes parents ? Demanda-t-il timidement. A quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblaient ? »

Hagrid sembla bouleversé. Il répondit :

« — Oui, j'ai connu tes parents. C'étaient des gens merveilleux, Harry. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Mais tu as les yeux de ta maman, et quelque chose d'autre, dans les traits… Je ne sais pas trop quoi, je n'ai jamais été doué pour décrire les gens. »

Il était catastrophé de sa propre ignorance. Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

« — Ce n'est pas grave, Hagrid. Je demanderai à… A mon parrain. »

Une sorte de félicité l'envahit en prononçant ces mots. Hagrid en fut soulagé, et décréta lorsqu'il vit Harry bâiller derrière sa main :

« — Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles au lit. Tu as bien mangé ? Tu n'as plus soif ? Tu n'as plus de questions pour le moment ?

— Non, répondit Harry. Mais… Je vais retourner chez les Dursley ? »

Soudain, la beauté de la soirée s'évanouissait, cédant place à l'angoisse. Les Dursley allaient être furieux qu'il les ait entraînés dans cette histoire, chez « des gens comme lui ». Rien qu'à l'idée, son estomac faisait des nœuds. Et s'ils l'enfermaient à nouveau ? S'ils l'empêchaient d'aller à Poudlard ?

Hagrid le rassura tout de suite.

« — Non, non, fit-il. En tous cas, pas ce soir. Déjà parce qu'à mon avis, ils n'ont toujours pas intégré. C'est mieux de leur laisser un peu le temps, et puis à toi aussi. Ensuite, c'est plus pratique de rester ici pour aller faire tes courses demain. Il faut que tu achètes ton matériel scolaire. »

Harry tiqua à ces mots. Il n'avait jamais manqué de vêtements ni d'affaires de classe, mais ils lui venaient tous de son cousin. Or, il doutait que Dudley ait en sa possession les affaires nécessaires à une école de sorciers, et encore plus que son oncle et sa tante veuillent débourser un sou pour lui.

« — Hagrid, se sentit-il obligé de préciser, je… Je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter mes affaires… Je ne sais pas si…

— Bien sûr que tu en as ! S'exclama le géant. Tu penses peut-être que tes parents ne t'ont rien laissé ? Et quand bien même ils n'auraient rien eu, Poudlard a une bourse à disposition pour les élèves dans ton cas. »

Harry en fut tout de suite calmé. A chacune de ses craintes, il semblait y avoir une réponse. Sauf la principale, celle de Grindelwald. Mais tant qu'il évitait l'Angleterre et refusait de s'attaquer à Harry… Il ne devait pas y avoir de problèmes pour le moment.

« — Où est-ce que je vais dormir ?

— Dans une chambre du _Chaudron Baveur_, dit Hagrid. Juste à côté de la mienne. Viens, je vais te montrer… »

Il se leva, et Harry l'imita. A ce moment, la tête du minuscule hibou jaillit hors de sa poche et hulula d'un air sinistre, qui se répéta plusieurs fois comme une sirène d'alarme. Hagrid lui tapota sur la tête à la manière d'un réveil qu'on veut éteindre, et râla :

« — Oui, je sais, je sais. Je dois t'envoyer à Poudlard pour dire que tout s'est bien passé. »

Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Il y griffonna quelques mots à la hâte, et l'attacha à la patte du hibou, avant de l'approcher de la fenêtre du fond et de le laisser s'envoler.

« — C'est comme ça qu'on envoie le courrier chez les sorciers, expliqua Hagrid en voyant le regard abasourdi de Harry. Par hiboux. »

Harry eut un grand sourire. Il imaginait les Dursley submergés de lettres de Poudlard apportés par des hiboux comme celui-ci, et qu'ils tentaient en vain de lui cacher.

Hagrid le précéda dans le petit couloir, obligé de se casser en deux pour pouvoir y entrer. Il le suivit, minuscule et chétif dans son sillage. Au-dehors, les rares clients étaient partis, sauf la vieille femme encapuchonnée et fumant une longue pipe. En revanche, les sorciers qui surveillaient les portes sans rien consommer étaient toujours là. Le silence fut particulièrement pesant, lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle pour rejoindre les escaliers : même sans tourner la tête vers eux, Harry sentait sur lui leurs regards.

A présent, il savait ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, et cela le plongeait dans l'angoisse et la perplexité. Ils connaissaient depuis longtemps une réalité que lui venait tout juste d'appréhender. Ils le voyaient sans doute comme une sorte de sauveur avec des pouvoirs extraordinaires, qui avait chassé un mage noir à l'âge d'un an. Mais lui n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait repoussé Grindelwald. Pourrait-il jamais répondre à leurs attentes ?

Il fut content d'atteindre l'étage plongé dans l'ombre, et prit garde à bien rester derrière Hagrid dont le poids faisait craquer des marches. La fatigue l'emportait sur l'inquiétude, mais il posa malgré tout une dernière question :

« — Si Grindelwald n'ose pas s'attaquer à l'Angleterre, chuchota-t-il alors que Hagrid le guidait dans le couloir, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une telle protection ? »

Hagrid s'arrêta net, et Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans. Harry ne voyait plus du tout le visage du géant dans la pénombre. Les volets étaient fermés, et les vitres recouvertes de saleté ne laissaient presque pas passer les lumières de Londres. Il ne distinguait du géant que la masse sombre de ses vêtements et de sa barbe.

« — Malheureusement, dit Hagrid d'un ton grave, Grindelwald a ses partisans, ici aussi. La plupart se font discrets. Mais d'autres ont assez de pouvoir et d'influence pour envoyer des gens à tes trousses. Maintenant que tu as regagné le monde magique, ils saisiront la moindre occasion. C'est pourquoi tous ces gens ont été envoyés. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. L'annonce, combinée à la noirceur des lieux, lui collait la chair de poule. Heureusement, l'immense main de Hagrid se posa sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Elle dégageait une chaleur intense.

« — Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il. Quand tu seras à l'école, rien ne pourra y entrer sans que Dumbledore ne le sache. Il est un des seuls dont Grindelwald ait jamais eu peur. Et tous les gens que tu as vus veiller sur toi sont qualifiés. Ils surveilleront le _Chaudron_ toute la nuit, et jusqu'à ce qu'on parte faire les courses. On a envoyé les meilleurs.

— Les meilleurs ? » Murmura Harry.

Il se demandait quelles sortes de qualifications on requérait pour empêcher des sorciers maléfiques de mettre la main sur un garçon de onze ans. Etait-ce quelque chose de semblable à la police de leur monde ? Ou à des gardes du corps ? Harry s'imagina, comme dans les films, entouré de deux énormes montagnes de muscles avec des costumes, des oreillettes et des lunettes noires. Il se trouva un peu ridicule et chassa l'image. D'autres questions lui venaient, sur l'organisation du monde de la sorcellerie, mais au bâillement suivant, elles furent embrouillées par l'épuisement.

« — Il y a des Aurors, parmi eux. Des chasseurs de mages noirs, expliqua Hagrid. Et puis des gens de Dumbledore. »

Harry fut plus rassuré par cette dernière mention que par celle des Aurors, dont il avait du mal à imaginer le métier. Le terme « gens de Dumbledore » englobait Hagrid et Emmeline Vance, deux personnes qui lui avaient fait une impression très forte. Il hocha la tête, puis se rappela qu'on ne devait pas le voir dans l'obscurité et dit :

« — Tant mieux, alors. »

Hagrid hocha aussi la tête – il le sut parce que sa barbe crissa – et toujours en lui tenant l'épaule, l'amena au bout du couloir. Harry remarqua que certaines portes de chambres étaient penchées, et que d'autres n'avaient pas de poignée. D'ailleurs, l'endroit semblait lui-même construit de travers, et peut-être tenait-il debout par magie. Hagrid ouvrit une porte portant le numéro 8, et désigna l'intérieur.

« — Voilà Harry, décréta-t-il. C'est ta chambre. Demain, tu n'auras qu'à descendre dans la salle principale lorsque tu auras faim. Tu ne t'éloigneras pas en mon absence, d'accord ? Tu ne ressortiras pas dans Londres ? »

Il avait parlé plus sérieusement encore qu'avant. Harry décida aussitôt d'obéir à cet ordre-là. Malgré sa curiosité dévorante, il n'était pas rassuré par ce qui l'attendait au-dehors. Son envie de tout voir attendrait bien Hagrid.

« — Je ne sortirai pas, promit-il.

— Bon ! Approuva Hagrid. Je dors dans la chambre neuf, juste à côté de la tienne. Demain matin, si je ne suis pas réveillé et que tu as faim, va voir Tom – le barman. Tu lui demanderas un petit-déjeuner. Tu lui diras que c'est de ma part. »

Harry voulut protester pour ce don, mais Hagrid l'en empêcha. Il s'était rapproché, et à sa grande surprise, le serra contre lui sans prévenir. L'étreinte était enveloppante, et aurait facilement pu l'étouffer si le géant n'avait pas dosé sa force avec tant d'attention. Déboussolé, Harry mit quelques secondes à se détendre, puis ferma les yeux. Ils le picotaient, et ça n'était pas désagréable. Les contacts physiques étaient proscrits chez les Dursley. Il découvrait maintenant seulement à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

« — Tu étais minuscule quand je t'ai vu la dernière fois, fit la voix étouffée de Hagrid. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu as tellement grandi. »

Hagrid se recula en reniflant. Il ne remarqua pas son expression émue, soit parce que ses propres larmes lui brouillaient la vue, soit qu'il faisait trop noir. Il lui remit une clef avec des symboles gravés tout le long du métal, alignés en forme d'ailes. Elle était accrochée à une chaîne qu'il passa autour du cou de Harry pour qu'il ne la perde pas.

« — C'est une clef ensorcelée, dit Hagrid. Dumbledore l'a fabriquée. Elle peut ouvrir et verrouiller n'importe quelle porte, pourvu qu'il y ait une serrure. Lorsque tu fermeras une pièce avec cette clef, elle ne s'ouvrira plus que pour toi. Rien ni personne ne pourra y entrer. Garde-la précieusement, et ferme ta chambre avec quand je serai parti. »

Harry promit. Après un bonsoir, Hagrid referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il la rouvrit tout de suite après, passant sa tête par l'ouverture :

« — J'avais oublié, fit-il, contrarié de son étourderie. Quelqu'un va passer régulièrement devant ta porte, cette nuit. Simple mesure de sécurité. Ne t'affole pas si tu entends des bruits de pas.

— Oh… D'accord, dit Harry, surpris. Bonne nuit Hagrid. »

Après une hésitation, et décidant qu'il lui devait bien ça, Harry ajouta :

« — Vous m'avez très bien expliqué. Merci pour tout. »

Le géant lui adressa un sourire si grand que cette fois, il le vit sous la barbe.

« — Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. » Dit-il.

Puis il sortit et referma doucement la porte, le laissant seul pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité.

Harry fit quelques pas, incertain, cherchant à tâtons de la lumière. Y aurait-il un interrupteur ici ? Le _Chaudron Baveur_ lui avait paru très ancien, et réticent à utiliser les moyens modernes de chauffage et d'éclairage. Etait-ce une caractéristique des sorciers, ou simplement des lieux ?

Une chandelle s'alluma brusquement à son passage, le faisant sursauter. La chambre avait un lit, une petite commode, une penderie, et une table de nuit. Le mobilier n'était pas luxueux, mais tout était pour lui, et non surchargé des vieilles affaires de Dudley. Il l'aima tout de suite, et frôla le miroir du bout des doigts en allant fermer sa porte à clef.

« — Ça chatouille ! » Commenta le miroir, égayé et surpris.

Harry sursauta à nouveau, puis éclata de rire. La personne dans la chambre sept donna un coup dans le mur pour qu'il cesse de faire du bruit, et Harry se couvrit inutilement la bouche de la main, hilare. Il s'empressa de regagner son lit, dans lequel il se glissa tout habillé, après avoir simplement enlevé ses chaussures. Aussitôt, la lumière de la chandelle baissa. Harry s'assit à nouveau, et la flamme enfla pour bien éclairer. Il répéta ce petit jeu plusieurs fois, un rire dans la gorge. Il allait avoir un mal fou à dormir, songea-t-il en s'allongeant cette fois pour de bon. Tout dans cette petite chambre, si miteuse soit-elle, lui rappelait le secret qu'il venait juste d'apprendre. La magie.

Sa main trouva la petite clef qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Peut-être avait-elle absorbé la chaleur de sa peau, en tous cas, elle était tiède. Harry songea au sifflet dans sa poche, et qui appelait le chien. Les deux objets se ressemblaient un peu.

Le chien ! Harry se sentit soudain très mal en pensant à lui. Il n'allait sans doute pas le revoir, s'il partait pour Poudlard. Il ne savait absolument pas où l'école de sorcellerie se trouvait. Ce pouvait être à quelques kilomètres comme à l'autre bout du pays. Sa gorge se noua, sans doute parce que ses nerfs étaient plus à fleur de peau que d'ordinaire.

Peut-être était-il obligé de perdre quelque chose en échange de tout ce qu'on venait de lui offrir. Mais n'avait-il pas déjà donné assez ? Songea Harry avec tristesse. Il n'avait aucune garantie de se faire des amis, dans cette école dont il connaissait encore moins les codes et les habitudes que ceux du monde Moldu. Il allait devoir abandonner le seul être qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Il ne s'imaginait pas dire au chien qu'il allait l'abandonner. Rien que l'idée le rendait malade de culpabilité.

A ce moment-là, un doute lui traversa l'esprit. Ce chien si intelligent qu'il semblait le comprendre et lui amenait sa ventoline… Etait-il vraiment un chien ? Son comportement était tout sauf normal. Harry laissa la pensée en suspens, et la rangea dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'était pas certain de réfléchir convenablement, ce soir. Il lui semblait qu'il reliait tout phénomène un peu insolite à de la sorcellerie. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

Sa tête était occupée par des centaines de questions qui s'entrechoquaient, et qu'il se fustigeait de ne pas avoir posées pendant qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait voulu les noter, mais il n'avait pas de crayon. Il s'efforça de les retenir, et se les récita une par une, étendu dans le grand lit à baldaquin, l'esprit trop occupé pour dormir. Le miroir se mit bientôt à ronfler, et la chandelle s'éteignit complètement avec une sorte de soupir. Le ventre de Harry gargouillait doucement en digérant son repas.

Une minute, ou une heure plus tard, quelques pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, et Harry tendit l'oreille. Sa main chercha la clef ensorcelée à son cou, pour se rassurer. _Rien ni personne ne pourra entrer, _avait dit Hagrid. Tout irait bien. Il était sous bonne garde, et Grindelwald devait être loin, très loin d'Angleterre.

Tout de même, il ne se sentait pas tranquillisé pour autant. L'idée de trouver seul, dans un lieu inconnu, avec pour unique protection une porte de travers, le fit brusquement se sentir très vulnérable. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien de ce monde, et cette perspective généra en lui une vive inquiétude.

Au bout d'un moment, le bruit de pas reprit, et s'éloigna. Il se demanda si la personne qui veillait sur lui était la femme aux cheveux bruns, celle avec l'insigne d'argent sur la poitrine. Ou Emmeline Vance. Ou l'homme au haut-de-forme violet et à la voix couinante. Harry se demanda comment on devenait chasseur de mages noirs. Comment Hagrid disait-il déjà ? Un Auror ? Une nouvelle vague de questions afflua sur les Aurors et les différents métiers qui existaient dans le monde magique. Cela devait être tellement plus intéressant que compter les perceuses ! Y avait-il aussi des métiers plus traditionnels chez les sorciers, des écrivains, des boulangers, des plombiers… ?

Harry essayait tellement de tout penser à la fois que, perdu dans ses rêveries, il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Ce fut un bruit à la porte qui le tira du sommeil. Harry ouvrit des yeux collés et ensommeillés, cherchant machinalement ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Sa main tâtonna sur le bois sans rien trouver, et le « toc-toc » qui l'avait éveillé se répéta. Sans doute avait-il trop dormi, et la tante Pétunia frappait-elle pour qu'il descende préparer le petit déjeuner. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que la branche gauche de ses lunettes s'était imprimée sur sa tempe : il avait dormi avec. Puis quelques secondes de plus à se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans la seconde chambre de Dudley.

Harry se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. A mesure que sa vision s'éclaircissait, il retrouvait les meubles du _Chaudron Baveur_ qu'il avait déjà vu hier au soir, éclairés non par la chandelle magique, mais par la lumière grise et blafarde du jour. Son cœur partit brusquement dans sa poitrine, à une allure folle, alors que tous les éléments de la veille lui revenaient d'un coup en mémoire. La sortie à Londres, Hagrid, le monde magique… Il retomba net contre les oreillers, euphorique et sonné. _Je suis un sorcier_, se répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. _Je suis un sorcier, je vais aller à Poudlard._

Cette réalité paraissait très différente une fois le jour levé. Alors que la veille, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, elle lui paraissait maintenant irréfutable. Tout était plus réel, plus tangible. Plus impressionnant, aussi. Ses questions d'avant étaient devenues floues, et de nouvelles naissaient, plus réfléchies. Passer une nuit de sommeil lui assurait que la chose était réelle, et qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas. Ça n'était pas juste le produit de son imagination, et c'était toute sa vie qui en était changée. Non pas que Harry ait jamais eu de grands projets. Au contraire : il lui faudrait s'habituer à avoir des projets tout court, et une perspective autre que se retrouver chassé de Privet Drive le jour de sa majorité.

Plus pour confirmer que pour chercher une preuve, il désentortilla ses draps enroulés autour de ses jambes, et se dirigea vers le miroir, qu'il toucha de l'index. De la glace lui vint la même voix que la dernière fois, plus grincheuse cependant.

« — On n'a pas idée de réveiller les autres comme ça ! Grinça-t-il. Fiche-moi un peu la paix, gamin. »

Harry retira son doigt. Dans le miroir, son reflet avait des cernes sous les yeux, la marque de l'oreiller et des lunettes sur la tempe, mais aussi un sourire radieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il se demanda si beaucoup d'objets parlaient, dans le monde magique. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'aller vérifier dans toute sa chambre si c'était le cas, le bruit qui l'avait réveillé retentit à nouveau. Quelqu'un frappait bel et bien à sa porte, mais ça n'était sûrement pas la tante Pétunia.

« — J'arrive ! » Fit Harry, pas trop fort cependant pour éviter de déranger Hagrid, ou l'occupant de la chambre sept.

Il avait le cœur battant en se dirigeant vers la porte, et en prenant la clef à son cou pour l'introduire dans la serrure. Malgré tout ce qu'Hagrid lui avait dit, il se demandait si ça ne pouvait pas être son parrain. Mais non, se morigéna-il, il ne pouvait qu'être déçu s'il espérait cela. Le géant lui avait bien dit qu'il le confierait à Sirius au moment de faire ses courses. Et c'était tant mieux : ses cheveux en pétard, ses vêtements froissés par sa nuit de sommeil et sa mine mal réveillée ne pourraient que faire mauvaise impression. Il tenta maladroitement de les aplatir avant d'ouvrir.

Ça n'était en effet pas son parrain. Ni Hagrid, ou une des personnes qui veillaient sur sa sécurité. Sur le seuil se trouvait une fille de son âge environ, peut-être un peu plus jeune que lui – mais ce pouvait tout aussi bien être une impression relative à sa petite taille. Il dut baisser les yeux pour la regarder, et rencontra les siens avec un mélange d'étonnement, de malaise, et de léger émerveillement.

La première réaction de Harry, et la cause de cet émerveillement, fut de penser à une fée. Mais une fée sale et négligée, ayant oublié ses ailes quelque part. Elle avait l'air d'être arrivée là par hasard, et oscillait légèrement d'avant en arrière, faisant se balancer ses longs cheveux. Ils étaient d'un blond si clair que Harry crut un instant qu'elle les avait décolorés, avant de se rendre compte que ses cils et ses sourcils étaient de la même couleur, presque blancs. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient saupoudrés de neige ou de givre. Sa tignasse lui tombait jusqu'à la taille en boucles emmêlées, graisseuses même. Les anglaises encrassées se collaient les unes aux autres sur son front. Mais la fille ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et le regardait d'un air absent, ou plutôt, fixait le vide.

Ses yeux étaient protubérants, d'une couleur aqueuse et trouble. Ils ne reflétaient pas la moindre expression, pareilles aux vitres d'un bocal à poissons dont on n'a pas changé l'eau depuis trop longtemps. Harry s'attendait presque à y voir éclater des bulles, ou passer un animal aux couleurs exotiques – une méduse géante peut-être, translucide, bleutée et rose, ou une carpe avec des nageoires semblables à des manches de soie.

L'inconnue avait une tête trop grosse pour son corps grêle, des yeux trop grands pour son visage, et des vêtements trop larges pour elle. Menue et éthérée, elle portait un pantalon bouffant où étaient suspendus des sequins, et un immense tee-shirt en coton qui lui tombait aux genoux. Son col montrait ses clavicules, et même une partie de sa poitrine parfaitement plate de petite fille, striée de lignes et d'auréoles d'encre noire. Harry était trop ébahi pour être gêné, et d'ailleurs, la fille semblait se ficher pas mal de son regard insistant. Elle triturait un collier fait de nouilles sèches et de noyaux de fruits percés, qui se balançait autour de son cou. Au moins, songea un Harry désemparé, elle ne ferait pas de remarques sur sa tenue débraillée au possible.

Finalement, après un long silence embarrassé (de la part de Harry et non de la sienne, car la fille était toujours ailleurs), elle finit par pencher la tête sur le côté – sa tête si grosse sur ce cou si maigre – et parut se dire qu'il était temps de parler.

« — Harry Potter. » Dit-elle.

Elle avait une voix tout à fait semblable à son apparence, rêveuse et hors du monde. Harry sursauta, et se demanda comment cette étrangère savait son nom, et comment réagir.

« — Euh oui, c'est lui. Je veux dire… C'est moi, bafouilla-t-il, écarlate de gêne. Bonjour. »

Elle cligna des yeux, et Harry en fut surpris. Elle n'avait pas cillé une seule fois depuis le début. Mais il avait dû dire quelque chose de bien, parce qu'un sourire suivit, lent et gauche comme si elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'en adresser aux gens. Contrairement à ses cheveux et sa peau, ses dents étaient propres, blanches et minuscules.

« — Moi aussi j'ai parfois l'impression que je ne suis pas tout à fait moi, déclara-t-elle en enroulant le collier autour de son index noirci. Que je suis une autre que ce que les gens pensent. Ou une autre que ce que je pense savoir de moi-même. »

Elle le fixa ensuite sans rien ajouter, le dévisageant juste d'un regard curieux. Harry en fut encore plus dérouté. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il mit une bonne minute à réfléchir et se rendre compte qu'elle faisait référence à sa phrase confuse de présentation, où il avait mélangé le « il » et le « je ».

« — Oh, dit-il d'une petite voix. Euh, oui. Ça m'arrive aussi. »

Alors qu'il n'avait au départ répondu que pour meubler la conversation, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être cette vermine que les Dursley traitaient si mal. Et il n'avait jamais vraiment su qui il était, encore moins maintenant que Hagrid lui avait tout révélé.

Le silence tomba. La fille ne s'en soucia pas. Elle s'était encore perdue dans ses pensées. Distraitement, elle leva un pied pour se gratter le mollet, et Harry se rendit compte qu'elle portait d'énormes chaussures de cuir, dont elle pouvait sortir le pied sans même avoir à desserrer les lacets. Il se demanda comment elle faisait pour marcher avec. Il s'efforça de se secouer de l'engourdissement qui l'avait envahi depuis son arrivée.

« — Pourquoi est-ce que… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? » Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de rester poli.

Il éprouvait une sorte de peine pour la petite fille, et en même temps, était touché. Il se souvenait d'élèves semblables, qui faisaient de brefs séjours dans sa classe de primaire. Des élèves négligés et toujours dans leur monde, la morve au nez ou bien l'air hébété, que Dudley chassait au bout de quelques semaines. Ils étaient les seuls à être aussi isolés que Harry, et celui-ci s'en faisait des amis éphémères, camarades de jeux prêts à mollement suivre ce qu'il faisait du moment qu'il ne les frappait pas. Certains étaient renfermés, mais la plupart demeuraient heureux de cette attention, comme les fleurs de la tante Pétunia : tournés vers sa gentillesse comme vers le soleil, en aspirant les moindres gouttes, ils trottinaient derrière lui dans la cour de récréation. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne les reverrait pas et que son cœur se briserait à leur changement d'école, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de les apprivoiser.

La fille était encore différente. Elle avait l'air d'en savoir plus long que ce qu'elle montrait, et il devinait sous ces yeux ronds quelque chose d'acéré. A sa manière, elle l'intimidait presque autant que la haute taille que Hagrid.

En l'entendant parler, elle interrompit le murmure qui sortait de ses lèvres pâles, une sorte de mélopée un peu sinistre qu'elle s'était mise à chantonner entretemps. Elle releva les yeux, avec un nouveau clignement de ses paupières. Elle semblait s'éveiller d'un songe.

« — Il est presque onze heures, et il faut que tu viennes prendre ton petit-déjeuner, dit-elle d'un coup, comme si elle se rappelait soudain la raison de sa présence. Sinon, on n'en servira plus. Papa allait venir te réveiller, mais j'ai dit que je pouvais le faire. Je voulais voir à quoi tu ressemblais. » Ajouta-t-elle tout naturellement.

Harry en fut estomaqué. Voir à quoi il ressemblait ? C'était la tournure qu'il aurait utilisée pour un de ces animaux que Dudley et Pierce étaient allés voir au zoo, une bête un peu bizarre qu'on examinait en mangeant une glace. La fille poursuivit en guise d'explication – tout en grattant de ses orteils son autre mollet :

« — Tu es célèbre, ici, tu sais ? Harry Potter, répéta-t-elle comme si son nom était celui d'une créature particulièrement insolite. Celui-qui-a-été-épargné. »

L'idée le plongea dans un grand malaise et une confusion accrue. Célèbre ? Combien de gens étaient-ils au courant son existence ? Pouvait-on aisément le reconnaître ? Les sorciers allaient-ils le fixer dans les rues, comme les Aurors et les gens de Dumbledore la veille au soir ? Il ne se sentait pas prêt à leur faire face, et un accès de panique lui coupa le souffle. Heureusement – et il n'aurait su dire si c'était fait exprès ou pas – la fille le rassura.

« — Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça, en fait, dit-elle en triturant son collier (elle fit cligner ses yeux globuleux). Je pensais que tu aurais le visage bouffi.

— Le visage bouffi ? Demanda Harry, interloqué.

— Grindelwald a bien dû fuir pour quelque chose, non ? Dit-elle en haussant les épaules (le tee-shirt en dévoila une entière, l'os saillant sous le peu de chair qu'elle avait). Les gens m'ont toujours dit que c'est parce que tu avais sûrement un grand pouvoir. Mais moi, je croyais plutôt que c'est parce que tu étais très, très moche.

— Très moche ? Répéta Harry, dont la surprise se muait en envie de rire.

— Oui, confirma-t-elle d'un timbre indifférent. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu es en meilleur état que ce que je pensais. Ça doit être autre chose qui a fait fuir Grindelwald. Il faudra que je le dise à mon père. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était partagé entre une irrépressible envie de rire, qui commençait à s'insinuer entre ses côtes, et la peur de vexer la fille. Elle semblait si sérieuse qu'il craignait de la heurter, en lui laissant penser qu'il se moquait d'elle. Heureusement, elle changea de sujet par elle-même :

« — Je crois que je t'ai réveillé, constata-t-elle. Tu as plein de marques de drap sur le visage. Et tes cheveux ont l'air coiffés avec un pétard. »

Elle était d'un sans-gêne impressionnant, mais si spontané que Harry ne se sentait pas blessé. Il préférait encore cette attitude franche au respect que montrait Hagrid, lorsqu'il évoquait la fuite de Grindelwald.

« — Ça n'est pas grave, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je n'ai pas de montre, donc je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. Et pour mes cheveux, c'est leur état normal. »

Même s'il s'était réveillé seul, Harry n'aurait jamais pu deviner l'heure : à la fenêtre, le ciel était gris et peu lumineux comme un matin d'automne. Sans doute l'avalanche de révélations l'avait-elle épuisé. Il reporta son attention sur la fille, et chercha de quoi relancer la conversation, perturbé par son regard complètement fixe. Une question lui vint : comment avait-elle fait pour savoir qu'il était au Chaudron Baveur ? Son père était-il une des personnes qui le protégeaient ? Ou logeait-elle dans une des chambres ?

« — Euh… Tu habites ici ? » Osa-t-il demander.

Pour une fois, elle répondit presque tout de suite. Elle semblait momentanément intéressée par la conversation.

« — Je vis au-dessus avec papa, expliqua-t-elle en montrant le plafond de son doigt (toujours emberlificoté dans les nouilles et les noyaux d'abricots). C'est le patron du _Chaudron Baveur_. Il a racheté l'endroit, mais il laisse le vieux Tom s'en occuper. Le pauvre ne saurait plus quoi faire si on le chassait. C'est toute sa vie, ce pub. »

Harry fut surpris de l'entendre parler de quelqu'un avec compassion, et ressentit pour elle davantage de sympathie. Il remarqua qu'elle ne mentionnait pas sa mère, mais se dit que la questionner à ce sujet ne se faisait pas. Lui-même n'aurait pas aimé essuyer ses regards désolés et des condoléances. En attendant, la fille poursuivait :

« — Et puis, papa ne sait pas très bien cuisiner. Il préfère s'occuper uniquement du tirage du _Chicaneur_.

— Du _Chicaneur_ ? Demanda-t-il, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

— Tu ne connais pas ? Demanda-t-elle, vaguement surprise. Mon père publie ce journal tous les mois. Il est célèbre, parce que tout le monde passe au pub et qu'on a mis les presses dans le grenier. Regarde. »

Harry comprit alors pourquoi sa peau était tâchée d'encre : elle souleva son tee-shirt, et il découvrit qu'elle cachait en-dessous une liasse de journaux fraîchement imprimés, en la coinçant entre son ventre et l'élastique de son pantalon. Elle en extirpa un et le lui tendit, laissant une autre trace grasse et noire sur sa paume. Harry le prit et lut la première page :

_« LE DIRECTEUR DU DEPARTEMENT DES MYSTÈRES : HOMME RÉEL OU SUBTERFUGE DU MINISTRE ? _

_._

_A la fin des années 60, le Ministre révélait officiellement le nom de Procyon Hitchens, directeur du Département des Mystères, et défaisait du même coup sa réputation de secret le mieux gardé du Ministère de la Magie. Selon les dires d'Hitchens, il était temps de « mener une politique transparente, et cesser de se cacher comme un criminel »._

_MAIS QU'EN EST-IL VRAIMENT ?_

_Nous sommes aujourd'hui en mesure de prouver que l'homme connu sous le nom de Procyon Hitchens n'est en fait qu'un comédien engagé par le Ministre de la Magie. Une source désirant rester anonyme nous a confié que, depuis l'annonce du Ministre, « Hitchens » reçoit une somme confortable en échange de chacune de ses apparitions en public. La rémunération durera tant qu'il parviendra détourner l'attention des journalistes, grâce à son comportement et son apparence pour le moins excentriques. Le but du Ministre est en réalité de dissimuler le VÉRITABLE directeur du département, et d'attirer sur Mr Hitchens les foudres de ses ennemis, qu'on sait fort nombreux. _

_Cependant, gardons-nous bien de jeter la première pierre. Avec beaucoup d'émotion, Mr Hitchens a confié à notre source que cette somme d'argent lui servait à nourrir les cent-trente-huit enfants de l'orphelinat Wool, auquel il dévoue son temps libre. Le terrifiant Langue-de-Plomb ne serait au fond qu'un cœur tendre, rêvant d'enfants et de couches-culottes plutôt que de politiques et d'expériences dangereuses. »_

Suivait une photographie en noir et blanc où un sorcier tâchait de se protéger du flash de l'appareil qui le mitraillait. Il bougeait sans cesse, comme sur la photographie de chez Mrs Figg. Harry l'observa un moment, captivé par cette nouvelle preuve de magie. Le sorcier tendait sa main devant son visage, si bien qu'il était impossible de le voir clairement. Le cadre était tellement restreint que seule sa tête y entrait, et qu'on ne pouvait pas même voir comment il était habillé. Le reste de la première page listait les autres articles, ou montrait des encarts publicitaires dont les dessins se déplaçaient également.

Harry sortit circonspect de sa lecture. D'un côté, il ne savait absolument rien du monde sorcier, et n'aurait su dire si l'article avait un fondement de vérité ou non. D'un autre, le manque de source crédible lui faisait penser que peut-être, le _Chicaneur_ était une version littéraire de sa drôle de camarade : un peu folle sur les bords.

Il décida de ne pas trancher grâce à un simple aperçu, et roula le magazine pour le mettre dans sa poche. Les yeux énormes de la fille le suivirent, et Harry ne put décider de s'ils étaient ébahis de son geste, contents, ou s'ils avaient simplement bougé par automatisme.

« — Merci. C'est, euh, très intéressant. » Dit-il.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Harry mourait d'envie de rouvrir ce journal bien plus passionnant que ceux de l'oncle Vernon, et de tout lire de la première à la dernière ligne. Mais il craignait d'être impoli de la planter là pendant qu'il lisait, même si elle-même n'avait pas du tout craint de le délaisser.

A l'école, Harry avait peu eu l'occasion de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Les rares nouveaux apprenaient vite qu'il ne valait mieux pas se lier avec le binoclard maigrelet assis au fond de la classe. La fille, si bizarre soit-elle, ne manifestait aucune animosité. Il aurait aimé lui parler plus, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il se rassura, se répétant que ce ne devait pas être si difficile. S'il avait pu se rapprocher d'un géant, ce serait sûrement la même chose avec d'autres garçons ou filles de son âge. Qui plus est, elle devait être une sorcière, pour se trouver là. Peut-être iraient-ils dans la même école.

Il décida de commencer par là.

« — Euh… Bafouilla-t-il. Tu vas à Poudlard ? Je veux dire… Tu es une sorcière ? »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il posait une question, elle cligna des yeux. Elle avait l'expression de celle qui ne sait pas du tout pourquoi on lui parle plutôt que de faire autre chose de plus intéressant. Harry en éprouva une pointe de compassion. La fille parut encore surprise quelques instants, puis lui adressa un de ses sourires vagues.

« — Oui, je suis une sorcière, dit-elle. Il m'est souvent arrivé de me colorer les sourcils en mauve par accident. Et je vais aller à Poudlard, je pense. Mais pas avant un an.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, à la fois déçu de ne pas l'y retrouver, et rassuré de ne pas avoir à soutenir à nouveau ce regard avant une année complète.

— J'ai seulement dix ans. On ne va pas à Poudlard tant qu'on n'en a pas onze. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes, réfléchissant, puis sembla décider que sa question valait la peine qu'elle la pose.

« — Et toi ?

— J'ai reçu ma lettre hier. On se verra à l'école, alors. Dans un an. »

Elle sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois, large et franc, qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne replonge dans cette brume qui lui rendait les yeux vitreux, mais Harry en fut heureux. Luna était contente à la perspective de le retrouver, et jamais encore on n'avait manifesté de telle émotion devant lui. Les muscles de Harry se dénouèrent, et il s'étonna d'avoir été si crispé. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû. Tout se passait bien, sans moqueries et méchancetés. Il s'enhardit et demanda :

« — Il existe d'autres écoles de magie que Poudlard ? »

Elle fut intriguée par sa question. Celle-ci devait lui sembler bizarre, si elle avait été élevée par un père sorcier. Elle répondit :

« — Oh oui. Il y en a plusieurs, dans différents pays. En Angleterre, il y a aussi quelques petites institutions, et des académies pour différents métiers. Mais elles ne sont pas vraiment connues, en fait. Poudlard, c'est la meilleure. »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Harry l'imita, mais ne distingua rien à part des lézardes dans le plâtre et les nœuds dans les poutres. Il baissa les yeux, et tritura les affaires dans sa poche. La fille finit à son tour par se désintéresser du plafond, et ce fut elle qui le tira d'embarras. Elle demanda tout bas, comme si elle réclamait un secret d'état :

« — Tu viens du monde Moldu ?

— Oui, confirma Harry en adoptant instinctivement le même ton. J'ai été élevé par ma tante et mon oncle. Ils sont Moldus tous les deux. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air grave. Harry eut l'impression que par ces mots, il achevait de gagner sa confiance. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise, avec une voix bien trop sentencieuse pour son âge :

« — C'est comme papa me dit. On peut être magique avec du sang Moldu. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est moins bien que les autres. »

Devant ses yeux lugubres, Harry se souvint de ce que Hagrid lui avait raconté à ce sujet. Sa camarade avait grandi au cœur d'une guerre menée contre Grindelwald, qui prônait un sang exclusivement magique. Mal à l'aise, il décida de ne pas lui parler davantage de son oncle et sa tante. Elle risquait de le prendre comme une critique et un rabaissement des non-sorciers, alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Harry remarqua alors qu'elle n'en avait pas profité pour lui demander ce qu'il était advenu à ses parents, et pourquoi il avait été élevé par son oncle et sa tante. Surprenant un coup d'œil furtif de sa part, il comprit qu'elle évitait la question comme lui l'avait fait. Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait perdu quelqu'un, et voulait éviter les sujets douloureux. Sa sympathie pour la fille grandit encore.

Dissipant la gêne, elle renchérit :

« — Est-ce que c'est très différent de chez les sorciers ? Le monde Moldu ? »

Elle était véritablement intéressée, ce qui étonna Harry à l'instar de son comportement décalé. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être intrigué par un monde aussi morne que celui duquel il venait. Cependant, c'était sans doute aussi nouveau pour elle que la magie l'était pour lui. Il expliqua :

« — En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de différent entre les deux… Je vais faire mes courses tout à l'heure seulement. Mais en tout cas, ajouta-t-il après réflexion, les miroirs ne parlent pas, et les chandelles ne s'allument pas toutes seules. D'ailleurs, on n'utilise pas de chandelles. »

Un sourire dévoila les dents blanches de la fille.

« — Tous les miroirs ne parlent pas ici, dit-elle. Ils ont tendance à être francs, et ça agace certaines personnes. Donc les gens qui ont des verrues sur le nez, par exemple, évitent d'acheter des miroirs parlants. »

Harry rit en imaginant un miroir déclarer à une caricature de sorcière au nez crochu : « Vous, la plus belle ? Ah non, certainement pas. » La fille le relança, insatiable :

« — Et comment on s'éclaire chez eux, si il n'y a pas de chandelles ?

— Avec de l'électricité. (Devant ses yeux écarquillés, il tâcha de développer le concept) C'est une énergie qu'il y a dans les éclairs, par exemple. Ils s'en servent pour alimenter les lampes. »

Harry avait utilisé le « ils » sans faire exprès, comme s'il n'était déjà plus des leurs. Il en fut troublé, mais la fille poursuivait déjà avec enthousiasme et surprise :

« — Ils utilisent des éclairs pour faire de la lumière ?

— Oui, enfin non, bafouilla Harry qui n'avait jamais été un expert en la matière. C'est une énergie qui y ressemble, mais ils la créent avec, euh, des usines. Ils utilisent le courant de l'eau, ou le vent, et euh… »

Chaque mot qui sortait faisait encore s'écarquiller les yeux globuleux. Harry ressentit une émotion bizarre en la regardant. C'était comme de voir sur un autre visage ce qui avait dû se peindre la veille sur le sien. Maintenant qu'il considérait ses propres paroles, c'était vrai que le monde Moldu paraissait extraordinaire, présenté ainsi. De l'énergie venant des éclairs, du courant de l'eau et la force du vent, ça sonnait… Eh bien. Magique.

« — Ils sont vraiment ingénieux, les Moldus. J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça. » Dit la fille avec une admiration rêveuse.

Et sans prévenir, comme si la réflexion précédente amenait logiquement son geste, elle déchaussa ses bottes démesurées, avant de mettre le pied gauche dans la chaussure droite, et le pied droit dans la chaussure gauche. Elle se cala aussi confortablement que possible dans ses souliers inversés, et soupira de bien-être.

« — Ça permet d'échapper aux rondes des Dames Blanches, expliqua-t-elle. Enfin, normalement, il faut aussi sauter à cloche-pied. Mais c'est trop difficile avec ces chaussures. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. » Conclut-elle sans transition.

Et elle lui tendit la main. Harry cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, bouche-bée. Puis il se rendit mieux compte de ce qu'il se passait. Luna lui proposait de serrer sa main.

Une grande chaleur l'envahit. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait rien dire. On se serrait la main tout le temps, entre personnes qui se rencontraient ou bien se saluaient. Mais par cette poignée de main, il avait l'impression de sceller quelque chose. L'impression d'être accepté. Luna était peut-être étrange, et incompréhensible, mais tout ce qu'il voyait lui, c'était qu'elle était _différente, _comme Hagrid. Elle était une sorcière, et sans doute que les gens la voyaient comme les habitants de Privet Drive avaient considéré Harry : bizarre, et malpropre.

Il se sentait proche d'elle, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« — Enchanté, Luna. » Dit-il donc, serrant la petite main incrustée d'encre.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Soudain, elle rayonnait, avec une telle force que Harry en fut frappé. Si sa chevelure lui donnait l'air d'une fée malade lorsqu'elle regardait dans le vide, elle la rendait solaire si elle manifestait un peu de joie. En fait, elle rayonnait _littéralement_ : Harry se rendit compte avec amusement et fascination que sa peau s'était mise à émettre un léger halo doré. Luna le vit à son tour en reprenant sa main, et l'examina soigneusement.

« — Tiens, c'est la première fois que ça me fait ça, constata-t-elle d'un ton dégagé. Les sourcils mauves, ça arrive plus quand je suis en colère. »

Puis tout à trac, un peu comme quand elle lui avait dit la raison de sa venue (comme si elle se rappelait d'un coup de quelque chose de trop bassement matériel pour être retenu sur le long terme), elle sursauta et déclara avec des yeux fixes :

« — Je devais t'emmener manger.

— Oh. Oui, c'est vrai. » Se rappela Harry avec surprise.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry se rendit compte que son estomac était bien vide. Pris dans la conversation, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. De peur de ne pas oser le dire s'il réfléchissait trop, il se hâta de répondre :

« — C'était bien de discuter avec toi. »

Luna accepta le compliment en clignant des yeux. Ses ongles émirent une lueur rose de plaisir, avant de revenir à la normale. Elle désigna l'escalier au bout du couloir, avec le même doigt qui s'entortillait dans son collier.

« — Viens. Papa a déjà dit à Tom de préparer à manger. »

Et sans regarder s'il la suivait, elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre les marches. Harry se demanda si le père de Luna savait qui il était, et si c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait fait préparer un déjeuner. Sûrement était-il au courant de sa présence, s'il était le propriétaire des lieux : avec tous ces sorciers surveillant le pub, et Hagrid qui était venu lui faire ses révélations dans le petit salon, Harry n'était sûrement pas passé inaperçu. Harry suivit Luna à pas peu assurés. Il espérait que personne ne le fixerait comme la veille.

Heureusement, il y avait tellement de monde dans la salle principale du _Chaudron Baveur_, et tous ces gens étaient si bruyants et habillés de tant de manières surprenantes, que Harry ne parvint pas à y repérer ceux qui le protégeaient. Il n'eut donc pas à affronter leurs expressions pleines d'expectative. En revanche, il perçut sur son dos plusieurs regards insistants qui le firent frissonner. Il eut beau faire volte-face pour essayer de trouver leur origine, ils se cachaient trop bien. Harry décida de les ignorer, faute de mieux, et suivit Luna qui se frayait un chemin parmi la foule.

Alors que le _Chaudron_ avait été presque vide au soir du trente-et-un juillet, il était à présent plein à craquer. Harry dut se faufiler parmi les chaises ajoutées trop nombreuses autour des tables. De nombreuses personnes bavardaient en mangeant et buvant. L'atmosphère était bien plus conviviale le matin venu, et l'odeur du pain chaud, du porridge et du café masquait presque celle, plus lourde, de la fumée de bougie et de la graisse mal nettoyée. Harry remarqua même quelques garçons et filles de son âge, à la mine chiffonnée. Peut-être étaient-ils venus comme lui faire les courses.

Ce brouhaha et cette promiscuité, qui lui parurent étouffantes tout d'abord, avaient au moins un avantage : Harry passait totalement incognito. Parfois, lorsqu'il marchait sur un pied et envoyait par inadvertance son coude dans le dos de quelqu'un, il écopait d'un grognement ou d'un regard noir. Mais ceux-ci étaient plus machinaux qu'autre chose, et après avoir brièvement examiné Harry, ils revenaient à leur assiette.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de véritable mode chez les sorciers. Certains étaient habillés de pantalons et vestes Moldus, d'autres avaient des habits de magiciens, chapeaux pointus et capes incluses, d'autres encore portaient des vêtements passés de mode depuis au moins trois siècles. Il vit des figures hilares, d'autres très sombres et couvertes de cicatrices, certaines entièrement dissimulées sous des capuchons. Harry passa devant une femme à l'ossature saillante, en train de manger un foie énorme et sanglant, et dont il vit luire les crocs sous sa capuche. Pluis loin, un homme piochait dans une écuelle remplie d'algues brunes. Il dissimulait son corps dans une longue cape trempée, et ses orteils nus étaient reliés par une membrane visqueuse. Sous son siège de bois, un filet d'eau stagnait.

Visiblement, tous les clients n'étaient pas humains.

Si certains convives riaient, la majorité paraissait plutôt inquiète, et cela rappela tout de suite à Harry les discussions murmurées des professeurs dans la cour de récréation, ou dans le coin de la cantine qui leur était réservé. Un frisson courut sur la peau de Harry : malgré ce qu'Hagrid lui avait dit, la situation semblait tendue, trop tendue pour un pays censé vivre sans attaques depuis dix ans.

Il croisa les yeux du vieux barman, qui lui adressa le même sourire aux anges que la veille. Harry se souvint qu'Hagrid lui avait dit de lui réclamer de quoi manger de sa part, mais à présent, c'était trop tard. Luna l'attendait près d'une table un peu à l'écart des autres, et sur laquelle s'amoncelaient des bols et des assiettes débordants de nourriture. Il la rejoignit, étourdi. Ses yeux passèrent des toasts grillés au thé bien chaud, puis à la confiture et au bacon, trouvèrent même des bonbons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'allait jamais manger tout ça ! Se dit-il, presque paniqué.

Ce fut Luna qui le calma. Elle était perchée à genoux sur son siège de bois, et contemplait les plats avec une expression neutre. Cependant, Harry commençait à la comprendre un peu mieux, et put deviner sa gourmandise une seconde avant qu'elle ne parle : ses yeux étaient un peu plus brillants qu'avant.

« — Ça t'embête si je te prends un Chocogrenouille ? » Demanda-t-elle de sa voix éthérée.

Elle désignait un des bonbons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son attitude familière le rassura, et il l'incita avec chaleur à prendre tout ce dont elle avait envie. A son grand amusement, Luna ne fit pas de fausses manières, et céda immédiatement à ses arguments. Tout cela était bien trop pour un seul garçon, et elle ne souhaitait pas à Harry d'avoir le visage boursoufflé comme dans son hypothèse. Ces faits exposés, et concédés par un Harry au bord du fou-rire, elle croqua pensivement dans un « Chocogrenouille ».

Harry s'installa en face d'elle, et commença à manger tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil, au moins autant fasciné par elle que par la salle bondée. Elle mangeait avec un plaisir évident, les yeux fermés et le sourire sur ses lèvres brunies de chocolat. Au contraire de son cousin, qui avalait tout d'une traite, elle prenait son temps et savourait chaque plat. Elle répondit patiemment à ses questions sur les bonbons magiques.

« — Non, ça n'est pas une vraie grenouille, expliqua-t-elle en croquant la patte d'un batracien en chocolat. C'est juste un sortilège. Elle bondit une ou deux fois, et elle s'arrête. »

Harry n'eut cependant pas cette chance : alors qu'il déballait une Chocogrenouille, la bête bondit sur son nez, puis sauta dans la salle et se perdit entre les pieds des clients. A cette vue, Luna partit d'un rire si fort et si strident qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Son hilarité excessive la coucha sur la table, et manqua même la faire tomber de son siège. Quelques clients en furent interloqués, mais la plupart prirent une expression indulgente. On se passa le mot que ce n'était « _que la petite Lovegood_ », et chacun retourna à ses affaires. Harry finit par la rejoindre dans son rire, une fois remis de sa stupeur.

Les autres bonbons ne lui réservèrent pas de mauvaises surprises : les Patacitrouilles étaient immobiles, et étonnamment bons – Harry s'attendait à un goût salé, et fut surpris de le découvrir sucré –, les Fondants du Chaudron ne lui collèrent pas trop aux dents, et les deux Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue qu'il mangea, une fois leur particularité résumée par Luna, se révélèrent être à la jonquille et au gratin dauphinois.

Harry délaissa rapidement les plats traditionnels pour goûter ceux qui étaient typiquement sorciers. Lui et Luna entamèrent une discussion sur le monde Moldu, sous le regard attentif du barman et d'un homme aux cheveux aussi clairs et mal peignés que ceux de Luna. Il portait à peu de choses près les mêmes vêtements qu'elle, une tunique et un pantalon bouffant avec des sequins, mais à sa différence, ils n'étaient pas blancs mais oranges vifs.

Harry était frappé par deux choses chez la jeune fille, plus encore que par ses manies. Son amabilité, et sa curiosité. Elle paraissait sincèrement l'apprécier, et c'était réciproque. C'était un peu bête à dire, mais il ne se serait pas attendu à si bien s'entendre avec une fille. Celles de l'école étaient plutôt du genre à ricaner derrière leur main, jouer à l'écart des garçons, ou à pouffer. Luna était très naturelle avec lui, et bientôt, il ne se sentit plus du tout gêné. Lui et elle étaient très étonnés de leurs vies respectives, et échangeaient des informations en se tirant mutuellement des exclamations de stupeur.

Harry apprit ainsi qu'il existait plusieurs marques de balais volants, mais qu'ils étaient moins conçus pour les déplacements que pour le sport. On utilisait plus fréquemment le réseau de cheminées. Harry eut du mal à comprendre le principe de la poudre de Cheminette, et fut tout aussi incapable d'expliquer le fonctionnement des moteurs de voitures. Puis la conversation dériva sur un sport pratiqué sur les balais, le « Quidditch ». Luna résuma les règles avec une certaine difficulté, et Harry ne retint que le nombre de joueurs – quatorze – et les quatre balles. Il parla alors du football, qui tenait la place du Quidditch dans leur monde ; puis il expliqua ce qu'était la télévision grâce à laquelle la plupart des gens suivaient les matchs, et en vint aux films.

« — C'est impossible, déclara catégoriquement Luna lorsqu'il lui en parla. Ça se saurait sinon. Les tableaux font ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne réciteraient jamais des lignes de dialogue aussi docilement. »

Harry avait en effet comparé l'écran de télévision à un tableau, pour faciliter la compréhension. Il trouva particulièrement amusant que Luna croie sans problème aux créatures les plus biscornues – il nourrissait quelques soupçons quant à l'existence des Dames blanches, des Ronflaks cornus et des Joncheruines – mais décrète aussi fermement que quelque chose d'aussi banal que la télévision ne pouvait exister.

Harry apprit à cette occasion que les tableaux étaient plus complexes que les photographies, se rendaient souvent visite et pouvaient parler. Mais les photographies en couleur étaient assez intelligentes, elles-aussi – plus ou moins selon la personne représentée. Luna lui montra pour preuve la carte de l'unique Chocogrenouille qu'il avait ouverte. L'homme sur la photo avait des yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, un visage marqué de cicatrices et une barbe argentée qui lui tombait sur la poitrine. Il adressa un fin sourire et un petit clin d'œil à Harry lorsqu'il le leva devant lui.

« — C'est Albus Dumbledore, lui apprit Luna. Il est un des seuls dont Grindelwald ait jamais eu peur. C'est un grand sorcier, et un très grand joueur de bowling surtout. »

Harry contempla la carte sans mot dire. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi penser d'Albus Dumbledore. Sur cette petite photographie, il semblait être un vieillard bienveillant, et lui souriait. D'un autre côté, les cicatrices sur son visage et les mots de Luna attestaient d'une vie de combats, et d'un fort pouvoir magique.

Et il avait placé Harry chez les Dursley.

Harry décida d'attendre un peu pour se faire une opinion. Il ne voulait pas agir comme son oncle et sa tante, et déjà le cataloguer. Il retourna la carte pour en apprendre plus : derrière chacune d'elles, avait dit Luna, se trouvait une information sur le sorcier célèbre en question. Elle-même en faisait la collection – elle avait lu quelque part qu'un code secret pouvait être assemblé grâce au dos de toutes les cartes impaires réunies. Il lut :

_« Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard._

_Considéré comme un des plus grands sorciers des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en fondant l'Ordre du Phénix, organisation visant à contrer le mage Grindelwald. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »_

Il sourit en lisant cette dernière ligne. Vu sous cet angle, Dumbledore ne semblait pas si détestable.

« — Tu dis qu'il est un des seuls dont Grindelwald a jamais eu peur, souligna-t-il en grignotant un toast à la confiture. Qui sont les autres ? »

Une expression très étrange passa sur le visage de Luna, plus étrange encore que toutes les précédentes. Elle qui était habituellement encline à expliquer sembla ne pas être sûre d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une ombre immense les recouvrit tous les deux, et ses yeux aqueux s'agrandirent. Harry se retourna, et découvrit en levant la tête que Hagrid venait de les rejoindre. Il avait l'air ensommeillé, et un peu ronchon, mais lui parla avec la même gentillesse que la veille.

« — Harry ! Fit Hagrid avec un sourire jusque dans les yeux. Désolé de ne pas m'être réveillé plus tôt, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. Pas arrêté d'être dérangé par de fichus hiboux. Ah, je vois que tu as fini de manger. »

Harry hocha la tête, tout en se répandant en remerciements pour le repas (il n'avait pas oublié que c'était Hagrid qui le lui payait). Hagrid les balaya de la main.

« — Tu ne vas pas faire toute une histoire d'un peu de boustifaille, ronchonna-t-il. Il faut te remplumer, et c'est pas les Durs-chose qui auraient participé. Enfin, on va aller faire les courses, maintenant. Sauf si la demoiselle a encore quelque chose à te dire ? »

Il s'était adressé à Luna. Celle-ci avait ouvert la bouche en grand, sans se soucier d'être polie ou non. Puis à la grande surprise de Harry, qui s'attendait à la voir se ratatiner sur place ou lancer une remarque gênante sur la taille de Hagrid, elle rougit de contentement lorsqu'il l'appela demoiselle.

« — Non, monsieur, répondit-elle. Vous voulez le _Chicaneur_ ? J'ai une édition avec de grands feuillets. »

Et elle souleva rapidement son tee-shirt, lui tendant un de ses exemplaires avec un toupet à couper le souffle. Pour le coup, Hagrid en fut encore plus déconcerté que Luna un instant auparavant. Il accepta le magazine, qui disparut dans sa main démesurée. Pendant qu'il le considérait avec perplexité, Luna se tourna vers Harry. Elle ne parla pas, mais ses traits étaient interrogateurs et il comprit qu'elle attendait un au-revoir de sa part.

« — On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé, dit-il avec confusion. Je… J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, Luna.

— Moi-aussi. (Harry sut aussitôt que c'était sincère, parce que Luna disait sa vérité avec tant d'impudence et de sans-gêne qu'elle ne se donnerait pas la peine de mentir.) Et si tu veux me parler plus, poursuivit-elle, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un hibou.

— Un… ? Commença Harry, avant de se souvenir que c'était ainsi qu'on apportait les lettres chez les sorciers. Oh, oui. Qu'est-ce que je dois écrire sur l'enveloppe ? _« Luna Lovegood, Chaudron Baveur, Londres ? » _

— Ça ira, oui. Les hiboux savent où trouver les destinataires. Et si tu n'en achètes pas, je crois qu'il y a une volière à Poudlard. »

Elle se tut un instant, puis lâcha une phrase qui toucha Harry au cœur, malgré son timbre complètement flegmatique.

« — J'aimerais bien que tu m'en envoies un ou deux. Je ne reçois jamais de courrier. »

Et elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, non dans le vide. Elle était si petite sur sa chaise, si gracile et si seule, avec sa bouille sale, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses vêtements trop grands, que Harry eut l'étouffante et prégnante impression de se voir dans un miroir. Il se souvenait si bien, trop bien, de ce qu'il avait ressenti en prenant sa lettre de Poudlard. Ce mélange de bonheur stupéfait, et de fierté à l'idée qu'elle lui avait été personnellement destinée. La première lettre de sa vie. Luna n'y avait pas encore eu le droit. Ressentirait-elle la même chose, en voyant le courrier maladroit de Harry ? Il se promit immédiatement de lui en envoyer dès que possible.

« — Moi non-plus. » Confia-t-il dans un murmure.

Sa voix était si basse que, dans le tumulte du Chaudron Baveur, personne d'autre que Luna n'avait pu l'entendre. Ils se regardèrent pendant une poignée de secondes sans rien dire, et cette fois, ils clignèrent des yeux à l'unisson. Un même sourire leur vint, et Harry comprit que le lien qu'il avait formé avec Luna en ces quelques minutes n'avait déjà plus rien à voir avec les jeux bancals de sa cour de récréation. Jamais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un. Sa joie était cependant teintée de mélancolie, et de douleur au fond de sa poitrine : un an s'écoulerait avant qu'il ne revoie Luna, et il ne ressentait plus aucun soulagement à cette idée. Les yeux ronds et vitreux lui manqueraient.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il devrait dire au-revoir à quelqu'un. Harry découvrit qu'il ne savait pas comment faire.

« — Bon, bien, finit par dire Hagrid en rangeant le Chicaneur dans une des poches de son manteau. Hum, merci, petite. Tu diras quand même à ton père de faire attention, avec ses articles, conseilla-t-il d'un air soucieux. Ça peut être très dangereux de mettre le nez dans les histoires du Ministère. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, tâchant de se souvenir des gros-titres. C'était quelque chose à propos d'un directeur… D'un département des secrets... Ou des mystères, il ne se souvenait plus. Luna ne paraissait pas inquiète le moins du monde. Elle haussa les épaules, et les deux angles pointus s'extirpèrent de son tee-shirt, l'obligeant à rajuster son vêtement.

« — Papa ne se fait pas trop de soucis, dit-elle. Le Ministre a un peu râlé, mais comme on détient des documents secrets sur les Gobelins qu'il a transformés en pâté, il n'a pas censuré le magazine. Et Hitchens a envoyé une lettre au journal après la parution. Il disait que l'article l'avait beaucoup fait rire. Il m'a même envoyé ça. »

Et elle leva bien haut le collier de nouilles et de noyaux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un artefact hautement mystérieux. Elle avait pris une mine de conspiratrice, et murmura du coin des lèvres à Harry :

« — Ça chasse les Nargoles. »

Puis elle le remit doctement à sa place, sous le regard mi-effaré, mi-perdu de Hagrid.

« — Ah. Euh, d'accord. Tant mieux. » Fit le géant, clairement déboussolé.

Malgré son envie de plus en plus forte de rire, Harry s'efforça d'être discret. Il se souvenait bien de ses propres réactions, lorsqu'il avait été confronté à Luna la première fois. Son euphorie redoubla et se changea en surexcitation lorsque Hagrid poursuivit :

« — Bon, Harry, si tu as dit au-revoir, on va y aller. Il faut partir avant que toutes les boutiques soient en pause-déjeuner. Et j'imagine que tu as envie de voir ton parrain. »

Aussitôt, toute autre préoccupation disparut de l'esprit de Harry, qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. Sentant son impatience, Hagrid sourit de plus belle, et fit un signe au père de Luna, qui s'approcha. Malgré les cheveux blonds, il avait un physique relativement différent de celui de sa fille. Ses mâchoires, ses traits, tout était dur et solide. Il n'y avait rien de rond dans ses joues. Ses cheveux étaient en revanche vaporeux, blancs et légers comme un nuage, flottant autour de ses épaules et créant une impression d'évanescence. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Harry, il lui adressa un sourire nerveux.

« — Vous avez bien mangé, Mr Potter ? Lui demanda-t-il précipitamment. Il y en avait assez, j'espère ? »

Harry remarqua qu'il était affecté d'un léger strabisme : l'un de ses yeux le regardait, mais l'autre se tournait vers son nez. On aurait dit qu'il le surveillait pour vérifier qu'il ne s'échappait pas, à l'image du Chocogrenouille qui avait bondi dans la salle un peu plus tôt. Si Luna était très assurée dans sa folie, lui semblait complètement perdu, égaré dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« — Oui, bredouilla Harry. Oui, très bien. Merci, monsieur.

— Il avait des bonbons alors que moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'en manger au petit-déjeuner. » Insinua Luna.

C'était plus une plaisanterie qu'un véritable reproche. Son père roula cependant des yeux paniqués.

« — Luna, ma chérie, souffla-t-il tout bas. Il ne faut pas dire ça… Enfin, tu sais qui est notre invité. »

Harry remarqua qu'il triturait machinalement un collier semblable à celui de sa fille, mais en bouchons de liège et en papier crépon. En l'observant un peu plus, Harry vit que sur les bouchons et les papiers découpés étaient inscrites des lettres. En plissant les yeux, il réussit à déchiffrer le mot :

« _Nevermore_. »

Peut-être était-ce le contraste entre la joyeuse excentricité de Luna et le sens implacable du mot (_« jamais plus »_), mais Harry n'eut soudain plus du tout envie de rire. Comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait, Mr Lovegood redressa d'un coup la tête et adressa à Harry un sourire très peu naturel, qui lui donna l'air d'avoir une rage de dents. Harry se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'en face de Luna. Celle-ci n'avait pas tenu compte de la dernière phrase de son père, et avait glissé de sa chaise.

« — Je vais aller vérifier les presses du Chicaneur, dit-elle pour lui signaler qu'elle partait. La dernière fois, un kumqat s'est coincé entre les planches. Bonnes courses, Harry. Si tu m'envoies un hibou, tu me diras dans quelle maison tu es. »

Dans quelle _maison_ ? Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de quoi elle parlait, mais Luna s'était déjà éclipsée dans la foule, guère plus qu'une apparition.

Hagrid adressa à Mr Lovegood ses remerciements pour avoir pris soin de Harry. Nerveux, fébrile, Harry se leva de sa chaise, et tira sur son tee-shirt pour paraître un tant soit peu présentable. Son cœur cognait à grands coups, et il était terrifié en même temps qu'il mourrait d'envie d'y être déjà. Son parrain, il allait voir son parrain. _Sirius Black_. Il se répéta le nom au cas-où, pour ne pas faire de lapsus. Hagrid dut le sentir, car il hâta leur départ. Il allait prendre congé lorsque le père de Luna dit, avec une certaine réticence :

« — Ah oui, j'oubliais. _On_ est venu inspecter, et voir si tout se passait bien. »

Il indiqua du menton, avec une grande raideur, un homme accoudé seul au comptoir. Il était très grand, enveloppé dans une longue cape sombre qui lui couvrait aussi le visage. Au milieu de toutes ces autres personnes encapuchonnées, il passait inaperçu, et Harry n'aurait pas arrêté son regard sur lui si on ne le lui avait pas montré. Harry vit que sur les traits de Mr Lovegood régnait le même genre d'expression que lorsqu'il l'avait vu lui, respectueuse, mais également effrayée.

« — Ah, tant mieux, dit Hagrid. Il fallait que je lui parle avant d'aller faire les courses. Merci, Xenophilius. »

Sans attendre, Hagrid prit Harry par l'épaule pour le guider jusqu'au comptoir, et lui permettre de traverser la foule.

« — J'ai juste besoin de vérifier que tout se passe comme prévu, lui expliqua Hagrid. Ça ne sera pas long. »

Harry se demanda qui pouvait bien être l'homme. Certainement pas son parrain, Hagrid l'aurait prévenu. Il se cogna à plusieurs personnes de suite, et quelqu'un lui donna un coup de coude qui fit partir ses lunettes de travers alors qu'ils avançaient.

« — Tom ! Lança Hagrid à l'homme, pour couvrir le brouhaha. Ah, Tom, je ne t'avais pas vu. Il y a vraiment du monde. »

Harry crut un instant qu'il parlait au barman, mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Ils arrivèrent au comptoir, devant l'homme enveloppé dans une grande cape noire, et que le père de Luna avait désigné. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, Hagrid poursuivit chaleureusement :

« — Harry, je te présente le professeur Gaunt. Il t'enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. »

Les lunettes de Harry étaient embuées et tordues, et il dut les nettoyer discrètement avec sa manche avant de les remettre sur son nez. Il leva alors la tête – l'homme était grand, bien plus grand que lui, même s'il n'était pas à la mesure de Hagrid –, et le vit.

Dans les ténèbres du capuchon, deux yeux noirs brûlaient en le fixant. C'était comme du charbon qui n'avait pas cessé de se consumer, rougeoyant et fumant, et le souffle de Harry gargouilla dans sa gorge, puis s'étrangla. La peur et le saisissement lui nouèrent les entrailles. L'instant s'éternisa, le figeant dans une atmosphère suffocante et glacée. Il ne voyait plus que ces yeux anormaux où un feu se déchaînait.

Puis Harry se rendit compte que ses prunelles ne faisaient que refléter les flammes des bougies, posées nombreuses sur le meuble pour que les clients puissent compter leur monnaie. Leur aspect rougeoyant n'était qu'un effet d'optique.

A partir de cet instant, l'homme sembla émerger de l'obscurité. Peu à peu, chaque trait vint à sa place sur le masque blanc de sa peau, si pâle qu'elle semblait luire, tendue sur les os. Son visage émacié, intemporel, plongea Harry dans un mélange de malaise et de perplexité. Il avait l'impression puissante que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose _manquait_ dans ce visage, mais ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi exactement.

Harry l'observa encore. Sa physionomie aurait pu être cruelle sans son élégance, manifeste alors qu'il ne faisait que s'accouder au comptoir. L'homme avait un port de tête noble, du maintien, de la grâce même dans ses gestes. De fines rides striaient sa chair, lui épargnant de ressembler tout à fait à un crâne. Harry trouva qu'elles le rendaient particulièrement dur et sévère, en même temps que plus humain. Discrètes, elles formaient des pattes d'oiseau au coin de ses yeux, ou bien traversaient son front. Deux d'entre elles étaient plus visibles que les autres, révélatrices d'une grande souffrance ou d'un grand âge. Nettes et profondes, comme tracées au cutter, elles reliaient sa bouche sans lèvres et son nez.

Son nez. Harry eut le souffle coupé, et la chair de poule picota le long de ses bras. Où était _son_ _nez_ ? Il voyait à présent ce qui manquait chez lui, ce qui crevait les yeux et donnait la sensation d'être face à quelque chose d'anormal. A la place des narines, le professeur Gaunt n'avait que deux fentes, comme un serpent.

Harry vit sa bouche blafarde bouger, et entendit les mots dans un bourdonnement continu. Il était en état de choc.

« — Harry Potter. »

La voix était calme. Si calme qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se faire entendre dans cette cacophonie.

Ce fut comme si on avait coupé le son.

Comme si les voix des gens n'avaient soudain plus aucune importance, comme si elles avaient été assourdies, Harry vit les lèvres des clients s'agiter, les chopes se lever, les couverts frapper contre les assiettes. Mais maintenant que l'homme parlait, les bruits se trouvaient atténués, empêchant de se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il éprouva la sensation absurde d'être piégé, enserré par les anneaux d'un énorme serpent.

« — Le garçon qui a survécu. » Poursuivit Gaunt, toujours aussi tranquille.

Sa voix était froide. Une sorte d'ironie à peine perceptible imprégnait les mots. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry frissonna.

« — Vous avez beaucoup fait parler de vous, Mr Potter, dit calmement Gaunt. Mais peut-être préférez-vous « le Survivant », ou « Celui-qui-a-été-épargné » ? »

Harry comprit dans un second choc qu'il se moquait de lui. C'était imperceptible, car malgré sa froideur, sa voix était douce et enjôleuse. Il devait être si simple de se laisser hypnotiser, songea Harry, qui pensait de plus belle à un serpent venimeux. Loin au fond de lui, il y eut un sursaut de rébellion.

« — Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Juste… Juste Harry. Enchanté, professeur. » Dit-t-il.

Et, faute de trouver autre chose à répondre, il lui tendit timidement la main. Il n'arriva pas à dire autre chose, ou à articuler clairement, mais il savait qu'il avait ce regard de défi que l'oncle Vernon punissait en l'appelant de l'insolence. Il ne le faisait même pas exprès : il était juste trop paralysé par ce regard pour en détourner le sien.

Gaunt ne réagit pas comme son oncle l'aurait fait, loin de là. Les commissures de sa bouche sans lèvres se relevèrent insensiblement. Harry comprit que quelque chose lui avait plu dans sa réponse, même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi. Gaunt l'examinait maintenant avec une fixité accrue. Harry eut la désagréable sensation de n'être qu'un livre ouvert, mais également d'avoir réussi à retenir son attention, et en éprouva un semblant de triomphe. Il dura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Gaunt n'acceptait pas sa main. Celle de Harry se baissa lentement, jusqu'à retomber contre sa jambe.

Les yeux braqués sur lui étaient deux abîmes.

« — Nous allions partir, intervint Hagrid (il était parfaitement à l'aise, et Harry se demanda comment il faisait). Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes. Sirius m'a envoyé un hibou il y a quelques minutes pour me dire qu'il était arrivé au point de rendez-vous.

— Bien, lâcha Gaunt du bout des lèvres. Robarts et Jones ont-ils lancé les sortilèges de confusion ? »

Il n'avait pas rendu son salut à Harry, pas plus qu'il n'avait serré sa main. En revanche, il continuait de le scruter tout en parlant à Hagrid, maintenant Harry dans une sorte de torpeur angoissée, très différente de la léthargie que provoquait Luna. Brusquement, Harry repensa aux souris du manuel de biologie qu'un professeur avait fait passer en cours, pour leur montrer ce sur quoi ils travailleraient au collège. Ouvertes au ventre, avec leurs pattes épinglées aux quatre coins d'une planche, crucifiées et triturées par des pinces en métal. Il avait cette même impression qu'en les regardant alors, celle d'être minutieusement disséqué, sans égards envers ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Rien de plus qu'un rongeur congelé, mais un rongeur qui aurait eu une tare intéressante, ou un gène inhabituel. C'était bien pire que la manie des sorciers de prononcer son nom complet en guise de salut, comme s'il possédait quelque signification secrète ; ou de sans cesse l'appeler « le Survivant ». Ses joues flambèrent, et Harry s'empêcha de ciller malgré ses yeux qui brûlaient. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu'il se détournait.

A nouveau, une imperceptible torsion remonta les coins de la bouche de Gaunt, en un ersatz de sourire.

« — Oui, ils les ont lancés, disait Hagrid au-dessus de lui. Normalement, personne n'ira fouiner dans l'arrière-cour ou sur le Chemin de Traverse, jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Du moins, personne passant par le _Chaudron Baveur_. On a le champ libre. »

Gaunt acquiesça, d'un geste si infime que Harry ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il n'avait guetté la moindre de ses réactions. Harry vit qu'il tenait une coupe de vin entre ses mains – aux doigts disproportionnés, blancs et osseux. Il ne la buvait pas, et ce détail le dérangea avec une force surprenante. Elle était pleine, sans trace de lèvres sur le verre transparent. Comme un accessoire, ou un alibi, lui permettant de passer pour un être humain alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Gaunt la faisait lentement tourner, et le liquide ondulait d'un bord à l'autre sans jamais déborder, en contrôle total.

« — Bien. Si _Dumbledore_ n'a pas donné de contre-indication, finit par dire Gaunt (et sa voix avait une froideur particulièrement désagréable en prononçant ce nom), vous pouvez y aller. (Ses yeux noirs accrochèrent brièvement ceux de Hagrid, et Harry fut surpris d'y distinguer alors quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la chaleur humaine). Je fermerai le mur derrière toi, comme prévu. Le passage sera clos pendant deux heures. »

Il désigna d'un geste la porte de sortie. Hagrid hocha la tête, pas perturbé le moins du monde. Il poussa légèrement le dos de Harry, et celui-ci comprit qu'ils allaient partir. Il en fut très soulagé, et commençait à avancer lorsque Gaunt s'adressa à lui.

« — Quant à vous, "_Juste Harry"_. Nous nous reverrons en classe. »

Harry sursauta. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, et encore moins au contenu de la phrase, prononcée avec cette froideur subtilement moqueuse. Il pivota rapidement la tête, mais le moment était passé, et il ne put rencontrer son regard. Gaunt s'était détourné, comme si Harry n'existait plus.

Hagrid guida doucement Harry vers la sortie du fond. Harry eut du mal à détacher son regard de cette scène, l'homme au visage de mort qui fixait la foule d'un air distant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hagrid lança un dernier : « A tout à l'heure, Tom ! » et ferma la porte derrière lui qu'il sortit de sa transe.

Ils étaient à présent dans une petite cour arrière emplie de poubelles, qui débordaient d'exemplaires froissés du _Chicaneur_. Ils se tenaient face à un mur de pierres, qui l'intrigua : Harry voyait à ses extrémités qu'il avait autrefois été constitué de briques rouges, qui à présent s'effritaient. C'était comme s'il avait été détruit, puis reconstruit avec un matériau plus solide. Hagrid s'en approcha et sortit sa baguette magique, avant de regarder le mur avec une intense concentration. Harry le suivit, toujours sonné.

« — Je ne sais jamais dans quel ordre il faut… Marmonna Hagrid en posant alternativement sa baguette sur les pierres. Ah, voilà. »

Il tapota trois fois le mur, avec sa baguette magique. La pierre sur laquelle il avait frappé se mit alors à trembloter, comme de la gelée, ou comme lorsqu'en pleine canicule la chaleur brouille la vision. Un trou apparut en son centre, et s'élargit, s'élargit de plus en plus sous le regard ébahi de Harry.

« — Bienvenu sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry ! »

Au même instant, la grisaille qui couvrait le ciel depuis la veille se dispersa enfin, et les rayons de soleil éclairèrent une rue tortueuse, aux pavés laqués de pluie, bordée de magasins innombrables. Une foule de sorciers et de sorcières en habits vers, noirs et violets, comme dans le _Chaudron Baveur_, se pressait devant les vitrines et les étals. Il y avait des magasins de robes, de balais, de télescopes, de potions… Le soleil dorait les ventres bombés des chaudrons, et moirait les poils des animaux – chats, chauves-souris, créatures – qui paressaient dans leurs cages. Le cœur de Harry bondit et manqua d'exploser, sous une vague d'émerveillement encore plus forte que ce qu'il avait éprouvé jusqu'à présent. On lui avait dit que ce monde existait. Et maintenant, il l'avait sous les yeux.

Hagrid sourit en le voyant si hébété, et le fit passer au-travers de l'arcade alors que celle-ci se reformait derrière eux.

« — Alors, Harry ? Demanda Hagrid avec une espèce de fierté lorsqu'ils furent au milieu de la foule. Il est incroyable, hein ? »

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, et pour comprendre le sujet de la phrase. Hagrid parlait de Gaunt, bien sûr. Malgré l'émerveillement qu'avait suscité la vue du Chemin de Traverse, Harry était encore secoué de cette rencontre. Autant l'apparition de Luna lui avait laissé un sentiment agréable et flottant, mélange de jubilation et de folie douce ; autant la rencontre du professeur Gaunt l'avait frappé comme une pointe de métal. Harry aurait tout aussi bien pu s'être encastré dans un mur. Ce n'était plus un simple malaise, c'était une certitude, une _sensation_ presque. Comme si le danger avait eu un visage, comme si la nature de l'homme était inscrite sur sa figure.

Harry mit encore quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi exactement il se sentait si mal : il venait de croiser le chemin d'un de ces sorciers qui, selon les mots de Hagrid, _« n'étaient pas des gens bien »_. Et même si le géant lui avait bien expliqué la veille à quel point ils pouvaient être menaçants, l'image était demeurée vague et distante dans sa tête. Grindelwald ressemblait-il à cela ? Etait-il pire encore ? Le professeur Gaunt enseignait à Poudlard, il devait donc ne pas être un ennemi. Mais si les alliés ressemblaient à cela, quelle horreur atteignaient donc les adversaires ? Harry savait qu'il s'emportait, qu'il n'aurait pas dû juger sans savoir, mais son instinct lui criait de prendre garde. Sous le capuchon, illusion d'optique ou non, il avait deviné une ombre prête à l'engloutir.

Un géant, une fée dérangée, un homme à la tête de mort. N'y avait-il pas un seul sorcier qui soit semblable à un être humain ?

« — Il est, euh… Hésita-t-il, craignant de vexer Hagrid. Il est… »

Il chercha ses mots, confus. Après l'atmosphère étouffante du _Chaudron Baveur_ et le face-à-face avec son futur professeur, l'air frais de Londres et le soleil éclatant paraissaient extrêmement déplacés. Il finit par répondre :

« — Il est impressionnant. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, réalisa-t-il tout en observant les hiboux qui gonflaient leurs plumes sur la devanture d'une ménagerie. Le professeur Gaunt avait une aura intimidante. On sentait le pouvoir émaner de lui, palpable, et dans ses yeux sombres, mille secrets passionnants semblaient se presser. C'était peut-être cela qui était si terrifiant. Le fait que cette puissance soit à la fois létale et séductrice, glaciale et enjôleuse, à l'image de sa voix. Harry avait à la fois envie de fuir et d'écouter, de fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir son nez mutilé et ses yeux rougeoyants, et d'ouvrir grand ses oreilles à tout ce qu'il pourrait raconter. L'homme était semblable au rebord d'un gouffre, vous happant grâce au vertige.

La peur de tomber lui fit rétrospectivement enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau, au-travers de son jean.

« — Ah oui, fit Hagrid en souriant derrière sa barbe embroussaillée. C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu peur, Tom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry leva la tête dans sa direction, indécis.

« — Il est… Commença Harry d'un ton hésitant. Est-il… Humain ? »

Hagrid eut un petit rire.

« — Oh oui, il l'est. Et si tu veux savoir, il s'est fait ça tout seul. »

Estomaqué, Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Par « ça », le géant désignait son visage. Mais qui aurait pu avoir envie de ressembler à…? Il avait pensé que c'était accidentel, comme ces miraculés qui subissaient de lourdes opérations de chirurgie esthétique.

« — Je l'ai connu, lorsqu'il était à l'école, poursuivit Hagrid. Il avait trois ans de plus que moi. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça. C'était un beau jeune homme, très doué, toujours suivi par les filles. Beaucoup de charisme. Dès sa sortie de Poudlard, il a commencé à trafiquer ses traits, avec des sortilèges, des potions et tout ça. Je pense qu'il n'aimait pas son visage. Il trouvait peut-être que cette apparence ne lui correspondait pas, alors il s'en est créé une nouvelle. Il préfère que les gens le craignent plutôt qu'ils ne recherchent sa compagnie. C'est quelqu'un de… Comment dit le professeur Dumbledore, déjà ? Un misanthrope. Il déteste les gens, précisa-t-il pour répondre à l'interrogation muette de Harry. Il est très solitaire. Et c'est vrai que ça lui correspond plutôt bien, ce visage.

— Vraiment ? Fit Harry, qui appréhendait de plus en plus les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

— Oh, ne t'en fais donc pas ! Dit Hagrid, lui donnant une bourrade sur l'épaule qui lui fit plier les genoux. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Tom. A Poudlard, si tu as des problèmes, tu pourras compter sur lui. Il n'est peut-être pas très engageant, mais tu seras surpris de savoir à quel point il peut être un précieux allié. »

Hagrid en parlait avec reconnaissance, à la manière dont il avait déjà évoqué le professeur Dumbledore. Harry se demanda ce qui le rendait aussi sûr de lui. Comme s'il avait entendu cette réflexion, Hagrid se racla la gorge et dit :

« — Tu sais, c'est un des plus grands sorciers de notre époque. C'est le seul avec Dumbledore à avoir jamais tenu tête à Grindelwald en combat singulier. On a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir de notre côté (Hagrid frémit, sans doute en imaginant qu'il puisse être du camp adverse). Avant de venir enseigner à Poudlard, il était directeur du département des Aurors. Une bonne moitié des cellules d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, est pleine grâce à lui. C'est aussi pour ça que je dis que ça lui correspond bien, ce visage. Lorsqu'ils le voient arriver, les mages noirs font pipi dans leur pantalon. »

Harry sourit à cette idée et se détendit un peu, appréciant la chaleur des rayons de soleil sur son visage. L'angoisse qui l'oppressait s'estompa. Après tout, peut-être Hagrid avait-il raison. Son regard soupçonneux et apeuré sur le professeur Gaunt lui rappelait ceux des Dursley sur lui-même. Qui était-il pour juger d'une apparence ? L'autre n'avait-il pas le droit d'être un peu différent ? Gaunt n'avait pas manifesté trop d'hostilité en le voyant, malgré son ironie. Harry avait même décelé un certain intérêt dans son regard. Ses cours ne seraient peut-être pas si affreux. Harry était franchement curieux de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre, en combattant les mages noirs. A quels sortilèges avait-il dû faire face ? Combien de créatures maléfiques avait-il affronté ?

« — S'il n'aime pas les gens… Demanda-t-il toutefois, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il enseigne ? »

Hagrid gratta sa barbe, un peu gêné.

« — Je vais être honnête, Harry, il n'aime _vraiment_ personne, même si je pense qu'il respecte Dumbledore (en même temps, qui ne l'admire pas ?). Ses élèves ne font pas exception à la règle. Il est imbuvable, sauf quand la classe est particulièrement douée, auquel cas il lui arrive de se dérider un peu. Enfin, il a une réputation d'impartial, c'est déjà ça. Bref, s'il enseigne, c'est avant tout pour Poudlard. »

Il parlait de l'école comme d'un être vivant. Harry releva les yeux, sa curiosité se réveillant. Hagrid paraissait songeur, du moins d'après ce qu'il distinguait de ses petits yeux en forme de scarabées.

« — Tom a toujours adoré Poudlard. Je crois qu'il a voulu enseigner rien que pour rester à l'école. Dumbledore a hésité avant de lui donner le poste. Mais c'était une époque où on ne pouvait pas se permettre de froisser un allié. Et puis cela donnait vraiment leurs chances aux élèves, avec ce qui se tramait dehors. En apprenant avec lui, ils se préparaient à se défendre. Ses meilleurs élèves (curieusement, la voix de Hagrid s'éteignit un peu sur ces mots, puis il reprit avec force), bref, tous ceux qui sont sortis de sa classe ont résisté avec brio contre Grindelwald. Les Prewett, les Bones, les Black… Les Potter. »

Il renifla et Harry détourna les yeux, feignant de n'avoir pas remarqué sa soudaine émotion. Il trouvait à la fois très touchante et surprenante la capacité qu'avait le géant à s'émouvoir. Chez les Dursley, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait.

« — Bon, trêve de bavardages, finit par conclure Hagrid, reprenant son ton enjoué. On doit y aller. Sirius nous attend, et je ne serais pas surpris de le découvrir en train de trépigner d'impatience ! »

* * *

Note de fin :

C'était un long chapitre, avec des rencontres importantes (d'où le titre). Le prochain fera la même longueur, ou peut-être un peu plus court. Enfin, je dis ça, mais avec ma chance, il sera encore plus long. Il s'intitulera : « _Derrière le mur de pierres_ », et si tout va bien, il paraîtra à la fin du mois de février.

Sinon, _sérieusement_. Qu'est-ce que ce site _a_ contre les point-virgules ? Il mène une vendetta ou quoi ? J'ai été obligée de tous les remettre _un par un _parce qu'il les avait mangés. C'est pourtant un signe _normal_ de ponctuation !

Bon. Je vous laisse, mes amours. Je m'en vais écrire la sixième version de la rencontre entre Harry et Sirius.

Bonne cogitation à vous !


End file.
